I'm Going To Be A What Now?
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: Sparcticus starts to notice a difference in Sahari's nature- something that's actually quite natural for what's coming. The only problem is, is that he doesn't know if he's ready for it. Rated for chapters 15 and 16.
1. Twister Night!

**Ahhhh another pinata fic to write :D YAY! I told you it would be up soon~ Now, if you haven't read my last story, The Pinata Ball, then you might not get some of the stuff in this story. I'm not going to make you read it, but it might help some of the stuff I might reference to in here :D And also, this story takes place about 5-6 months after the Ball as well! So without further ado~**

**I'M GOING TO BE A WHAT NOW?**

* * *

><p>*Eddie's house, 8:00pm*<p>

Tonight was all about seriousness. It was a battle for the ages, between four unlikely friends.

Eddie Lizard, Dustin Barkward, doctor Patch Patchingo, and an awkward kid named Seedos.

The four walked out into the middle of the room, a white mat with colorful dots on it in between them. They all looked around at each other. Eddie looked quite confident, Dustin looked like he needed looser shorts, Patch looked quite nervous, and Seedos smiled like a goofball.

Maxime walked out, with Sahari just behind her, holding a thin piece of cardboard in her hands. The two woman stood before them, serious looks on their faces. This wasn't something to mess with.

All four guys got into starting positions, ready to start. Sahari's hands looked like they did a flicking motion, and she handed the cardboard to Maxime for her to see. Maxime looked up all dramatic like.

"Right hand on green," She said. As soon as the words left her lips, the guys did as she said.

"HA! That isn't too hard!" Dustin said, wiggling his butt in the air. Eddie wagged his finger on his left hand, since the right head was a bit occupied at the moment.

"Ah, at the beginning, yes, but soon you will be more twisted then a twizzler!"

"... That was an awful joke..."

"Shut up."

"Haha no," Dustin said, smiling happily as Maxime called "Right foot on red".

"Right foot on blue,"

"Left hand on yellow,"

"Left foot on green,"

The commands kept coming and coming. It wasn't long before all the guys were twisted together, practically over-lapping. It was sheer luck that there wasn't a yaoi fangirl in sight, or all four of them would be dead.

"This is so uncomfortable..." Seedos said, stretched out under Patch, who was struggling to stay up with his skinny arms.

"You think you're uncomfortable," Eddie muttered. He didn't have much trouble being all stretched out, it was just the fact that Dustin's butt was right next to his head. Dustin's arms were shaking, and he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. He knew he could outdo Patch (probably) and Seedos, but Eddie might be a bit of a problem. Despite the fact that he's trying to change, he was gonna have to play dirty.

"Oh man... I seriously have to fart..." He said quite loudly. Eddie's eyes widened at Dustin's sudden statement.

"Dustin, you wouldn't- OH MY GOD!" Eddie shrieked when the smell hit his nose. He started to cough, and he shoved himself away from the twister mat. Dustin laughed loudly, as did Maxime and Sahari as Eddie ran for the nearest garbage can.

"Silent but deadly~" Dustin said. Seedos turned his head, giving him a look as Eddie's sounds of puking echoed in the room. Patch started to gag as well, but Seedos acted as if he was immune to the stink.

"G-Good God, wh-wh-what is wrong w-with you?" Patch said, gagging. Dustin shrugged.

"I said I had to let one out! I just didn't know it would be a silent one," He said as Patch forced himself off of the mat. The doctor ran over and yanked the trashcan from Eddie's hands and started to puke in it. Eddie pulled a tissue out of the tissue box to wipe his chin off as he glared at Dustin.

"That's just disgusting!" He said, gripping his weak stomach. Dustin laughed loudly.

"Sorry Lizard, but you gotta do what you can to win!" He said. Sahari started to fan her face with the spinner while Maxime and Seedos seemed to be unaffected. Patch looked up from his trashcan.

"C-Can you not smell that or something?" He asked, feeling something starting to come up again. Maxime shrugged.

"I live with two older brothers. Trust me, they are a lot worse,"

"When you live in a swamp and hang out with the guy about everyday, you almost become immune," Seedos answered. Sahari looked at the board.

"Right foot on green," she said, coughing. Seedos moved his foot with ease, but Dustin was having a hard time.

"Dammit Seedmour, I can't get my foot over you!"

"And that's my problem?"

"Move your butt!"

"No! I would lose if I did that!"

"SEEDAMOUR-"

"I'm thirsty," Maxime said out of no where. Dustin shot up from the board.

"I GOT IT!" He screamed. He raced away into Eddie's kitchen, screaming as he tripped and fell. Seedos looked up.

"Does this mean I win?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"MOVE SPARCTICUS!" Dustin shouted, shoving the Eskimo out of the way. Sparcticus's stomach smashed against the counter, his cup of water spilling all over the floor. Dustin rummaged quickly through the fridge, looking for something for Maxime.<p>

"Water... spring water... flavored water... bubbling water... tea... Man, does he have _anything_ to drink that isn't water or completely gross?" Dustin asked loudly. Sparcticus glared over.

"I guess not."

"Hmph! Fine then! Ruin my chances to get Maxime to like me," Dustin muttered to himself, closing the fridge. Sparcticus sighed.

"I don't think getting a drink for her will make her fall for you Dustin,"

"Probably not, but it will make her appreciate me a little more," Dustin said dreamily. Sparcticus rolled his eyes.

"Sure, if you believe that..."

"Where were you anyway? You were supposed to play twister with the rest of us!" Dustin exclaimed, spreading his arms out for emphasis. Sparcticus shrugged.

"I just didn't feel like playing,"

"But your girlfriend was out there waiting for you, and who doesn't EVER want to play twister?"

"I just don't... Is Sahari upset or something?"

"Well, other then the fact that she didn't like the smell of my fart I don't think so..."

"Smell of your what?" Sparcticus asked, raising a brow. Dustin shrugged.

"Nothing. Are you two having problems or something?" Sparcticus looked at him surprised.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. Normally your all over her but tonight your hiding- oh my God did you cheat on her?"

"No! I would never do that to Sahari! I... I just have been worrying about her lately..." Sparcticus said. Dustin nodded, as if understanding.

"Oh... So she's cheating on YOU-"

"No!" Sparcticus said in frustration. Dustin nodded, going back to thinking.

"... Then I give up,"

"Ugh..."

"Come on, tell me! I'll keep it quiet!" Dustin promised, crossing his heart along with it. Sparcticus eyed him suspiciously. Can he even trust the blonde boy? Dustin certainly was improving- he wasn't close to as perverted as he was before, or as sick minded. Maybe he could...

"You'll stay quiet?" The Eskimo asked. Dustin nodded.

"I swear on Lizard's grave!"

"... He's still alive,"

"I still swear on it,"

"... Okay," Sparcticus said, sighing, "Well, a few weeks ago, Sahari and I-"

"Had sex, yeah I know about that. Everyone does actually!" Dustin said, waving his hand. Sparcticus blinked.

"... Huh?"

"You didn't know? She went around telling EVERYONE, and explained all the details too," Dustin answered, "Dude, how did you even fit up in her? You're, like, HUGE-"

"Oh my God," Sparcticus said, blushing furiously under his mask. Man, that must be why he get's stares and everyone keeps congratulating him...

"Sparty? YOU HOO!" Dustin shouted, waving his hand in front of Sparcticus's face. Sparcticus looked down at him.

"I can't believe she talked about that!"

"Dude... I didn't even know you knew how to do half of that stuff she was talking about,"

"And I don't know how you know what that stuff even IS,"

"Ah, touche!"

"All I'm saying is that... I mean... what if-"

"You're probably going to kill me for this, but I just have to say it- have you noticed she's getting bigger?" Dustin said. Sparcticus glared at him the glare of all glares.

"... Excuse me?"

"I think it's all the pickles she's been eating lately..."

"So I'm not the only who noticed she's been acting different?" Sparcticus asked out of no where. Dustin nodded, then his eyes widened to the size that would put a Galagoogoo to shame.

"Oh my God... I think I understand now," Dustin said. Sparcticus looked really worried.

"Do you-"

"She wants to become a SUMO WRESTLER! That explains EVERYTHING! The eating, the different attitude- what?" Dustin asked as Sparcticus face-palmed, the sound of the smacking echoing in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think the stink is out now," Sahari confirmed, closing the windows. Eddie nodded, still feeling nauseous.<p>

"Oh God that was revolting... and right in my face too!" Eddie ranted, muttering to himself about how gross and degrading that really was. Seedos shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Um, so is Twister over now?" he asked. Maxime shrugged.

"I guess so," She said. Patch was about to speak too as his alert system went off. He took it out of his pocket, sighed a bit.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but I have to go," He said, making his way to the front door. Everyone watched him.

"Already?" Eddie asked said. Patch nodded, grabbing his coat.

"Y-Yes! I am so s-sorry, but there's a sick p-pinata out th-there that needs my h-help! Oh, and don't forget to bring Edwin in for his check-up next week!" Patch reminded as he ran out the door.

"I won't!" Eddie called out to him as he closed the door. Sahari's face lit up.

"Edwin? Is he here?" She asked excitedly. Eddie turned his head to her, nodding.

"Yeah. Seiko should be down with him in a minute-"

"I'M BACK~" Dustin shouted as he marched back in proudly, with Sparcticus right behind him. Sahari grinned happily, running up to hug the tall Eskimo.

"There you are!" She said happily. Sparcticus nodded.

"Sorry, I was getting a drink when Dustin came in and-"

"EDDIE!" Seiko's voice called from upstairs, cutting Sparcticus off. The gardener walked downstairs, holding a little bundle in her hands. Eddie grinned widely, shuffling over to her.

"Aw there he is!" He cooed, taking the bundle out of her hands. Seiko blushed slightly.

"Sorry it took a while. He was in the middle of eating when I came to get him..." Seiko said, watching as Eddie lifted the little baby up.

"Oh that's alright- Hi Edwin!" Eddie cooed, looking at Edwin's bright blonde mop, his light grey eyes staring at him. Edwin giggled a bit, looking at his-

"OH MY GOD! When did THIS happen?" Dustin shouted out of the blue. Everyone turned to the blonde boy funny. Dustin ran forward, pointing at Edwin the entire time. His jaw was open, and he looked back at everyone else.

"When did _this_happen?" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Seedos said. Dustin kept pointing at the baby in Eddie's arms.

"When did these two have a child?" Dustin asked. Eddie raised a brow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Seiko wasn't even FAT! And how come I wasn't invited to the baby shower? Seriously!" Dustin said in an irritated tone. Seiko crossed her arms.

"Dustin-"

"Am I just not SPECIAL or something?"

"This isn't our kid,"

"I MEAN- come again?" Dustin said. Sahari groaned from behind.

"That's Eddie's little brother you idiot!" The desert girl yelled in an irritated tone. Dustin looked really confused now.

"... It is?"

"Yes! My mom gave birth to him a month ago! You were there at the clinic when it happened!" Eddie snapped. Dustin touched a finger to his chin.

"... Is that why she suddenly lost all that weight? I thought she was trying out some new dieting thing or something..."

"Oh my God..." Maxime groaned, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAANNNNNDDDDD That's chapter one :D Yeah... Not much happened... But it will start next chapter :D This was more of... a warm-up I guess for what's coming :P ... I don't know... Just review :D <strong>


	2. Is She Really?

The next day~

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely <em> sure<em> he isn't your kid?" Dustin asked. Eddie rolled his eyes, cradling Edwin in his arms.

"Yes. He is my little brother,"

"But he doesn't look like you!" Dustin exclaimed. Eddie let out a groan. He had already been over this a dozen times...

"Why are you even carrying him around anyway? Shouldn't your mom take care of him?" Maxime asked, looking at the month old baby. Edwin looked at her curiously, until Dustin poked the baby.

"_I saw her first!" _He hissed to him. Edwin responded with a tiny giggle.

"Well, my mother is busy in the city, and she has a lot to do with her job at the moment, and my father's busy with the P-Factor, so they asked me to babysit him throughout the day," Eddie explained, gently moving Edwin's hand away from his hair. Maxime nodded.

"But don't woman get two months or something after having the baby?"

"No, I think it was only a week or two. But it's alright! He and I are getting along really well-" Eddie was saying until Edwin started to whimper. Dustin cocked his head to the side.

"He's whimpering. Is that a good thing?" Dustin asked. Eddie shook his head.

"N-No, that means he's-" Eddie was cut off when Edwin started to cry. Eddie let out a tiny cry.

"No not again!" He cried out, looking around frantically. Maxime made a face.

"Then make him stop!"

"I-I can't! I can't make him stop!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know! He just never does for me!" Eddie almost shouted, now walking around frantically in circles as Edwin cried. Dustin even covered his ears now.

"Well figure it out! That's more annoying then listening to Seedos talk about seeds, and THAT'S pretty bad!" He said. Eddie stopped his frantic walking, tapping a finger to his head, trying to think quickly.

"Oh! I will have to get her! She will know what to do!" The Lizard boy said, walking away as quickly as he could. Maxime and Dustin removed their hands from their ears when the noise was finally gone.

"About time... The thing is cute but damn..." Maxime muttered. Dustin nodded, then he looked over and smiled.

"So... We are alone-"

"Yeah, and I just remembered that I have to meet Sahari somewhere," Maxime said, waving him off before wondering away. Dustin gave a half smile, returning her wave shyly.

"She SO digs me," He said to himself, running his hand through his finally-washed blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Sahari waited on a bench, gripping her stomach. She felt nauseous, and didn't feel like herself recently. She was even almost two weeks late, and that wasn't usual...<p>

"Hey Sahari! Sorry I'm late," Maxime apologized, taking a seat on the bench next to her desert friend. Sahari muttered a "no problem", and groaned a bit. Maxime raised a brow, looking at her curiously.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Sahari looked at her.

"Yeah... no... I don't know... why?" Sahari asked. Maxime shrugged.

"Well, normally you would be all over my case if I was late, and you look sick to your stomach," Maxime examined, looking at Sahari with raised brows. Sahari frowned.

"I just feel a bit crummy is all," She said confidently, still clutching her stomach. The nausea was going away a little bit, but not much. Maxime stared at the desert girl for a long time.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Sahari scoffed.

"Of course I am," She said, just before frowning, "Well... not completely..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"... I'm late,"

"You're late?"

"Yeah, really late,"

"Oh well, then you can go just-"

"No! I'm almost two weeks late!" Sahari said, looking at Maxime dead-on in the eye. Maxime's eyes widened a bit before softening. She shifted in her seat a bit, feeling the awkward in the air. Neither one of them spoke for a while.

"Sahari... do you think you could be... you know..." Maxime said, not really sure how to finish it. Sahari bit her bottom lip in uncertainty. Was it possible?

"Did you two use protection? Did he wear a condom?" Maxime asked. Sahari shook her head.

"I took the pill. I didn't think we would need one if I took one,"

"But those things don't work all the time. Did you take it right?"

"... Is there a certain way your supposed to take them?" Sahari asked. Maxime pursed her lips together.

"Sahari, maybe you should go see Patch," she said. Sahari's eyes widened.

"But there's no way I could be-"

"There's a possibility," Maxime said. Sahari blinked, letting it sink in. Could she be? Was it possible that she was pregnant?

"Maxime, will you go with me? I- I don't want to go alone..." Sahari said, ignoring her independence for once. Maxime's gaze softened and she placed a hand on Sahari's shoulder.

"Of course I will," She said. Sahari shot her friend a thankful glance before getting up and starting her way to the clinic.

* * *

><p>"What's taking him so damn long?" Sahari almost yelled out impatiently. Maxime sighed. Patch really was taking a long time- and Sahari was being extremely impatient.<p>

"Relax, he should be here soon," Maxime said. Sahari grunted, looking down at the ground sadly.

"What if I really am pregnant Maxime? I just turned twenty a few weeks ago! I'm not ready to have a family yet!" Sahari said frantically, tapping her fingers on the patient's bed. Maxime looked over at her friend. Was Sahari... scared?

"But you love kids," Maxime said. Sahari nodded.

"I do, but I don't know if I can take care of one right now! How would it work? Sparcticus and I aren't living together, and we live in completely different parts of the island! If we did have a kid, how could we take care of it?"

"Sahari, I think your overreacting a little-"

"I MIGHT HAVE A BABY MAXIME! THERE ARE THINGS I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" Sahari screamed, then looking upset, "I'm sorry for snapping like that,"

"It's alright Sahari. But remember, you possibly can't be pregnant, so don't get yourself worked up so soon."

"But what if I am? What if Sparcticus-"

"He's a good man Sahari. He will help you."

"Promise?"

"... I'll make him if he doesn't," Maxime said. Sahari frowned. That wasn't reassuring at all.

Soon the door creaked open, and Patch made his way in, holding the results in his hand. He looked a bit squeamish, as he stood in the room with the two girls. Sahari looked at him with wide brown eyes, and Maxime sat up a little in her seat.

"... Well?" Sahari said a bit impatiently through the silence. Patch looked up at Sahari, and to tell her the news.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Sparcticus hung up his coat and propped his shovel up against the wall. His scarf still was wrapped around his neck as he walked over to the couch, wanting to relax a little before having to go to town.<p>

That was, until his alert system went off. Sparcticus almost groaned out, but kept quiet as he walked over. He smiled when he saw Sahari's name on it, meaning she was calling. He held it up to his ear to answer.

"Hello Sa-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Sahari's voice screeched through the phone, causing Sparcticus flinch, dropping his alert system.


	3. I Will Help

"You're what," Sparcticus said in his monotonous tone. His eyes were widened, and his fingers twitched. Could this really be happening?

"Sparticus," Sahari said, her voice a bit tight, "I'm pregnant. WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

"Are you sure?" He asked, his ear feeling like it was going to bleed from her screaming. Sahari was quiet on the other line for a minute.

"Well, I haven't asked you to get me any tampons, have I?" She said in a snappy tone. Sparcticus made a face at the "T" word.

"... No."

"And I just talked to Patch about it! Do you really think I would make this up?" His desert girlfriend freaked over the system. Sparcticus ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"Sahari, I will be at the clinic in a minute,"

"You better hurry!" Sahari said, hanging up her alert system.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! I'm trying to plant here!" Seiko growled as yet another Lemmoning ran over the seed hole, just as she was about to plant the Orchid seed. She sighed, waiting a few seconds before finally placing the seed carefully in the ground. She had just brushed the soil on top of it just before she heard the crying. She turned her head, seeing Eddie walking over to her frantically, trying to get Edwin's hand out of his hair.<p>

"Eddie? I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight-"

"Do you know how to make him stop?" Eddie asked frantically, gesturing to Edwin. Seiko looked back and forth between her boyfriend and his crying baby brother. She smiled.

"Here, let me see him," she said, prying Edwin off of Eddie. The baby's sobs turned to whimpers seeing the different face. Seiko started to make little cooing sounds, examining the little guy.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with him. Did anyone scream or anything?"

"Well, no, he just-" He stopped himself when Seiko handed him back. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, but you need to check his diaper. I can't be the only one who smells something," She said, grabbing her shovel and walking over to somewhere else in the garden. Eddie opened his mouth to say something when the smell finally met his nose. He gagged, feeling something sick in his stomach. He looked next to him, seeing Sprinkling watering the newly planted flower.

"Here, change him for me," Eddie said, handing Edwin off before walking away to puke quickly. He was about to throw up on a bush when his eyes widened at realization of what he just did to his little brother.

"On second thought I'll suck it up," He said, taking Edwin back as he walked back by Sprinkling. Sprinkling only stood there, her lips puckered out for some odd reason. It didn't take long to figure out until she blew a raspberry, then giggling afterwards at the sound it made.

* * *

><p>Sparcticus ran like he never had before. He had to hurry. He dashed through the village, knocking over Bart and some little girl, and he didn't have enough time to say sorry. He had to get to the clinic, he just had too. He would apologize later.<p>

The clinic doors swung open, with Sparcticus racing in. He halted to a stop, seeing that Sahari, Maxime, and Patch were all standing in the lobby. Sparcticus held up a finger, telling them to hang on one second so he could catch his breath. After he finally caught his breath, he gave a deep sigh, and looked at Sahari.

"It's true then?" Sparcticus finally said. The three looked at the Eskimo.

"W-Well, after s-s-some t-tests, I-"

"Sparcticus, would I seriously lie about this?" Sahari asked, her hands on her hips. Maxime scratched the back of her head, feeling a bit awkward.

"Um, do you want us to leave so you two can talk?" She asked. Sahari shook her head.

"No it's not a problem,"

"Oh my God..." Sparcticus whispered, his eyes wide. He had no idea what to say. My God, they weren't even married yet! How would this be okay?

"Sparcticus?" Sahari said, looking up at him. Sparcticus looked down at her.

"I'm sorry... I just don't know what to say... I didn't expect it to happen already," He said. Sahari looked at him a bit sadly.

"You're not going to be one of those douche bags who leaves as soon as the girl is pregnant, are you?" She asked. Sparcticus looked at her surprised.

"I would never do that!" Sahari's face brightened.

"So you're going to help?"

"Of course I am. I would never leave you to deal with this your-"

"GREAT! I was so afraid that you would say no, but you're saying yes! I didn't want to go through this alone- Oh my God, what are we going to tell everyone else?"

"... That you're pregnant," Sparcticus said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.


	4. When Some People Find Out

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Leafos exclaimed in an excited tone. Sparcticus felt himself getting embarrassed. Sahari apparently didn't want to take the time to tell everyone individually- as soon as they walked out of the clinic, she announced "OH MY GOD I'M PREGNANT!" really loud to everyone within earshot.

So, just about everyone that lived in the village heard it, though not very many of them took notice of it.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Dustin screamed from the other side of the street. He waved at the Eskimo, his head tilted to the side because of Maddie's grip on his hair. The blind girl leaned in towards the blonde boy.

"Did she just say they were having a kid?"

"Yeah, she sure did Maddles!"

"Okay first, do not EVER call me 'Maddles', and second, take me over there!" She commanded, giving him a sharp tug on his hair. Dustin winced, but obeyed as he walked the girl on over as a few people began to crowd around the couple.

"Oh my goodness, this is exciting!" Leafos cooed, practically all over the two for the whole story. Maxime was trying to calmly make her leave, but the gossip girl wouldn't budge.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know yet? How far along are you? Have you thought of names yet? Can I be the Godmother?" Leafos's barrage of questions continued to flow from her mouth. Sahari opened her mouth to answer when another one would come, and Sparcticus just looked downright annoyed, but he said nothing. Dustin finished walking over, and Maddie's brows creased listening to more of Leafos's questions.

"Sweetie, give them some room. They probably just found out about this," Maddie said, placing her hand on Leafos's shoulder. Not that it was any use, but Leafos glared anyway.

"They couldn't have found out just now! It must be a routine visit or-"

"Actually, we just did," Sahari said, shifting her feet a bit. Leafos looked down at the desert girl.

"Really?" She said, looking back up at Sparcticus. He was still a bit dazed about the whole thing, but he nodded. Leafos made an "O" with her lips.

"Never mind then..." She said, looking down shyly. Maxime sighed a bit.

"She's not that far along either. Maybe just a few weeks-"

"So we don't have a gender yet?"

"Nope," Maxime said. Leafos pouted a bit. Dustin blinked.

"... So does this mean your going to get all fat now?" He asked. Sahari's jaw dropped, looking quite angry. Sparcticus glared down, snapping out of his daze, and Maxime looked like she was going to punch the living daylights out of the boy. Leafos's eyes widened a bit, looking back and forth between the two groups.

"Dustin-"

"Hang on, I got this," Maddie said, holding her hands up to the angry crowd. Before Dustin could even react, Maddie's fist swung back, smacking right into his nose.

"OW!" Dustin shrieked, holding his nose. Maddie blinked.

"I hit his shoulder, right?"

"NO! YOU HIT MY NOSE!"

"... Oh... sorry," Maddie said. Dustin tried his best not to sob, and blood ran down his face as he pushed past Sparcticus on his way into the clinic. Maxime snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, that was great," She managed to say.

* * *

><p>"Eddie... Eddie," Seiko whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. The teenager's eye's fluttered open, and his eyes opened to see the gardener hovering over him.<p>

"Seiko? What happened?" He asked in a wary tone. Seiko blinked.

"Well, you asked if you could change Edwin inside my house, and I said yeah. Then you came in with the diaper bag and started to change him when you fainted from the smell. Then I had to come in and finish it for you otherwise Edwin would have sat there in his own poop for who knows how long," She said, giggling a bit as she helped the Lizard boy up. Eddie raised a brow.

"... I fainted?"

"Right onto the floor,"

"Oh dear..."

"You didn't do it on purpose to get me to change him, did you?" Seiko asked in a teasing tone. Eddie's eyes grew a bit.

"Of course not! It's just that smell-"

"Eddie, I was kidding,"

"...Oh," Eddie said, turning a bit pink as he looked around. His eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Where is Edwin anyway?"

"Oh, he's outside with Peanut. I didn't trust him with Sprinkling, and the diggerling twins would have just taken him into the mine-"

"EDWIN'S WITH THE DRAGONACHE?" Eddie screeched, racing around Seiko and bursting through the front door. His eyes darted around, trying to locate his younger brother.

His eyes found his little brother, sitting in front of the massive pinata. Peanut's head was bowed down, letting the little baby tug at his mane and climb all over his face. Eddie sighed, relieved that Edwin wasn't a pile of ashes.

"Oh thank goodness," He sighed. Seiko crossed her eyes, clearing her throat to get his attention.

"Please, if I didn't know that Peanut was good with kids, I wouldn't have left Edwin alone with him for only a _ minute_ to check and see if his brother was still alive," She said. Eddie gave a nervous laugh, turning to her.

"So... you still coming over tonight?" He asked, changing the subject. She smirked.

"We'll see," Seiko said, closing her front door.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming or what?" Sahari asked, her arm still linked with Sparcticus's. The Eskimo stared into the entrance to the Dessert Desert, taking a deep breath.<p>

"You realize I will have a heat stroke, don't you?"

"So? Take off some of your layers!"

"And leave them out here? Some creep might steal them..."

"Like the Ruffian's did?"

"Oh God..." Sparcticus muttered, remembering that incident. Just so you know- Pester does not look good in Pinarctic clothing. Sahari snorted.

"Oh come on, _please_?" Sahari asked, giving Sparcticus her adorable baby Barkbark face. Sparcticus sighed.

"Fine... but you have to promise to call Patch when I pass out into the sand,"

"I will, I will," Sahari said, tugging him into the desert. Sparcticus felt the temperature rise quickly, and little beads of sweat already started to gather on his forehead. Sahari smiled happily, walking merrily as if the heat didn't bother her in the least bit.

"Hey Sparty, after you walk me home, can you go back to the village and bring me a Camello burger from the Inn?" She asked. Sparcticus raised a brow at his girlfriend.

"You want me to _what?"_

"Get me a-"

"No, I heard you, but we were just in town, and if you wanted one-"

"I just wasn't hungry at the time I guess, but now I am _starved,_and I really want one of those right now,"

"But... you hate Camello burgers..."

"I do, but for some reason I just... want one..." Sahari said, sounded a bit distracted for whatever reason. Sparcticus sighed.

"So, you want me to drop you off at home, then run all the way back to town, get you something to eat, then run all the way back here to give it to you?"

"Yes! Thank you Sparty," Sahari said with a hint of a baby tone in her voice, giving Sparcticus the biggest hug she could give. With that being said, Sparcticus knew something very important-

This was going to be a LONG nine months.


	5. Mood Swings and Baby Names

two weeks later

* * *

><p>Sparcticus sighed contently, feeling the chilling air brush against his cheeks. He felt relaxed, which was unusual. Actually, taking care of Sahari wasn't as bad as he thought.<p>

_Not that she's bad or anything- I just thought the mood swings were supposed to be really bad or something... or maybe it depends on the person for how bad they are..._ Sparcticus thought to himself. He smiled to himself. Sahari actually was perfect- almost more then she was before. She wasn't angry, and she was almost... excited.

_And that's a good thing,_ Sparcticus thought to himself. He smiled softly- he was happy about it as well. His mind finally left the clouds as his alert system started to vibrate. The sudden vibration made the Eskimo jump, surprising him in every way. He pulled it out of his pocket, his heart calming down after his sudden panic. Sahari's number was sprawled out on the screen, which made Sparcticus happily answer.

"Hey you,"

_"Hi Sparty~ Are you on your way to town yet?" _The desert girl's sweet voice sounded over the system. Sparcticus nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah I'm coming right now,"

_"YAY~ I missed you Sparty!"_

"... It's only been one night but I miss you too," He said, hanging up. Actually, last night was the first night that he was able to sleep alone. Sahari has been wanting him to stay over there at her place, taking care of her. Of course he happily obliged, but one more night in the heat (even cool desert nights were too warm for him) and he would have gone insane. He was lucky that Sahari bought his "I have to check on my garden for one night" story, otherwise he would have been in the desert, inhaling sand all night.

He loved that girl, but she can suffocate him a bit- not that Sparcticus minded that is.

* * *

><p>The sun had now rose up into the sky, ridding the blue of the various shades of yellows and pinks. Sparcticus looked up, watching the clouds as he carefully stepped around people in his path, unlike what he did when he was trying to get to the clinic. His gaze fell down, looking at the lovely little desert girl a few yards up the sidewalk. He smiled, and he couldn't wait to take the happy little beauty to breakfast.<p>

Boy, was he WRONG.

"Hello my little desert flow-"

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?" Sahari screamed, making dozen's of Candary's scatter away from all around them. Sparcticus stopped in his tracks, his icy blue eyes wide.

"... What?"

"I called you FIVE MINUTES AGO, AND DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR YOU TO GET HERE SINCE THAT CALL?"

"Um... Five minutes?"

"FIVE FREAKING MINUTES!" Sahari screamed. After that, she put her hands over her eyes, looking like she was trying not to sob. Sparcticus leaned forward a little, looking worried.

"Sahari? Are you alright?" He asked. Sahari nodded, looking up at him.

"I'm fine... I just thought that you were gonna be here for me!" Sahari said, sounding really upset. Sparcticus's eyes widened a bit.

"I-I am! I'm here right now!"

"But you didn't want to be around me for a whole night, and then you took your time to get here..." Sahari said, her lower lip quivering a bit. Sparcticus had to think fast.

"No, no no no! It's not that at all! I just really had to check my garden, and the morning was so lovely... I guess I couldn't help but dawdle a bit," Sparcticus said quickly, making sure his woman wouldn't be too upset. Boy, the last thing he wanted was to make her-

"You know, it was a lovely morning wasn't it?" Sahari said, her tone a mix of happy and dreamy, her wide brown eyes looking up at him, "Come on, I'm STARVED!" and with that, the desert girl skipped off, leaving Sparcticus to think about what the heck just happened.

* * *

><p>"Sparcticus?" Sahari said, looking at the Eskimo, stirring her straw around in her tea. Sparcticus looked at her, smiling warmly. Breakfast was going alright. Sahari hadn't had another outburst like she did that morning beforehand- she did snap when the server brought her the wrong drink and probably scared the living crap out of him when she threw the napkin dispenser, but other then that, she was her normal self.<p>

"Yes Sahari?"

"I was thinking... Shouldn't we be talking about names? You know, for the kid?" She asked a bit shyly. Sparcticus raised a brow.

"Well, uh, we don't have to worry about that for another couple of months, but if you really want to," He said. Sahari's face- or mask rather- seem to brighten a bit.

"I just want to go ahead and get it out of the way since, you know, we are alone and all," She said, blushing a bit under her mask. Sparcticus smiled, nodding.

"Okay. I guess we can start with-"

"VICTOR," Sahari said loudly. Sparcticus looked around, confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I always loved that name for a baby boy," She said happily, clapping her hands together. Sparcticus nodded, making an unsure face. Sahari frowned.

"What? You don't like that name?"

"Well... it's just... I always thought that we could have a name that's... like a combination of ours..." Sparcticus said. Sahari now raised a brow.

"So... We give our kids names like 'Spahari' or 'Saharcitcus' because those aren't exactly-"

"Luke," Sparcticus said, interrupting her. Sahari looked at him curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Luke. I thought it was a perfect boy's name," Sparcticus explained. Sahari's head cocked to the side.

"How is that a combination?"

"Well, since my name is kinda cold-sounding, like the Pinarctic, and your name is hot-sounding like the Dessert Desert-"

"Yeah?"

"And what do you get when you have hot and cold together?" Sparcticus asked. Sahari looked away a moment to think.

"You get Lukewarm-" Her eyes widened, "Oh my God, that... Sparcticus that is perfect!" Sparcticus chuckled slightly.

"Now, don't get me wrong- Victor is cute, but Luke has always been a name that I was quite fond of..."

"Oh... so it wasn't just because we started going out?" Sahari asked. Sparcticus shook his head.

"Well, I liked it before, but after I met you, it just sounded perfect," Sparcticus said happily. Sahari giggled a little, looking at him right in the eyes.

"That's so sweet Sparty..." Sahari said a bit bashfully. Sparcticus tilted his head a bit. Sahari never did sound bashful- but in that small moment that she did, she had never looked more adorable.

"Okay, so if we have a son, we will name him Luke. Now, what if we have a girl?" Sparcticus asked. Sahari smiled.

"Well... I liked the name Summer... for a girl... You know, cause it's all warm sounding and stuff..." Sahari said, scratching the back of her head. Sparcticus thought for a moment. Sure, Summer was a particularly hot season, not so much warm, but he couldn't think of a better name.

"I think that sounds lovely Sahari," Sparcticus said, reaching over the table to take her hand. Sahari smiled at his grip, feeling quite happy. The couple sat in a romantic silence for quite some time when-

"OKAY WHERE THE HELL IS MY BREAKFAST BURRITO? I HAVE BEEN WAITING _TEN __MINUTES_ FOR THAT DAMN THING!" Sahari screeched out of no where, causing Sparcticus to fall out of his chair in shock.


	6. Rejection

That same morning

* * *

><p>Seedos looked at him, his eyes half closed from the stupidity he was looking at.<p>

"What do you think?" Dustin asked, doing the always proud "Big cheese" stance. Seedos blinked, trying to think about what he _ should_ say.

"Um... Are you planning on wearing that to the village?" The seed merchant asked. Dustin nodded.

"Well DUH! I have to impress Maxime with it!"

"Oh... then you look great!" Seedos said with fake excitement. Dustin smiled.

"Aw, thank you Seedmour! Now to the town- wish me luck!" Dustin said, turning and waving as he walked to the village. Seedos waited for the gardener to be out of sight before he burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Maxime was typing away on her alert system, waiting a few seconds before typing up something else again.<p>

"So, are you just not going to say anything?" Seiko asked, crossing her arms and leaning against a lamppost. Maxime looked up.

"I'm alerting Leafos right now- apparently there's a new gardener who's afraid of lickatoads," She laughed, continuing to alert. Seiko let out a small snort- everyone had something to be afraid of, but a Lickatoad? Oh man, wait until that gardener got the pinata trap lesson...

"OH MAXIME~" A loud voice called out. Maxime sighed, looking over lazily.

"Who is- oh my God..." She muttered, her eyes widening a bit at what she was seeing right then.

Dustin was walking down the street, tipping side to side in his over-sized Mallowolf costume. His mask was replaced with a blue band that still covered his nose and the bandages on it, and the suit he was wearing was almost the size of her original bird costume that was destroyed. He was waving, while also trying to keep himself from falling over.

"H-Hi..." Dustin said shyly. Seiko raised a brow, finding the suit a bit weird, and also a bit creepy. Maxime blinked, raising a brow at Dustin as he kept waving like he had a problem or something.

"Hi," Maxime said simply, looking over his costume. Dustin still smiled like a goofball.

"H-Hi..."

"... Do I need to smack him or something?" Maxime asked Seiko. Dustin shook his head. He was already screwing this up!

"U-Um... I-I wanted to ask... since I'm trying to b-be a lot more up-upfront now..." Dustin was saying slowly, shifting his feet. Maxime snapped her fingers.

"Come on, spit it out!"

"Willyougooutwithme?" Dustin asked quickly, then put his hands in front of his face as if he was afraid she was gonna slap him. Maxime's eyes widened a bit, and Seiko suddenly felt awkward.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to go..." The dark-haired gardener said, walking away, leaving Maxime to deal with the blonde boy herself.

* * *

><p>"Lizard? Is that you?" Maddie called out from outside the shop. Eddie stopped in his tracks.<p>

"Maddie! How did you guess?"

"I heard the stroller," She said. Eddie nodded, gripping the handles of the stroller a bit tighter as Maddie felt her way up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Man, this place is so BORING to work at," Maddie groaned. Eddie nodded, shifting uncomfortably when Maddie hooked her arm around his neck.

"Do you know how annoying it is when you have to listen to your own mother rant on and on about sales and ways to get costumers? As soon as one leaves, she turns to me and starts ranting about everything she thinks is wrong with them- why are you so tense?" She asked, poking his neck, making Eddie gag out a bit.

"Well-"

"Am I making you uncomfortable or something?"

"No it's-"

"Jesus, it's like when a guy get's a girlfriend he gets so weirded out when another girl tries to make conversation with them!"

"Maddie-"

"Come on, it's not like Seiko will mind! I'm so freaking bored here, and I need someone who won't EXAGGERATE a word every now and then," the builder girl said, almost sounding somewhat desperate. Eddie sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get out of this one.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"... I thought you had something," Maddie said. Both sat in silence as Seiko came racing up, smiling widely. She stopped just before the stroller, where little Edwin was nawing on his sheets.

"Eddie, you will NEVER guess what I just saw!" She said all excited like. Eddie smiled a bit while Maddie raised a brow.

"AHEM!"

"You'll never guess either Maddie!"

"Just out of curiosity, is this Dustin-related?"

"Yup,"

"Oh God..." Maddie muttered, playing with a strand of her hair. Seiko giggled.

"Oh it's not bad!"

"You sure?" Eddie asked, raising a brow. Seiko nodded as Edwin let out a small whine.

"So, I was talking to Maxime when Dustin comes up in this HUGE Mallowolf costume that was almost as big as that bird costume she used to wear- you know, before Pester thought it was some Pinata and smashed it,"

"Yeah," Eddie said, nodding. Maddie snorted.

"Oh God, that doesn't sound good..."

"Well, he doesn't look all that great- he actually looks kinda silly," Seiko said, "but THEN, he's acting all shy, and the next thing I know, he asked Maxime out!" Eddie and Maddie's eyes widened.

"He did what," Eddie asked in disbelief. Maddie made a 'tsk tsk' sound and shook her head.

"Man, I must have hit him harder then I thought," Seiko rolled her eyes.

"Come on Maddie, it was-"

"S-SEIKO! EDDIE! MADDIE!" A sob sounding voice called out from behind the gardener. Seiko turned around, her eyes wide to see Dustin running towards her, his arms flailing around like romancing Syrupents.

"Dust-OOF!" Seiko called out as Dustin rammed into her, sobbing his guts out.

"SH-SH-SHE RE-REJECTED ME!" He cried, little droplets of snot coming out of his nose. Eddie gagged at the sight, trying his best to look away. Maddie stayed right where she was, saying absolutely nothing.

"What?" Seiko said, trying to pry Dustin off of her. Dustin eventually let go, wiping his eyes on the paws of his costume.

"W-Well," He started.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Maxime blinked, scratching the back of her head. Dustin stood there, his stomach cramping with wonder. Was she going to say yes? Will she say yes? Oh God, please let her say yes!_

_"Dustin," She started. Dustin's stomach did a flip, and he smiled widely. Maxime sighed._

_"Listen... I like your costume and all, but I don't really want to go out with you..." she said. Dustin felt his little heart shatter, and he looked at the girl in front of him, now noticing that she was at least a few inches taller then he was._

_"W-What?" He stuttered. _

_"Well, first off, I hardly know you. Also, your just not really my type,"_

_"B-But I'm wearing a giant costume! A-And I'm trying to get a Ellephanilla, and I HATE- I mean I LOVE those things!" Dustin ranted. Maxime inhaled from her nose._

_"That just tells me you like big pinata's and you have good taste, but that doesn't make me wanna go out with you. Plus, I don't really want to be with a guy who has a reputation for dressing up as a girl and taking _Seedos_ to a Ball," Dustin stared at Maxime for a couple of seconds, then ran away crying like a little girl. Maxime shook her head._

_"How come only idiots fall for me," She muttered, watching as Bear was walkign his way up to her before he tripped over some little girl in a Flutterscotch costume._

* * *

><p>"Damn," Maddie said. Dustin nodded.<p>

"I know!"

"Yeah... She let you off REAL easy," Maddie said. Seiko shot the blind girl a look.

"Wow, thanks for your help,"

"No problem!" Maddie said happily. Eddie sighed.

"Dustin, you should have known that Maxime would have said no. She's not one of those girls that are nice enough to give you a chance- you have to work hard to get her attention," He said. Dustin looked at him.

"But I have! I got this costume, I'm getting giant pinata's that keep stepping all over my smaller ones- which is REALLY irritating- and I have been nicer! I haven't said the 'P' word in over two months!"

"The 'P' word?"

"Penis," Maddie said. Eddie gasped loudly and reached over to cover Edwin's ear.

"Maddie! There's a baby right here!"

"You asked what- you know what, never mind," Maddie said, waving him off. Eddie groaned, walking to the side of the stroller and picked up his little brother. Dustin pouted.

"Well, what would you know anyway?"

"If you quit humping my girlfriend I'll tell you," Eddie said. Dustin blushed.

"I'm not humping- I'm just pelvic thrusting and Seiko happens to be in the way,"

"DUSTIN-"

"Stopping!" Dustin said quickly as the gardener spun around, her hand in a fist. Edwin let out a giggle at Dustin's scared face. Dustin glared at the baby.

"Quiet you- Now what do i do?" Dustin asked Eddie. Eddie looked over at Seiko, raising one of his brows. Seiko nodded, taking the hint.

"Hey Maddie, I have this story to tell you over here," Seiko said, guiding Maddie away from the two. Eddie cleared his throat.

"Okay Dustin listen closely- Maxime is just one of those girls you have to work harder at,"

"And having a giant manhood?"

"No, the size of THAT doesn't matter," Eddie said, his brow twitching with annoyance. Dustin nodded, listening again.

"Now, I know you do because I used to have a crush on Maxime, and she wouldn't come to me as easily as other girls do,"

"So Seiko is easy? Dude, you must be WAY up in there-"

"Will you shut up and pay attention?" Eddie hissed in a really irritated tone. Dustin pursed his lips together and nodded. Eddie sighed.

"Okay, LOOK, I just couldn't get Maxime to like me no matter what, but I didn't stop, and eventually she started to warm up to me a little,"

"Okay,"

"Until Bear came and said he would tear me apart if I kept flirting it up with her, so then I decided to look other places," Eddie said a bit nervously, running his fingers through his hair as he smiled, "And then I met Seiko, and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah and you two started to date. How does this help me at all?" Dustin asked. Eddie blush a second.

"Oh right... Well, if I hadn't given up, I probably would have been with Maxime,"

"And then you wouldn't be with-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

"Okay okay!" Dustin said, crossing his arms. Eddie took a deep breath, now forcing a friendly tone out.

"Just don't give up on her- if you do you never will get your chance," Eddie said wisely. Dustin nodded, smiling a bit as he wiped the rest of his tears off of his face.

"Wow... Thanks Eddie! That really helps," Eddie smiled.

"I'm glad it does,"

"Your just like that Gary-Stu that everyone needs to go to for advice and stuff, you know?" Dustin said. Eddie's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Thank you Dustin," He said through grit teeth, ignoring Edwin's tugs on his hair. Dustin sighed.

"You know, sometimes though, I wish she was as easy as Sahari," He said. Eddie's face paled at that statement, seeing at who was behind Dustin.

"Um-"

"EXCUSE ME?" Sahari screamed, fuming. Dustin's color left him as he turned all twitchy like, seeing an angry Sahari, and a very angry Sparcticus.

"Uh, that didn't come out right," He said goobaaishly, sweating under his mask.

All that was heard after that was the loud screaming of Dustin, and the breaking of his costume.


	7. Outburst

"I... am so confused..." Seedos said, scratching the back of his head. Dustin smiled, still tuning a banjo (somehow he managed to get his hands on one).

"Okay, so Maxime is a challenge- and not any challenge, THE challenge!" Dustin said, plucking on of the strings of the instrument. Seedos gave him a blank look.

"Sure, but-"

"So I have to try to woo her with complements and other romantic things,"

"Like?"

"Well, after some research, and going through Eddie's journals and chick flick movies, I figured out how to get a girl to fall for you!"

"How- wait, you went through Eddie's stuff?"

"Hey! I can't help it that Gary-Stu has everything!"

"Wait, who's Gary-Stu?" Seedos asked. Dustin face-palmed, and put his fingers back onto the banjo.

"Just tell me how this sounds-" Dustin said as he began to strum very badly, "_OH MAXIME~" _Then the boy began to sing the rest of it with a very scratchy, seriously cracked voice.

Seedos was almost tempted to call Patch to check his ears afterwards.

* * *

><p>"So, have you decided on a Godmother yet?" Leafos asked, scooting closer to Sahari in the booth. Her blue eyes were wide, telling the desert girl that she should really choose her and not someone else. Sahari made a face, scooting away from her.<p>

"Well, it's only been barely two months so no-"

"Leafos, let the girl be. She doesn't need you to be all over her like that," Maxime said, nudging Leafos's leg. Leafos shot her a look, but went back to her original seat, stopping her hovering. Sahari let out a sigh.

"Thanks..." She muttered quietly. Maxime gave her a slight nod, while Leafos pretended not to notice. Seiko covered her mouth, not wanting to giggle at her cousin's actions. She looked over at Sahari.

"So what have you two talked about then?" She asked. Sahari sighed. All the questions she has been getting asked lately have all been the same-

_"Oh, have you decided on a Godmother or Godfather yet?"_

_"Have you two talked about the baby?"_

"_What were the names again?"_

_"Is Sparcticus helping out at all?"_

Seriously, she wanted to have a real conversation- which is what she got when she was with Maxime. Even the guys- especially Sparctcius- would ask how she's doing with the baby and stuff like that. At least Maxime acted like a normal person and actually wanted to talk about everything else.

"Just names and stuff," Sahari replied, not really wanting to get into the details again. Seiko nodded, her grip tightening as the crying of a baby could be heard right behind her. No, for once it wasn't Edwin- A new family had moved into town recently, and had brought a baby with them, and he was a _crier. _

"Lovely day isn't it?" The woman said, completely ignoring the baby's existence. The father nodded, also ignoring the existence.

"Yes it is sweetheart! It certainly has been nice living here!"

"I know! No annoying neighbors, and the folk here are just so nice," She said.

"Indeed," The father said as the baby continued his crying. Seiko's eyes twitched. Leafos gave her cousin a strange look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... No..." Seiko said. Maxime sighed.

"What is it this time?"

"Okay, so you know how Eddie always comes to me whenever Edwin cries or needs a diaper change?" Seiko said, not taking the hint in Maxime's sarcasm. Sahari and Leafos nodded.

"Well, it's just that it's getting a bit irritating," Seiko muttered, a headache starting to spread as the baby started to cry a bit louder. Sahari crossed her arms.

"What's so irritating?"

"Well, I'm just so tired of hearing the sound of crying babies- Sahari, I don't mean to be mean, but PLEASE tell me neither you or Sparcticus were criers as babies!" Seiko said, a bit pleading. Her fingers gripped her dark hair, almost tempted to scream like the baby. Sahari gave her a tiny glare, but then shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about Sparcticus, but my mom always said I was a LOUD one..."

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's the right decision?" Sparcticus asked, looking a bit nervous. Eddie's eyes widened, his hand hitting the side of his head.<p>

"Right decision? Sparcticus, this is PERFECT!" Eddie exclaimed, a giggle from Edwin in the stroller being heard as well. Sparcticus looked down at his friend.

"You think so?"

"Are you kidding? We ALL have been waiting for this, like, forever!" Eddie freaked, a wide smile on his face. He couldn't believe it! Sparcticus was finally going to ask her-

"Oh my God, I- I have to tell Seiko! She will be SO excited!" Eddie said, turning the stroller and himself around. Sparcticus's eyes widened, and he lashed out to grab Eddie's arm.

"W-Wait! I think she's still with Sahari on the girl's lunch!"

"Oh, I'll pull her aside!"

"Eddie,"

"Come on, do you really thing _I_would tell Sahari about this?"

"Can't you just alert her instead?" Sparcticus asked, letting go of Eddie's arm. Eddie thought for a moment as Edwin started to whine a little.

"Nope, i have to tell her in person! Can you watch Edwin for a minute? I promise I will be RIGHT back," Eddie said, racing off as fast as he could in his tight pants. Sparcticus sighed, looking into the stroller at Edwin. Edwin looked back up at the eskimo with wide silver eyes, and he smiled.

"... So how are you doing?" Sparcticus asked the little baby. Edwin only made gibberish baby sounds in response.

* * *

><p>"So then I told Petula that <em>anyone<em>could beat that over-dressed Kittyfloss of hers in the P-Factor any day," Leafos said, continuing with her painfully long story about her and Petula's weekly argument. Sahari wasn't paying much attention as she picked at her nails.

"That's nice," She said. Maxime nodded, playing with the straw in her drink. Seiko was the only one who didn't say anything. Instead her teeth started to grit together, her right eye twitching as that same baby continued to cry. His parents continued to have their useless conversation, not even bothering to do anything about it. Sure, everyone there was getting irritated with the child, but Seiko was the only one who was actually showing it in her face.

Then the child started to get even LOUDER, and finally... the gardener snapped.

"WHAA! WHAA! WHAA!" Seiko screamed, looking over in her booth right at the baby. The father and the mother of the child stared back at her, eyes wide, and the baby went silent with it's tear stained face.

"WHAA! IT'S NOT SO FUN IS IT? WHAA!" Seiko continued to scream, her face turning bright red from her irritation. Maxime, Leafos's and Sahari's jaws dropped, watching as their friend continued to scream at the innocent child.

"YOU TWO ARE JUST TUNING THIS OUT AREN'T YOU?" Seiko then screamed to the parents, leaning in real close to the mother's face, "WHAA!"

"Seiko, you REALLY should calm down-" Maxime said, trying to yank the gardener back into her seat, but Seiko continued to make the loud, fake crying noises at the child. The parents looked quite angry.

"Man, I take back what I said about the people here being real friendly!" The father said, grabbing his child before he and his wife walked out of there angrily. Seiko then sat back down in her seat, her arms crossed as her brows where creased together in annoyance. Maxime and Sahari looked at each other, while Leafos watched the angry couple leave.

"... Well, now I know who DOESN'T babysit the kid..." Sahari said, putting a hand on her stomach. Maxime snorted.

"Man Seiko, I knew you had temper problems, but I never would have thought you would have screamed at a _baby_," She said, hitting her fist on the table as she tried to hold back her laughter. Seiko felt her face burn.

"Well, his damn parents weren't doing ANYTHING about it! At least I know Sahari and Sparcticus would never let their-"

"Seiko?"

"WHAT LEAFOS?" Seiko screamed, not in the mood for being interrupted. Leafos didn't take any note of it, and goobaaishly pointed to the door. Seiko turned her head, her angry face suddenly turning to shock when she saw Eddie there, returning the same look. The Inn was completely silent, except for the faint sound of dishes being washed in the back.

"E-Eddie?" Seiko said in a shaky tone through the silence. Eddie blinked, opening the door back up.

"Um... I can see that this is a bad time..." He said before bolting out the door.

"W-WAIT! Oh man..." Seiko said, her head hitting the table. Maxime turned her head away, hiding her laughter along with Sahari, while Leafos was the only one a bit sympathetic.

"Man, I'm sorry Seiko, but THAT... was hilarious," Maxime said. Seiko looked up slightly to give her a seething glare. Sahari snorted.

"Careful Maxime... she might go off you you too!"

* * *

><p>Sparcticus stood there, right where Eddie had left him. He was cradling Edwin in his arms. About a minute ago, the baby stretched his arms out to the Eskimo, begging to be held. Sparcticus wasn't sure if Eddie would have wanted him too, but he couldn't resist the little whimpers any longer. He sighed.<p>

"Man, you are cute..." Sparcticus said, letting the little baby play with his fingers. He managed a smile, realizing how much he loved listening to a baby giggle. He almost started to see Edwin's hair turning a dark brown color, and his silver eyes turning into the beautiful golden brown Sahari had. He almost started to see his own child-

"Sparcticus," Eddie's voice said, snapping Sparcticus out of his thoughts. Sparcticus looked at the Lizard boy, who looked both confused and a bit sad.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry... I'll put him back-"

"No, it's alright- I don't mind that," Eddie said, waving Sparcticus off. Sparcticus continued to cradle the baby, frowning at his friend's face.

"Is something wrong?" Sparcticus asked. Eddie sighed, which meant that it was a big problem.

"Well, I went to go tell Seiko the news about you and Sahari, and... I think she hates kids," Eddie said sadly, slumping a bit as he began to tell about what happened at the restaurant.


	8. Songs and Poems

The fallowing day

* * *

><p>"I don't know..." Sparcticus muttered, touching a finger to his chin. The man at the counter tapped his fingers impatiently, sighing out a little bit. He was getting a bit irritated- this man had been here all morning, and couldn't decide on a thing!<p>

"Well, then how about this one?" He asked, holding up another one. Sparcticus studied it carefully, even picking it up himself to look at it a bit closer. After a few seconds, he shook his head.

"No," Sparcticus said simply in a polite tone, handing it back to the man at the counter. The man fought the urge to groan out, and simply put it away. He had to think for a moment. This man had been there all day, turning down every one he showed down. What kind of expectations did a simple Eskimo have anyway?

"Okay... What are you looking for exactly?" Sparcticus thought for a moment- he wasn't sure how to put it. A simple "Something Perfect" wouldn't do.

Then finally, his eyes stopped on the perfect one.

Inside the display case, right beside the one he was currently looking at, was a 24k diamond ring. It had multiple perfect sized diamonds on it, with each one surrounded with a few topaz studs that would look perfect with any desert outfit.

He had to buy it.

"How much is that one?" Sparcticus asked, pointing at the ring. The man at the counter squinted his eyes a bit.

"Ah, you like that one don't you?"

"Yes, now how much is it?"

"Well," the man said, "It's kinda pricey,"

"She will be worth every coin. Just tell me how much,"

"About 5,000cc," The man said simply, as if the price was only 10 coins. Sparcticus looked up at the man, who had a brow raised.

"Is she worth that much?" He asked. Sparcticus reached his hands into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Every cent," He said, starting to pour out everything he had.

* * *

><p>Eddie sat on his couch, hugging his legs in. He watched as Edwin continued to chew on one of the cushions on the couch. Normally, Eddie would have pried the cuchion away so it wouldn't have been ruined, but this time was different. His thoughts were going through his head.<p>

"Do you think I should?" He said out loud to no one in particular. Edwin stopped his chewing and looked up at his brother curiously. Eddie groaned out, burying his head between his hands.

"I can't be with a girl who hates kids," He continued, "I mean, what if I want to have a family one day?" Edwin only made a little cooing sound and continued his chewing. Eddie sighed.

"Oh what would you know. You're just a baby," He muttered.

* * *

><p>Sparcticus had never been so happy. He had gotten the perfect ring, which was now tucked away safely in his pocket, and had just set up the perfect dinner at Sahari's favorite restaurant. Flutterscotches were fluttering like crazy in his stomach- after he got the ring, he had to ask her as soon as possible. He couldn't possibly wait.<p>

Thankfully, she was right there near their favorite bench, chatting away with someone.

"Yeah, you KNOW he's gonna want to help you with that child... Well duh, he's _Eddie!_ He can't even stand looking at mud, let alone a dirty diaper! ... I know it's annoying but- Oh hey Sparty's here, so I gotta go," Sahari said, hanging up as she turned to Sparcticus, "Hi Sparcticus!" Sparcticus felt his stomach clench a bit. Why was he feeling this way? Oh God, he wasn't even popping the question yet and he was already worried about it...

"Hi Sahari. Who were you talking to?" Sparcticus asked. Sahari stood up, heaving a bit as she answered.

"Oh, I was talking to Seiko. Apparently Eddie called her over to talk to her about something, and she's all worried that it's about Edwin. Sometimes that boy needs to grow a pair and learn how to take care of a kid,"

"Oh that's it?"

"Yeah, as far as I know anyway," Sahari said, playing with her poncho, picking off a piece of lint that was stuck to it. Sparcticus nodded, deciding not to tell Sahari about what was _really _going on, because what was going to be happening very soon was much more important then his friends problems.

"Sahari, are you planning on doing anything this Friday?" Sparcticus asked, changing the subject completely. Sahari thought for a moment.

"No, not really,"

"Then, would you like to go out for some dinner that night then?" Sahari's face brightened.

"Of course- oh my God," Sahari said, her eyes widening. Sparcticus's eyes widened as well. What was she looking at? Was it sticking out of his pocket?

"A little girl lost her Barkbark!" Sahari exclaimed, pushing past Sparcticus and tearing off the piece of paper that was taped onto the pole. Sparcticus let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! She drew a picture and everything," Sahari said, sounding a bit choked up, "Oh I hope she finds her pet soon!" Then she started to bawl at how adorable the picture looked. Sparcticus stood there a moment before putting a hand on Sahari's shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Sahari... your mood swings are always taking the best of you..." He muttered quietly so she wouldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Eddie almost jumped at the knock on the door.<p>

"Oh it's her!" He fretted, chewing on his nails a bit. Edwin took no notice and was now chewing his own fingers until Eddie gently pulled them out.

"How could you chew on your fingers like this? How can I break this to her gently without making her cry?" Eddie said before shaking his head, reminding himself that Edwin was only a baby. He got up off of the couch, hearing the knock on the door again. He walked over a bit slowly, starting to feel the twitches come on. He didn't want to break the gardener's heart this way, but it had to be done-

"Hey Eddie!" Seiko said happily, planting a kiss on Eddie's cheek as she walked on it. Eddie blinked, without even realizing that he had already answered the door. He turned around, seeing Seiko leaning over the couch, making little baby noises at Edwin.

"Hi Seiko," Eddie said, walking over, twiddling his thumbs. Seiko turned around, smiling at him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Uh," Eddie said, not really sure how to start this off. He took a deep breath, having to be a bit bold.

"Seiko, about the restaurant yesterday..." Seiko frowned.

"Oh that... listen, I have been wanting to talk to you a long time about this, but-"

"I understand if you hate kids, and I'm-"

"Hate kids? Lizard, what are you talking about?" Seiko said, a bit surprised. Eddie finally looked right at her.

"Well, the way you yelled at the kid-"

"Eddie, I don't hate kids! I was just... a bit irritated at the time," Seiko explained, taking hold of the boy's hand. Eddie blinked.

"Irritated?"

"Well, I was tired of listening to the baby cry," She said, "I mean, it's just annoying that his parents just sat there and let him cry and cry, and my GOD I was trying to talk to my friends, but then the baby would scream LOUDER, and THEN it started to throw FOOD-"

"Seiko,"

"Oh no, you just do NOT let your kid throw food, especially into MY hair!"

"Seiko,"

"And THEN the little BRAT had the NERVE to THEN-"

"Seiko your killing my hand," Eddie winced, his face clearly showing pain. Seiko blushed, releasing his hand. Eddie shook it, waiting for it to turn back to it's normal color.

"Well, kids cry and they do it all the time at other restaurants. I don't see how it would have disturbed you this time," Eddie said. Seiko looked a bit nervous, biting her bottom lip.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Maxime sighed, finally putting her shovel down for the first time that day. Do you really think it's easy to master romance Ellephanillas? If you say yes, my friend, you are TERRIBLY wrong. The girl sighed, taking a seat on a rock, the first time she had sat all day. Now, all she wanted to do was relax and probably call up a friend to talk with.<p>

Unfortunately, it had to wait.

"Yo, Maxime!" A deep voice called out. Maxime looked up, seeing Bear A. Marcus standing before her. He was wearing his Fizzlybear suit as proudly as ever, and he looked a bit tired.

"Hey Bear,"

"Quiet girl, and let Bear speak. He wrote a little somethin' for ya," He said. Maxime raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now Bear presents _Maxime,_ a poem he wrote about five minutes ago," He said, clearing his throat. Then he started to read his poem in a rapping tone of voice that sounded really, REALLY, bad-

_Yo Maxime, _

_What's up with you?_

_You're looking so fine, _

_in those little shorty-shorts,_

_Girl, you really should be Bear's,_

_He's so fair in some ways or five,_

_he's also got a _

_5 inch 10_

"I'm sorry, a 5 inch 10?" Maxime said, completely interrupting him. She completely left out the part about it being the worst poem she ever heard, and the fact that he was trying to rap it when it didn't even rhyme made it even worse.

"That's the size of Bear's pleasure stick. Now, Bear wants to finish his poem-"

"_MAXIME~"_ A scratchy voice sounded out from the distance. Bear turned his head angrily.

"Who dares interrupt Bear's dirty talking?" He growled. That was when Dustin appeared, in his Mallowolf costume. Since the costume was destroyed once, he had put it back together with a bunch of duct tape. Yes, it looked completely terrible, and the blonde gardener was hoping that his song would make up for it.

"I did!" Dustin said, turning to Maxime. He then smiled like a goofball.

"Hi Maxime- Guess what I did?"

"Took a shower?"

"... Yes, but I also wrote you a _song~_" Dustin said. Maxime's eyes widened and she tried to protest when Dustin suddenly whipped out his banjo and started to play it.

_Oh Maxime, the girl of my dreams,_

_Your so damn pretty,_

_It makes me wonder if you get it from your mommy or your daddy,_

_Most likely, it was probably from your mom~_

*Banjo solo... Thingy*

_Damn girl,_

_Your a sexy chick,_

_The way your booty-_

"That's the WORST song Bear has EVER heard!" Bear interrupted. Dustin fumed, glaring over at him.

"Hey, I didn't interrupt your stupid poem- which was TERRIBLE by the way!"

"Oh, why you little skunkbag! Bear's gonna mess your whole face up!" Bear said, taking a step forward. Dustin swung his banjo out, only to have it be grabbed by Bear. He simply tossed it aside. Dustin paled, then ran for his life as Bear started to chase him. Maxime sat there, watching the two boys disappear into the distance.

"... Idiots," She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you are all wondering... no. No I did not try to write good songs... or poems xD It's freaking Bear A. Marcus and Dustin, who don't know the first THING about writing poems or songs... which are pretty much the same thing. DEAL WITH IT! <strong>

**AND... I can totally write a real one if I tried xD**


	9. Will You?

"Really? That's what it was?" Eddie asked in surprise, his purple eyes widening a bit. Seiko nodded a bit shyly.

"Well... yeah. I know I said I would help any way I can with your little brother Eddie, but sometimes I think you rely on my too much, and it just kinda got a bit irritating to me," Seiko said, shifting her feet uncomfortably. Eddie felt like he got slapped in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do I really come to you that much?"

"Well, yeah, whenever the kid needs a diaper change or needs to stop crying. I didn't say anything because... I don't really know..."

Eddie sighed, "Oh Seiko, if you would have said something, then I wouldn't have made you help me so much." Seiko blushed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I just... Sometimes, I just wish that I actually knew what I was doing," Eddie muttered, taking a seat on the couch next to the gardener, "I mean, my parents are always so busy, and I don't blame them or anything, but I'm only 17! I don't know how to take care of a baby." Seiko looked at him apologetically, putting a hand on his knee.

"Eddie, he's you younger brother. You can take care of him- your parents wouldn't trust you with him if they didn't think so," Eddie looked at her.

"... You really think so?"

"Yes. All you need is some practice," Seiko said, taking a bit sniff. Her nose then wrinkled, and she pointed to Edwin, who's lip quivered like he was about to cry again.

"This would be a good time," She said. The smell hit Eddie's nose, and he winced.

"Oh Lord," he muttered. As much as he resented it, he had to do it. It was his duty. Well... Not in that way, but you know what I mean.

"I can do this... I can do this..." He was muttering to himself, picking up his baby brother. He inhaled sharply, still muttering the words over and over. Seiko turned on the couch, watching him disappear into the hallway.

"You can do it Eddie!" She called out. There was a faint "Thank you" and then it was silent for several minutes.

**THUD!**

Seiko blinked as she heard the loud thud sound. She then sighed heavily.

"He fainted again, as soon as that diaper was opened," She muttered to herself, walking to Edwin's room to see if her hypothesis was correct.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what their problem was," Maxime muttered into her phone. She was doodling in her journal, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders. Her mask laid on the nightstand next to her bed, where she was laying flat on her stomach, listening to whoever was on the other line of her alert system.<p>

"No, and Bear even told me the size of his penis too... Yeah, I mean it! He seriously did... 5 inch 10 I believe. I don't even understand what the ten even means! ... No, it's about 2 and a half centimeters to make an inch... I don't know, I just don't know, but when I asked him what he was talking about, he said "Pleasure Rod". What kind of guy calls _that_ his pleasure rod? It just sounds weird..." Maxime muttered, finishing up her doodle of a Flapyak. She looked at it, frowning. She had drawn the designs of it wrong, and she began to scribble over it as Sahari, who was on the other line, chattered on.

"No, DUSTIN was the one about to sing about how much he loves my butt. If Bear hadn't started to chase him, I probably would have... Yeah, knowing Dustin, he would think of it as some kind of sex game... Ew that's gross! No WAY I would do that with EITHER of them! ... I don't care if your joking, don't EVER suggest that again," Maxime said. She was trying to sound threatening, which was hard with her giggles. She put her pen down, her face turning a bit serious, with a mix of interest.

"Really? That sounds kinda random... No, I'm not saying that he shouldn't ever take you out, but he hasn't taken you anywhere in almost three months... No it's great! I'm glad he is! You deserve more then to stay at home all the time," Maxime said, closing her journal, "Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye Sahari." Click.

Maxime rolled over on her bed, now looking up at her ceiling. There were very few cracks in it, but that wasn't what she was focused on.

_A surprise date at a fancy restaurant Sparcticus? Just what are you planning,_ Maxime thought to herself as her eyes traced along one of the cracks.

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

* * *

><p>Sparcticus waited out front of the restaurant, wearing some of his nicest clothes. They were even nicer then the tuxedo he wore when he took her to the Ball, and his tie was even more blue then his own eyes. He caught the attention of many women who walked by, but he was only looking for a specific one. Patch should be bringing her by really soon...<p>

"Sparcticus!" A cheery voice called. Sparcticus looked up, his heart fluttering.

Sahari had daintily hopped out of Patch's red car, looking as beautiful as ever. She had curled her hair, and it looked so soft and feathery that it would make you want to come up and play with it. She was wearing a ruffled brown skirt with a cream colored blouse on top. The blouse added a special flare to Sahari's stomach, which was now starting to show a little bit. She walked up to Sparcticus, batting her mascara-covered eyes at him.

"Hello, my little cactus flower," Sparcticus said, his way of complimenting on how beautiful she looked. Sahari blushed slightly under her mask, her light brown eyes looking even brighter then ever, even in the dark.

"So, you ready to eat?" She asked sweetly, her little hand wrapping itself around his bigger one. Sparcticus smiled, the flutterscotches coming back. The ring was tucked away in his pocket, and he was hoping it wasn't sticking out. It would ruin everything if even the _slightest _hint got to her.

"Yes of course. Come," Sparcticus said in his deepest, most romantic tone of voice Sahari had ever heard come out of him. He walked her to the podium out the front, and the host walked the couple to a special room in the back, one that was lit with dim lights and candles, and had some very elegant looking silverware and tablecloth. Sahari stared at it, taking in the beautiful sight.

"Sparcticus... Did you go through all this trouble for me?" Sparcticus smiled, a warming smile that could have melted the entire Pinarctic.

* * *

><p>After a delicious meal, containing of the most expensive of cuisine, the happy couple chatted over some glasses of iced water. Sahari played with her straw nervously.<p>

"Sparcticus, you didn't have to go through all of this for me," She said to him. Sparcticus shook his head.

"I wanted to. You're worth it," Sparcticus said, looking right into her eyes. Sahari blushed under her mask at his words. Sparcticus's hand reached over and took hers, the one that was playing with the straw. He had to ask her now.

"Sahari,"

"Yes Sparty?" She said, tilting her head in the cutest of ways. Sparcticus felt himself choke up a bit. Oh, was he getting nervous.

"There is something... something I really want to tell you..." the Eskimo said, Sahari leaned forward a bit, her curls bouncing out from behind her ears. Sparcticus swallowed hard, and the words began to flow with ease when his eyes once again met hers.

"Sahari... I love you... No, I can't even say that I love you- I'm _in _love with you," He started. Sahari blinked, her blush actually starting to become noticeable now. He took a deep breath, finding his courage to continue.

"You are the sunlight that brightens even my coldest days. You are the warm desert wind beneath my frosted wings. You are the perfect rainbow that rises after the darkest of storms. Your the greatest thing that ever happened to me," the Eskimo said, the words flowing like the clearest of streams, "When I first met you, I was stunned by your personality, by your beauty. You are loud, rambunctious, never afraid to stand for what you believe in. Your sweet, kind, a thrill seeker even, and one of the most understanding people I have ever met."

Sahari was speechless. Tears started to form in her eyes as she listened to Sparcticus's words.

"Your the one who has dealt with my flaws, and stayed with me through my darkest days. You filled the hole in my heart that was left open when my father, and even my own mother, left my side for good. You have filled my heart with pride and joy,even when I don't show it," He took a deep breath, "Basically, what I am trying to say is," Sparcticus then got up from his seat. He got down to one knee, his hands holding a small black box. He opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring Sahari had ever seen.

"Sahari Acosta, will you marry me?" He asked. Sahari's tears fell from her eyes. Her heart was beating quickly, and a loving smile was on her face. She let out a loud squeal, practically pouncing on Sparcticus.

"YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" She cried. Everyone who had heard and had been watching the proposal began to cheer, clapping loudly as Sparcticus slid the ring onto Sahari's finger. The two then shared a loving kiss, the best either one of them had ever had.

"Waiters! Bring out some wine for this special occasion!" One of the server's cried. Sparcticus turned to him while Sahari kept her grip around his waist.

"Oh, she can't have that. She's pregnant," The server blushed.

"Oh... Then bring out some cake! Or something to celebrate! NOW YOU HEATHENS!" The server screamed. Another one came up and smacked him in the face.

"Larry, you only have worked here for a month! Don't think for a SECOND that you can order any one of us around!"

"Sorry Larissa..." The server muttered, walking back to the kitchen in shame as Sahari and Sparcticus continued their perfect moment.


	10. Breaking the News and Raps

Petula was smirking. She sat outside happily, waiting for her to walk on down. She couldn't wait to brag.

"Are you sure that's the case Petula?" Fannie asked, who was taking a break at the moment. Petula nodded.

"Like, yeah. Seiko had, like, a freak out and screamed at a kid,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so she like, hates kids. The best part though, is that Eddie saw it happen, and he was thinking about breaking it off tonight," Fannie's eyes widened.

"Oh the poor girl! We will have to comfort her if that-"

"Comfort her? Fannie, she's like, the enemy! She took my Eddiekins away from me," Petula said in an angry tone, almost tempted to punch Fannie in her skinny little arm. Fannie looked at her friend.

"Well, I'm sure Seiko didn't mean to! If she would have known, then she would have backed off," Fannie said happily. Petula rolled her eyes.

"Fannie, I don't think you understand the first thing about how romance works for girls," Petula said. Fannie didn't hear her though, because she was watching up the street. Petula raised a brow and fallowed her friends eyes, wondering what the heck was so important that she wouldn't pay attention to her. Of course, there was a good reason.

"Well, you got it after you woke up, so at least you got it!" Seiko said, her eyes focused on the Lizard boy next to her. Her slim fingers were intertwined in his, and it looked kinda like she was helping him walk around with the way he was some what leaning on her shoulder a bit. His face looked a bit green as well.

"After I found the nose plugs and gloves, I guess I did alright..." he muttered. Seiko giggled at his words as they casually walked by Petula and Fannie. Petula's mouth hung open, her arms hanging limply on both sides of her. Fannie scratched the back of her head.

"They don't look like they broke up Petula," The shop keeper looked over at Fannie.

"Like... shut up Cyborg..." she said, using the nickname Doug still uses when the diggerling sees the mail woman. Fannie pouted, crossing her arms at hearing that name yet again.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

* * *

><p>"Man, how long have we all been sitting here?" Maddie complained loudly over all the noise at the table. Many people have gotten the same alert- Leafos, Maxime, Patch, Eddie, Seiko, Maddie, Dustin, Bear A. Marcus, Seedos, Fannie- Even Petula was there, pouting because there wasn't an open seat next to Eddie. Maddie's question was left unanswered, though, because people would just keep talking. Patch and Leafos were in deep conversation (God knows what about), Eddie was ranting to Seiko about how he was going to change about taking care of Edwin, and unfortunately, Dustin and Bear were in a heated argument.<p>

"Hey, I was here first!" Dustin almost yelled, his grip tight in the chair. Bear had a tight grip as well, glaring right back at the skinny blonde boy.

"No, Bear was, now _move,_" Bear A. Marcus growled. Dustin held his ground though, refusing to move, despite Seedos's protests.

"Come on Dustin, there are other places to-"

"Be quiet Seedmour. I'm not losing to him!" Dustin said, cutting off Seedos. The seed merchant rolled his eyes and decided to go look for another place to sit. If Dustin wanted to die, so be it. Dustin and Bear continued to fight over the seat, while Maxime had to sit next to it, looking quite irritated. bear finally had enough.

"GRRR! That's it- there's only one way to settle this,"

"FINE! Punch me if you want- I will sit next to Maxime even of I have to legs!" Dustin said boldly while his legs trembled like crazy. Bear shook his head.

"No- this place it to public to dismember you in!"

"Thank GOD!"

"Instead, we will settle this... with RAP!" Bear said, pointing a finger to exaggerate. Everyone looked at the two, even Maxime, who was trying her hardest to ignore them.

"R-Rap?" Patch echoed in a stuttering tone.

"Really? Is that the best you could, like, come up with?" Petula asked, with Fannie nodding in approval. Unfortunately, the guys weren't even paying attention. Dustin smirked.

"You... are ON!" He said, clearing his throat. Everyone groaned, knowing this couldn't end well. Bear smirked as well, crossing his arms.

"You're up, small fry," He said. Dustin nodded, and got started as some people at the table started a good beat.

_"Bear over here's acting tough. Though it's nothing more then a little bluff. He gets more ladies then I do, but all their thoughts of him are Mary-sues. He's not the toughest guy in this village, it's only his big bear suit that gives him the advantage. The truth is he's like the Twilight Saga- he only gets worse as he continues on HOLLA!" _Dustin said, his beat completely on. Some of the villagers looked quite impressed.

"Wow. The idiot actually did something right," Maddie commented. Only Fannie wasn't impressed.

"The Twilight saga was actually very good, thank you very much!"

"Fannie, you're the only person in this village that actually likes sparkly vampires and egoistical werewolves," Petula muttered. Fannie pouted, sinking in her seat a little. Bear cleared his throat, and then he begun his mini-rap.

_"Dustin over here is afraid of water- he smells so bad because he doesn't take a shower! Gay porn is his obsession. If he doesn't quit, it will be his profession. I may not be the strongest guy on this village, but at least I'm more intimidating then a head of cabbage. And the fact that he hangs out with Seedos everyday, gives us the impression that your gay. I can get myself a lady- all you can get is a seed-munching baby!"_ Bear finished with a jab to Dustin's shoulder. Everyone went "OH!" As Dustin was dissed, which made him look quite pissed.

"OH COME ON! My rap was WAY better then that, and I do NOT read gay porn! That was only one time because I was curious!" Dustin defended. Bear waved him off.

"Oh shut up and sit somewhere else," Bear said, taking his seat next to Maxime. Maxime looked a bit impressed.

"Wow, I didn't know you could rap," She said to Bear. Dustin was fuming, and hopped across the table onto the chair across from Maxime.

"Screw that seat! I can see her cleavage better from here!" Dustin boasted proudly. Maxime made a face, picking her fork up and stabbing it into his hand. Dustin let out a very girly scream.

"AH FORK IN MY HAND FORK IN MY HAND!" He cried, trying to pull the metal out. Bear grinned happily.

Bear: 1 ~ Dustin:0

"Well, thank God that's over with!" Sahari's voice called out. Everyone now turned there attention to Sahari and Sparcticus, who had just shown up.

"There you are! We were wondering when you were going to show up," Leafos exclaimed, her eyes studying the couple's happy faces.

"Like, seriously. We had to listen to Dustin and Bear rap, which surprisingly didn't suck that much," Petula said.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Seiko asked, noticing the happy faces herself. Maddie even looked a bit interested. Sahari turned to Sparcticus.

"Can I tell them?"

"Well, I gu-"

"SPARCTICUS AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Sahari screamed at the top of her tiny lungs. Every girl in the room (and Eddie) gasped and squealed, while the other guys looked quite shocked.

"OH MY GOD! This is SO exciting!" Leafos exclaimed, practically pushing Patch out of the way so she could talk to the couple. Seiko actually ran up with Maddie and gave the desert girl a giant hug.

"Oh, congratulations you two!" Seiko gushed, releasing Sahari. Maddie nodded, only giving the girl a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Glad he finally got the guts to ask!" She said. Sparcticus gave her a look, which was interrupted when Eddie came running up.

"I'm so proud of you Sparcticus! You managed to ask her," Eddie said, clearing his throat slightly. Sparcticus nodded, looking over to see Sahari showing all the girls the ring he bought her, how they were all gushing over here and giving her a hard time over there.

"Yeah... I am a lucky man Eddie..." Sparcticus turned to him, "It took a lot of practice, but I managed to say everything I wanted to say."

"W-We w-wish you the b-best Sparcticus," Patch said, patting the Eskimo on the back. Then Dustin decided to speak up, still trying to get the fork out of his hand.

"Can I be the flower girl? Please?" He asked. Everyone looked at him funny.

"... Did he say flower girl?" Seedos muttered. Sahari raised a brow.

"Dustin, we are NOT going to let you be the flower girl!" Dustin frowned.

"Please? I will wear a dress and everything!" He pleaded. Maxime's eyebrow twitched.

"You really are a man, aren't you?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Dustin, being the idiot he is, didn't get the hinted sarcasm, and instead started to giggle like a school girl.

"She thinks I'm a man," He said in a giddy tone to Eddie. The Lizard boy sighed.

"You really need help..." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Man... this took forever for me to write... damn my procrastination... Anyway, those raps were hard to write D: How can people write those so easily? Nothingless, I just want to know which one you liked better :D That's all!<br>**  
><strong>Please review! <strong>


	11. Wedding Plans, Dragons and Twins

"Okay, so I want a GIANT cake- we are talking ten layers here!" Sahari said to the wedding planner, a wide smile on her face. Sparcticus smiled, a second mask to hide his regret.

and NO, I DON'T mean the regret of getting engaged to Sahari- he's just regretting letting Sahari plan the entire thing. The little Desert girl was picking out everything that was expensive- silverware, food, napkins- Sparcticus didn't even know napkins could even be expensive.

"Okay dearie, ten layers..." He said, writing things down in his planning book. The man looked back up, smiling brightly.

"Now, do you have a date yet? You probably want it soon, don't you?" He asked, looking down at Sahari's stomach. Sahari smiled, putting her hand over her stomach. The baby was about four months along now, and she and Sparcticus were going to see Patch after meeting with the wedding planner to see what gender their child will be.

"Actually no," Sahari said, much to everyone's surprise, "I want to have it on May 24th." Sparcticus blinked. That was four months from now. Would that even be a good idea?

"Sahari are you sure? I mean, you will be pretty far along by then-"

"Sparty, don't be such a worry wart. It will be fine," Sahari said, playfully swatting his hand away, "May 24th at the P-Factor. Now, if we are done for the day, Sparcticus and I have an appointment we have to get to." The wedding planner nodded, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Of course! Well, I will start making the calls- have a wonderful day," He said happily, waving until the happy couple left the building. After they were out of sight, his smile immediately washed off of his face. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Damn, this is gonna be one hard wedding to plan..." He muttered, lighting the cigarette and placing it into his mouth to inhale.

* * *

><p>"You look so pretty today, you know." Eddie cooed, his fingers tracing the outlines of her chin. Seiko giggled, shivering a bit at his light touch. Goosebumps formed under her lavender cross-over sweater as a cold breeze came by.<p>

"It just got cold all of a sudden didn't it?" Seiko said nervously, smoothing out her pants a little. Eddie smirked, his hand sliding over hers as his lips placed a gentle kiss onto her cheek.

"I don't know Sei... I think it feels perfect out here," He whispered, his warm breath faintly brushing against her ear. Seiko let out a tiny giggle, her fingers intertwining around his.

"I guess it is," She whispered back, planting a kiss upon his cheek as well.

"Hey, can you guys speak a little louder? It's hard to record what you're saying!" A loud voice suddenly spoke, actually quit loudly. Seiko shrieked, practically jumping on Eddie, who probably shrieked louder then her. A mess of blonde hair suddenly shot up, a bunch of leaves entangled into it. Seiko's fear suddenly turned to anger.

"DUSTIN?" She screamed. The blonde boy smiled goobaaishly, a tape recorder in his hands.

"Hiya," He said. Eddie's heart finally slowed down, and he was now glaring angrily at him.

"What in the WORLD are you DOING?" Eddie almost shouted. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Recording everything you guys are saying, duh!" He said. Seiko growled.

"We can see that- but WHY, and you better speak before I knock all your teeth out," She threatened. Dustin's pupils got even smaller, and he scooted back.

"Relax Seiko, I just want to learn how to talk to girls, and let me tell you- Seedos isn't very good about giving advice about that," He said, nodding as if to confirm what he had said. Eddie blinked, his arms still gripped onto Seiko's shoulders from his previous scare.

"You want to know how to talk to girls?" Eddie asked. Dustin nodded, though that only made Seiko even angrier.

"Can't you ask someone else and get out of my garden?" She asked. Dustin shrugged.

"Well... Willy isn't exactly all that smart, Arfur will probably go on a long two hour story about some girlfriend he had once, Jardiniero will just go on about how lucky of a man he was to even have a wife, Patch will probably stutter a lot and then faint, Seedos just doesn't know, and Bart will probably give me another lesson on what sex is-"

"OKAY WE GET IT," Seiko shouted, looking over at Peanut. The Dragonache was nuzzling his daughter, Tia, the Geckie/Dragonache hybrid.

"Peanut? Can you come here for a moment?" Seiko called out. Both Dustin and Eddie were confused at first as to why the gardener would suddenly want the fire-breathing pinata to be there. Of course, Eddie got it right away, and he started to scoot back a bit to avoid the upcoming flames.

"Seiko..." He muttered. Of course she wasn't exactly listening. No one interrupts her time with Eddie and gets away with it.

"Dustin, I'm going to give you three seconds to _ run_," Seiko said as Peanut came up. The Dragonache's brown eyes darkened a bit as he looked at the blonde boy, getting the hint his mother was giving him. Dustin, of course, didn't get it.

"Why would I run? I need Eddie to-"

"THREE!" Seiko shouted. Dustin finally got the message, and then took off as fast as his skinny legs could have taken him as the first fireball went right over his head. Peanut fallowed him, but not to quickly. After Dustin was out of sight, Seiko turned back to Eddie.

"So where were we?" She asked in a cute way. Eddie gave a slight chuckle.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"... No. Besides, he deserves it for creeping on us like that."

"... Very true," Eddie said as the two's lips connected as Dustin ran behind them screaming, his blonde hair a bit singed.

* * *

><p>"Oh... is that him or her?" Sahari asked, lying on the bed. She had a hospital gown on, and her legs were spread open as the picture of the future baby came into view. Sparcticus looked at the screen, his fingers intertwining with Sahari's now. Patch examined the screen closely as well.<p>

"Y-Yes. It l-looks to be p-pretty h-healthy right n-now," He said. The happy couple took a few more moments to look upon the child- _ their_ child. A smile stretched across their faces. Sparcticus let out a sigh, images of the future child coming to his head. The dark brown hair, the light brown hair, the overcoat... or maybe a poncho... which ever kind of weather it would prefer, he guessed.

"Hm, this is particular..." Patch muttered, not one stutter being heard. Sahari and Sparcticus now both turned to the doctor.

"What?" Sahari asked. Patch rubbed the bottom of his chin with his hand.

"Well Sahari... i-it looks like you will be h-having twins," he said. Sparcticus felt his heart skip a beat, and Sahari's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She practically breathed. Her grip on Sparcticus's hand tightened. Patch let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh wait I-I think that's j-just it's head," Patch said. Sparcticus and Sahari let out a low breath, a sigh of relief. Then Patch shook his head.

"No, it's twins." He said.

"Are you sure? Maybe it just has a big head, because you KNOW Sparcticus has a big head!" Sahari said quickly. She ignored the look Sparcticus gave her. She couldn't have twins! Do you not have any idea how hard that will be to give birth too?

"Y-yes I am certain," Patch said, pointing to the screen, "See the other arm over here? And there's the shape of the other head right here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Man I am sorry it's been a while since I have updated this D: It took me a while to think about what I was supposed to do next... but I will never abandon this story! <strong>

**So... Yeah... I guess you can review... and be prepare for what's next for our happy couple :D**


	12. The BabyBridal Shower

"Twins? TWINS? Sparcticus, I don't think my hips are even wide enough to handle that!" Sahari said, running her fingers through her messy brown hair. She was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating as she walked down the street as quickly as she could. Sparcticus struggled to keep up with her, but he managed to extend his arm out onto her shoulder and turn her around.

"Sahari, calm down," He said, "I am just as shocked as you are."

"Yeah, but your not the one who is going to be giving birth to Ellephanillas!" Sahari practically screamed. Sparcticus looked a bit taken back.

"Excuse me?"

"Sparty, have you SEEN how big you are? These kids are going to be, like, 20 pounds!"

"Sahari," Sparcticus started, getting down on his knees so his eyes could meet hers, "Look, don't worry too much. You're a strong woman; you can handle anything. They probably won't be THAT big, but you will be fine."

"... Promise?" Sahari said, looking right at him. Sparcticus's blue eyes seemed to glitter a bit, and he nodded.

"Of course. Now come on; it might be best if you got home and got some rest,"

* * *

><p>Sahari let out a shaky breath. She kicked up more sand with every step as she walked across her garden. She reached up to scratch behind the ear of one of the Camellos as she continued to her little house. She could feel herself getting a little warm under her mask from the sun. No wonder Sparcticus couldn't walk her all the way home; that man would have a stroke in seconds!<p>

_But as much as I don't want to admit it, Sparcticus may be right about getting some rest, _she thought as her hand grasped the doorknob, _... Man, these kids must be affecting me more then I think-_

"SURPRISE!" A ton of voice suddenly shouted as Sahari flipped the lights. The desert girl shrieked, grabbing a candle stick from the small table beside the door, and she chucked it as hard as she could- hitting Maddie right in her eye.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" The builder girl shrieked, grabbing the side of her forehead, "What the HELL was that FOR?" Sahari blinked, taking in the scene in front of her.

Her small house had been cleaned thoroughly, more so then usual. Her furniture was cleared, as if to make space in the middle. A small table had been placed out, covered with presents both big and small.

"What is going on here?" Sahari asked. All her friends were there- Leafos, Maxime, Seiko, Maddie and Gretchen. They all looked at each other.

"It's your baby/bridal shower," Gretchen answered. Maddie was glaring, covering her right eye where her mask had slightly cracked.

"Yeah, no need to freak out or anything," she said harshly. Sahari turned a bit red under her mask.

"My baby/bridal shower? Gosh, why didn't anyone say so?" Sahari said happily before frowning, "Wait, don't you have baby showers, like, the month before the baby is due?"

"We tried to tell Princess here that, but she wouldn't listen to us," Maddie said, pointing at Leafos. Leafos made a face.

"Well, she and Sparcticus are going to have a busy couple of months, planning the wedding and everything-"

"*cough* And you want to be the maid of honor really bad*cough*!" Seiko pretended to cough on the side. Leafos gave the gardener a playful shove.

"Oh be quiet, Baby Screamer!" Seiko gave her a nasty glare, but said nothing in return. Maxime shook her head, picking up one of the presents on the table.

"Months early or not, we aren't going to fight during Sahari's Baby/Bridal shower," Maxime said, holding the present out to her friend, "Here Sahari. I think this one is from Gretchen..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, wood?" Sparcticus called out, holding a clipboard in his hands. Bart nodded, patting the large pile of wood sitting beside him.<p>

"Check!"

"Tools?"

"Check!" Dustin called out, waving a hammer in the air in the most unsafe way possible.

"Okay... Other stuff we might possibly need?"

"... Check... I guess..." Patch said, scratching the side of his head. Sparcticus nodded in approval, tossing the clipboard aside.

"Hey, this is a cool place you picked to build the house!" Dustin exclaimed, turning to look at the land. Sparcticus smiled.

"Thank you Dustin. It wasn't easy to find I'll tell you that..." Sparcticus said as he exhaled. He wasn't lying either. He wanted to pick a location that wasn't too far from the village, and had the best of both worlds- the desert and the arctic. It didn't seem possible, but he had managed to find a place where the Desert and the Piñarctic had met, and he set his heart on building the perfect house for his future wife and kids.

"Hey guys watch this," Dustin said as he began to hop back and forth between the sand and the snow, "_You're hot and you're cold, you're yes then you're no~"_

"Sparcticus, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why did you ask Dustin to come and help?" Bart asked in a whispered voice as the boy continued to sing.

"Y-Yeah, it doesn't seem like the b-best idea," Patch whispered as well. Sparcticus sighed.

"Well, he was just one that was willing to do it," he said, "Eddie had to baby-sit his little brother again, and Arfur is too busy with his Inn."

"What about Willy then?" Bart asked.

"Well, he's coming later. Besides, he would actually know what we are doing," Sparcticus answered, "And having Dustin won't be too bad. He does come from a family of carpenters anyway."

"Wait- he does?" Patch asked, a surprised look on his face. Sparcticus raised a brow.

"He didn't tell you-"

"HEY SPARTY?" Dustin called out. Sparcticus looked over at the boy. He had one leg that was turning blue in the arctic area, and the other that was getting burnt in the desert part.

"Yes Dustin?"

"When are we having lunch?" He asked. Sparcticus blinked while Bart answered for him.

"Boy, we haven't even started yet! Why would we go get lunch right now?" The tinkerer asked.

"I'm hungry," Dustin said simply, making a some-what cute pout on his face. Sparcticus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We can eat right now, but we aren't taking any breaks later..." He muttered, already knowing that this was going to be a long process.

* * *

><p>"Aw you guys, this was all so sweet of you," Sahari said happily, surrounded by the gifts her friends had gotten her. It was mostly a bunch of new silverware and kitchen supplies, as well as a pile of baby clothes that was as tall as she was. A baby blanket was laid beside that, as well as many other baby stuff she would definitely need.<p>

"It wasn't a problem," Gretchen said, "I just wish we could have waited though before we found out you were having twins."

"Yeah, but we know Leafos," Maxime said, slipping into her mocking Leafos voice, "_Oh man how will I EVER get to be Maid of Honor at Sahari's wedding? What will I do?"_ she gasped suddenly, "_I know, I'LL THROW THE DAMN BABY SHOWER 4 MONTHS EARLY!"_

"I do NOT sound like that!" Leafos said, blushing fiercely as the other girls started to laugh, "Seiko, do I sound like that?"

"... What?" Seiko said as she drifted out of the daydream she had been stuck in for ten minutes now. Leafos was about repeat when Maddie decided to speak up.

"Don 't bother Leafos. She wasn't even listening," she said, "She's too busy daydreaming sex with Eddie." Seiko's jaw dropped.

"I am NOT!"

"Oh really?" Maddie said deviously, pressing the ice pack to her eye, "Then why do you have a wet spot on your shorts?"

"WHAT?" Seiko exclaimed, looking down when she realized something, "Wait a second..." She glared over at Maddie, who was smiling innocently, yet evilly at the same time. Sahari rolled her eyes.

"Seiko, you can fantasize later," She said, resisting the urge to say "It's not like that pole with have much to offer anyway".

"Yes, this is the baby/bridal shower. Be appropriate," Leafos scolded, wagging her finger at her cousin. Seiko frowned, then leaned forward and bit down on her finger.

"OW!" Leafos shrieked, holding her finger to her. Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"Man, you are acting like children," She said.

"But she-"

"Leafos, we know, but we don't care," Maxime said, "Now what were you going to say Sahari?"

"Oh yeah I was going to say something," Sahari said, "I was going to pick my Maid of Honor, since you guys are so worried about it." The pregnant desert girl stood up from her chair, looking around. She walked forward to Leafos, who was resisting to squeal until Sahari said-

"It's not you sweetie. I appreciate all the trouble your going through, but I already have one in mind," Sahari said with a straight face to let Leafos know she wasn't joking. Leafos let out an "Oh" she she sank into her seat.

"Then who are you picking?" Maddie asked, "It's not me is it? Because I am NOT wearing a dress-"

"NO it's not you," Sahari said, cutting the Builder girl off, "I was going to pick Maxime." The room went quiet for a moment.

"... Really?" Maxime said, clearly surprised. Sahari nodded, giving her best friends the famous warm smile of the desert.

"Of course. After all, you helped me throughout this whole time with the baby with Sparcticus, not to mention you were right there when I had to get checked to see if I really was pregnant," she said, "And I really am thankful for that, because let me tell you girls; that was probably one of the scariest moments of my life," her head tilted slightly as she stuck her hand out, "So what do you say Maxime? Do you want to be my Maid of Honor?" Maxime was quiet for a few seconds before smiling, shaking Sahari's hand.

"Well when you put it that way, sure. I would love to be your Maid of Honor,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... finally done... this chapter took forEVER to write... but I got it done :D<br>**  
><strong>And I want to warn you- updates are going to slow down a bit after today, because the next two weeks are our cram time since the week after that is our finals. So please be patient with me and I will update as soon as I get the chance!<strong>

**Please review :D **


	13. Building While Shirtless

A month later

* * *

><p>"I need support! SUPPORT!" Bart shouted, struggling to keep the long piece of wood in it's place. Dustin quickly put down his hammer and ran over to the arctic side, throwing on a winter coat in the process. He grabbed the other side of the board as Bart hammered the one side into place. Sparcticus was struggling to get his piece into place, but with only three of them there, he couldn't get much help. Patch had to leave for a medical emergency, Arfur is still too busy, and Eddie-<p>

"I've got it don't worry," Eddie's voice sounded. Sparcticus looked over to his right curiously for a second, but brought his hammer up anyway and nailed the wood into place as well.

"I thought you had to do some stuff for your dad," he said. Eddie shrugged, struggling a bit to hold the heavy piece of wood.

"Ah, well, I thought it would be more important to help my friend build his house instead," he said, putting on a cheesy smile. Sparcticus gave him a suspicious look.

"You don't have to babysit Edwin either?" he asked. Eddie shook his head.

"Nah. Seiko offered to watch him today,"

"You didn't tell her about the-"

"No, I didn't say anything about the house," Eddie said. Sparcticus nodded. He wanted the house to be a surprise, and Seiko was just as bad as Leafos when it came to stuff like this. If she knew, the town would know, and then Sahari would already know-

"Wait, I thought you agreed to never leave Seiko with Edwin again," Sparcticus said. Eddie nodded.

"I did, but she wanted him today," his eyes darted back and forth before he spoke in a lower tone of voice, "Sahari wants to do a little bit of parenting practice with him." Sparcticus gave him a questioning look.

"She wants to practice being a mother with your baby brother?" he asked, "... He doesn't cry too much does he?"

"... Why?" Eddie asked.

* * *

><p>"God dammit it, does he ALWAYS cry like this?" Sahari almost had to scream into her alert system. She could hear Seiko laughing slightly on the other side.<p>

"_Sahari, it only means that he needs something. Calm down a second_," she said, "_Have you seen if he's hungry yet_?"

"Uh, duh!" she said, "but he won't SHUT UP!" She had to scream over the baby. Edwin's crying did not cease, however, and it only seemed to get louder. Seiko sighed.

_"I thought you said you were good with kids_?"

"Usually, when they aren't SCREAMING EVERY DAMN SECOND!"

"_Okay, first, stop saying stuff like 'damn' or 'dammit',_" she said, "_You don't want his first word to be that_." Sahari sighed.

"Come on Seiko, help me here! You know him better then I do," she almost whined. Seiko was silent for a second.

"_... Have you checked his diaper yet? Because I know that he poops a LOT," _ Seiko said as if she were remembering a terrible memory. Sahari paused for a second, looking at Edwin. His crying had ceased a little bit, and he was whimpering and sniffling like a lost puppy. His chubby little cheeks were tear stained, and he would let out a hiccup ever now and then. His eyes were practically telling her that Seiko was right as if he could hear her through the phone. Sahari frowned.

"... Don't tell Eddie I said this, but I really do not like Edwin right now."

* * *

><p>"Well, he doesn't cry to the point where it will drive you to insanity," Eddie said. Sparcticus rolled his eyes, trying not to say anything about the Seiko incident at Arfur's.<p>

"Do you have it now?" Eddie asked. Sparcticus nodded.

"Yeah. You can take your hands off of it now," he said. Eddie took a step back, watching as Sparcticus did the other side of the wood. He was about to walk off when Dustin suddenly came flying over, throwing his coat off in the process. He had his alert system in one hand, while his other hand was holding a ladder.

"EDDIE! There you are! Are you planning on taking your shirt off soon?" He asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment.

"... Why?" he asked hesitantly. Dustin held up his alert system.

"Seiko alerted me telling me to take a picture of you without your shirt on," he said. Eddie was quiet again.

"... Why would she ask that?" Sparcticus asked. Dustin turned to him.

"Because she knows that we are building the house, and if Eddie is on the desert side and gets sweaty, he will take off his shirt-"

"I thought you said you didn't tell Seiko!" Sparcticus almost yelled, turning to Eddie. Eddie flinched.

"I-I didn't-"

"Oh, I told her. It wasn't him," Dustin said. Sparcticus turned to him, his fingers twitching a bit.

"... WHY?" He shouted, which was really unlike him. Dustin shrugged.

"Well, it started with Maxime, because she asked me why the guys would always leave in the morning and come back in the evening. So I told her, then Seiko overheard and demanded to know since you never told her anything," he said with a glance at Eddie, "Then she told Gretchen, but no one has told Leafos or Sahari yet," he paused, "At least I am not sure if Sahari knows or not. Maybe I should ask-" Sparcticus snatched the alert system out of the blonde boy's hands. He walked over to the backyard of the house in progress, and chucked it as hard as he could into the snow. He walked back over to the other two.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dustin asked angrily. Sparcticus glared at him.

"Dustin... I told you specifically that we didn't tell ANY of the girls about the project," he said, "You have lost your alert system privileges."

"Dammit..." Dustin pouted. That was when he finally remembered that Bart needed the ladder.

"HELLO? CAN SOMEONE HELP ME HERE?" Bart shouted, hanging on for dear life on the partial roof as his legs were dangling.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon~<p>

* * *

><p>"So hows she doing?" Maxime asked. Seiko shook her head, putting her alert system down onto the table.<p>

"Well, she understands why I was frustrated with him, that's for sure," she said, "Don't get me wrong- Edwin is the CUTEST thing ever, but he screams and poops like there is no tomorrow." Maxime held back a laugh, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Oh God. I think it runs in the family. Or at least the screaming part," she said. Seiko raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh please Seiko. Like you don't think Eddie is a bit of a crybaby sometimes," Maxime said. Seiko pouted.

"Eddie is not a crybaby! He can just be a little overly dramatic-" Seiko was cut off when her alert system went off. She held up a finger to Maxime to tell her to wait a second while she checked the message.

"Hang on, it's from Eddie," she said. Maxime rolled her eyes, doing the old "Of course it is" face.

_Hey Seiko! It's Dustin. Sparcticus threw my Alert system into the snow, so I had to steal Lizard's :P Anyway, here's the picture you wanted!_

Seiko opened up the picture so it would appear on her screen. She almost started drooling when Eddie's picture came up.

The Lizard boy wasn't wearing his shirt (like she had hoped) and unlike what most people thought, he was quite well-toned. His bangs were dripping with sweat, sticking to his red eye band. His tongue hung out slightly, longing to get a taste of the cold glass of water he had in his hands. While Seiko was busy drooling over it, Maxime leaned over to take a peek, and snorted.

"I don't get what's so great about it. That twig doesn't even have any abs," she commented. Seiko turned, giving her a look.

"Maybe, but he's well toned," she said, turning her attention back to the picture, which was now covered with another message.

_Here's one of Sparty too if you want to look at it :D_

Seiko pulled up the second picture Dustin had sent, and this time Maxime was almost drooling.

Unlike Eddie, Sparcticus actually was quite muscular, complete with rather large biceps and abs. His body seemed to be covered with sweat, though his hair was soaked all the way through. He also had a glass in his hands, but it was empty, and it was clear that he had dumped it over his head to help him cool off. His dark bangs clung onto his mask as he looked to be exhaling deeply.

"Damn... Sahari is one lucky woman," Maxime said, taking out her alert system, "You have to send me that one." Seiko gave her a curious look.

"Um, wouldn't Sahari get mad if her Maid of Honor had a picture of her topless fiance on her alert system?"

"... She doesn't have to know... but whatever. Sahari likes to snoop around anyway," Maxime said, putting her alert system back into her pocket. Seiko looked back at her own alert system, which had a new message on it.

_Hey, I don't know if Maxime is there or not, but if you see her, give her this for me would ya? ;)_

After pulling up the picture, Seiko about died laughing.

This time it was Dustin without his shirt, and obviously there wasn't much there. You could tell that he was using one hand to hold the alert system out while he 'flexed' with the other one while putting a 'sexy' face on. He wasn't toned at all, he was just really skinny, and his arms had no muscle to show off on them. What was really funny was the fact that Bart was in the back ground, having a very irritated, constipated look on his face.

"He's not serious, is he?" Maxime commented. Seiko calmed down, giving Maxime the most straight look she could manage.

"... I really don't know Maxime. I really don't," she said. Maxime shrugged.

"I can tell he's not going to get very far. No muscles, completely stupid, small penis... yeah he'd be lucky to get someone as desperate as Fannie."

* * *

><p>"What in the world are you doing?" Bart asked in a very irritated tone. Dustin screamed, almost dropping the alert system on the ground. Sparcticus and Eddie turned around, looking at the two curiously.<p>

"Um... I was, uh, taking pictures for, uh-"

"Hey, is that my alert system?" Eddie asked, his face looking quite irritated. Dustin turned to him, nodding.

"Yeah. I had to take some pictures to send to your girlfriend," he said.

"... You didn't send her a picture of your... _thing_... did you?" Eddie said, snatching the alert system out of his hands. Dustin snorted.

"Of course not! But I would have if Bart didn't ruin my fun," he muttered. Eddie frowned, looking at the pictures that Dustin had sent.

"Okay, first, the fact that you took _these_ kinds of pictures is kinda freaky," Eddie said, deleting the one with Sparcticus and the one with Dustin right away before continuing, "and second, WHY would you send these to Seiko?" Eddie asked. Dustin shrugged.

"Well, she asked me too,"

"Did she really?"

"Well duh! She liked them by the way," Dustin added. Sparcticus didn't really say anything, and Bart muttered something about "That girl needs therapy" or something along those lines. Eddie, on the other hand, was just staring at him.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked, trying to make a serious face, "She might think I'm a creep or something."

"Nah. She's probably just deprived or something," Dustin said. Eddie raised a brow.

"What do you mean, 'deprived'?"

"Oh come on Eddie, get real! Whenever you two hug, your hands don't even try to sneak down to her butt, and whenever you guys kiss, your never bold and try to tongue her or anything-"

"Dustin," Eddie said, clearly starting to get irritated, "I would shut up if I were you." Dustin rolled his eyes, walking away now. Eddie glared as he watched Dustin walking away, his face turning a bit pink.

"Jesus, that kid sometimes," he muttered, crossing his arms. Bart and Sparcticus looked at each other, the awkwardness in the air almost touchable.

"... So do you just not know how to touch a girl or what?" Bart teased. Eddie turned bright red again, turning to Sparcticus.

"I'm sorry, but I remembered that there was something my father needed me to do," he said, throwing his shirt on as he stormed away. Bart was snickering, while Sparcticus was trying his best not to smile.

"... Should we just call this a day?" The Eskimo asked, letting a slight laugh escape. Bart nodded.

"I think it would be best for everyone," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>... Really random... I don't know where some of this came from, but here it is xD I hoped you all enjoyed it :D It's longer then usual!<strong>

**Please review :3**


	14. Dresses, Singers and Dumb Twins

"You guys PROMISE not to tell Sahari, right?" Sparcticus asked carefully. Seiko, Maxime and Gretchen all seemed to eye roll at the same time.

"Oh please Sparcticus, like we would ruin your big surprise," Gretchen said, crossing her arms slightly. Sparcticus sighed.

"I know you wouldn't," he said, "I just don't want it getting leaked out to Leafos or any other of the gossipers of the village."

"You can trust us Sparcticus, don't worry," Maxime said. Sparcticus didn't give her a sure look.

"Well, I trust you and Gretchen. It's that one I'm not so sure about," he pointed over a Seiko. Of course, she wasn't listening as she was chatting away with Eddie.

"Do you want me to send over Doug and Danny to help?" She asked, "They haven't been able to find too much in the mine lately. It would give them something to do." Eddie smiled, nodding.

"We would really appreciate it Sei," He said.

"Hey, can I call you Sei?" Dustin asked, literally walking in between the two. Seiko made a face.

"No. It's only cute when he does it."

"Aw..." Dustin walked away. Eddie just shook his head as Gretchen started to speak up again.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Willy to build it for you? It would be a lot quicker, and you would be able to spend some time with Sahari," the huntress said to the Eskimo.

"Yeah, she's starting to feel a bit lonely with you being gone all the time," Maxime cut in. Sparcticus nodded.

"I know Willy can do it much faster, but then it wouldn't be as special," Sparcticus said, "And Sahari shouldn't be too upset. We are picking out a cake tomorrow and meeting with the wedding planner again, and I am taking the weekend off to spend time with her."

"Wow, you thought of everything, didn't you?" Maxime said. Sparcticus nodded, blushing a bit under his mask.

"Well... I mean, it's all really going to happen. I'm actually going to get married-"

"Okay lover boy, but we have to get a move on!" Bart said, patting Sparcticus on the shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. We aren't g-going to get it d-done if we stand h-here," Patch said from the other side. Sparcticus snapped out of his mini trance, nodding.

"Right. Eddie, Dustin, come on," He said before turning around. Seiko smiled.

"Have fun," she cooed, leaning in and giving Eddie a hug. Eddie smiled, returning it as his hands rested on his back. His smile disappeared as Dustin was smirking at him, his hands up doing a squeezing motion. He mouthed out "grab it" as he did so. Eddie only glared as harshly as he could at the boy.

"I will," was his only response to his girlfriend's coo. He released her, and walked away quickly to catch up with Sparcticus. Dustin fallowed just as quickly, snickering the whole way. Seiko turned to Gretchen and Maxime, a bit confused.

"What was his problem?" She asked. Gretchen shrugged.

"I don't know, but we have to get moving," she said, "Sahari isn't going to be too happy if we are late picking out the dresses."

* * *

><p>Later on that Afternoon~<p>

* * *

><p>"Holy Moozipan..." Sahari breathed, looking around as if she were a child in a candy store. The Bridal Boutique was much larger then she had expected, filled with dresses of every color in almost every style. Maxime let out a low whistle.<p>

"Well, this is going to take longer then I thought," she said. Sahari was beaming.

"Well then let's get started!" She said enthusiastically, racing into the many rows of dresses. Leafos and Maxime quickly fallowed her to make sure that the desert girl wouldn't get lost, while Gretchen stayed behind with Seiko and a very unhappy Builder.

"Why did you have to drag me here?" Maddie whined quite loudly, "I'm not even going to be a bridesmaid."

"Yeah, but you're not wearing a pantsuit to the wedding. We are going to find you something pretty to wear, and you're going to like it," Seiko said, dragging the girl into the mix. Maddie was grouching the whole way, trying to pull her arm away as Seiko pulled on it. Gretchen let out a sigh.

"Maxime's right. This will take a lot longer then we thought," she muttered, dragging her feet along.

* * *

><p>"Hm, do you like this one Sahari?" Leafos asked, holding up a light green dress. Sahari made a face.<p>

"Sorry Leafos, but we aren't going for a green thing here," Sahari said. Leafos frowned, putting it back onto the rack. Maxime looked over at Sahari.

"Then what are you looking for?" She asked. Sahari was about to ask when Seiko held up a lavender dress.

"Something like this, right?"she asked. Gretchen walked over, shaking her head as she lifted up her own dress.

"Nah, she probably wants something like this, right?"

"No she wants this!"

"No, this is a lot better."

"Where the heck did Maddie go?"

"But the color is so gross on that one! _This _one is much better."

"Why don't we just ask- Sahari?" Maxime said, turning to head to see that the bride had left.

Sahari was walking away, her hands placed on her round stomach. She didn't want to hear the arguments about the dresses- she was just going to find one she really liked, and then was going to find her wedding gown. But first-

"_You said that if you could flap your wings, you would never come back down..."_ someone sang suddenly. Sahari stopped.

"_You always aimed for that..._" it sang again. Sahari looked over at a rack of dresses, putting her hands in between two dresses and spreading it apart to look at the other side. There, in a very fancy bench, was Maddie. She was patting her hands against her thighs, singing to herself quite softly. Sahari's jaw almost dropped at the sight.

Maddie was the last person she would ever suspect to be such a lovely singer.

"There you are Sahari! We were looking for you," Seiko said, running up to the unsuspecting bride-to-be.

"Did you find something already?" Maxime asked. Sahari turned to them, smiling.

"Yup. I found my wedding singer!" She said excitedly. At that point, Maddie had already heard her.

"You found someone here? Gosh, I feel sorry for the poor sap..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Back at home with the guys~<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>HI-HO, THE RED FERN GROWS~<em>" Doug was shouting/singing. Sparcticus's eye twitched. As much help as they were, he wished Seiko had never sent down the two helpers.

"Doug, quit singing will you? You're giving me a headache," Danny said, hitting in another nail. Bart made a face.

"No kidding..." he said. Patch turned to the tinkerer.

"Is he even singing the song right?"

"Patch, I don't know, nor do I really care," he answered. Patch nodded, picking up a box of screws. Eddie forced a smile onto his face.

"Oh it's not too bad," he said, "I mean, he can't carry a tune, his pitching isn't right with the song he's trying to sing, and not to mention there's now a funny smell around here," he paused, "... Okay, it's pretty bad."

"You're telling me," Dustin muttered on the side. You knew it was pretty bad if even _he _was getting annoyed.

"He's just lucky he can build..." Sparcticus muttered, throwing his coat back on as he went back to the Pinarctic side of the house.

* * *

><p>Back with the Girls~<p>

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO."

"Why not?" Seiko whined. Maddie's face had a large frown on it, and her arms were folded together in a very childish manner.

"Because I don't sing for people," she said stubbornly. Maxime raised a brow.

"Yeah, but you were just singing inside a store full of bride-to-be's," she said. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, people I don't know. I didn't even know Sahari was right there..." She muttered. Leafos let out a small giggle.

"Well, now you're going to be the singer at the wedding," she said, "You should be honored." Maddie was quiet for a moment, and then smiled.

"Oh, you're so right Leafos," she said, "It is great! Now I get to wear some stupid dress and stand up on a stage, where I will sing my little heart out to everyone while they completely ignore me and look at Sahari as she walks down the isle in some cliche' white dress that everyone has probably seen like a thousand times, and-"

"Wow, you're such a lonely little girl aren't you," Maxime cut in, trying to hold back her laughter. Maddie made a face.

"It's not that, but-"

"Shhhh she's coming out~" Leafos whispered in a very giddy tone, covering Maddie's mouth with her hand. Maddie's voice was muffled, clearly not happy with Leafos's attempt to keep her quiet.

"What do you guys think?" Sahari asked happily, twirling around a bit as she came up to show.

Her dress was absolutely beautiful. It took a little while, but they found the right one where it fit around her belly, while hugging her well enough to where it was flattering. The pure white silk went down to the floor, just barely touching it. A cream colored ribbon was wrapped around her, just below her chest. The top part of it had a bit of lace around it, and the straps were only thick enough to cover her thickening shoulders. The dress came with a veil, which was placed perfectly on her head. It was decorated with a few of the flowers that grew in the desert, crowning around her head in a very beautiful fashion. Needless to say, she was-

"AHHHH!" Leafos shouted all of a sudden. Everyone jumped in surprise, especially Sahari.

"Jesus, is it that bad?" the desert girl asked. Leafos's eyes widened, shaking her hand quickly as she cradled her throbbing hand.

"No, no no no no no! It's absolutely lovely; Maddie just bit me pretty hard is all," She explained, glaring at the blind girl. Maddie scowled.

"Well, that's YOUR fault for trying to make me shut up," she said, "Anyway, even though I can't see you, I bet you look very pretty Sahari, and IWILLNOTBETHESINGER!"

"TOO BAD. I already called Lottie and Willy; they said it would be WONDERFUL for you to be our singer," Sahari said, smiling sweetly as she imitated Maddie's mother. Maddie growled.

"But I don't wanna..." she whined. Sahari frowned.

"But you have such a pretty voice! Most of the singers Sparcticus and I have seen aren't very good, and Eddie can't do it because he's going to be Sparcticus's Best Man," Sahari explained. Maddie frowned even more.

"Oh come on, like the other ones were THAT bad," she said. Sahari raised a brow, begging to differ.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY~" an androgynous manwoman was singing, much worse then the actual singer of the song. Sahari and Sparcticus had horrified expressions on their faces, looking over at their wedding planner._

_"THIS is the best you have?" Sahari asked. Sparcticus was covering his ears, trying to block out the sound. The wedding planner nodded._

_"Yup! Isn't he wonderful?"_

_"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" the shemale was practically screaming. Sparcticus leaned over to Sahari._

_"... I thought that was a woman," he whispered. Sahari looked at him._

_"... I did too," she said._

* * *

><p>"... That bad?" Maxime said. Sahari nodded.<p>

"OH yeah. Worse then Rebecca Black herself," she said, "God, what is wrong with Americans? Do they not know how to sing or something? First that Beiber kid, then Ke$ha, and now some little rich girl who thinks she can sing..."

"Maybe they just have issues," Gretchen suggested, with Leafos nodding in agreement.

"At least on the island we have people who actually HAVE talent," the young green-masked girl said. Maddie suddenly was quiet for a moment.

"... This is all your fault Seiko," she said, "If you didn't drag me here, then I wouldn't be getting forced against my will to sing."

"Well, that's your fault for singing in public," Seiko said, sticking her tongue out. As Maddie was about to retort, Sahari was looking in the mirror, twirling around in her dress.

"Oh, do you guys think it's pretty?" Sahari asked, turning back around.

"Of course it does," Gretchen said, smiling underneath her mask.

"Really, I don't think anything else could look better on you," Maxime said, giving her a real smile.

"Oh, if only Sparcticus could see it," Seiko chimed happily, clapping her hands together, "Too bad he's with the other guys working on building the- OW!" Seiko cried out as Maxime yanked on her long hair. Thankfully, Sahari didn't seem to notice the second half of what Seiko was about to say. Instead, she was smiling happily at the first part.

"Oh, go get your dresses on! We need to send Sparcticus a picture," She said, "Wait, I can't show him my dress!"

"Why not?" Leafos asked.

"Because, that will bring bad luck to our wedding! ... Well, he can see the rest of you! WELL DON'T SIT THERE!" she turned to one of the workers, "Hey you're strong, right?" The young clerk shrugged.

"I wouldn't say I am strong-"

"Good enough, because you need to get the blind girl there into the blue dress hanging over there."

* * *

><p>Back, once again, with the Guys~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sparcticus! Your Alert system is vibrating!" Bart shouted, waving the metal object around. Sparcticus nodded, climbing down the ladder. He took off his jacket, walking over to the desert side to take a look at it.<p>

"It's a picture from Sahari," Sparcticus said, smiling slightly as he opened it up.

It was a picture of all the girls together, almost all smiling happily, with the exception of Sahari, who wasn't there. The Maid of Honor, Maxime, was wearing a sandy brown dress that went down to her knees, ruffled slightly at the bottom. It was strapless, and had a dark brown ribbon tied around her stomach, and a bright pink cactus flower was pinned right above the right part of her torso, as well as one pinned in her hair. Seiko, Gretchen, and Leafos, the Bridesmaids, were wearing the same thing, only their dresses weren't ruffled at the bottom and had no cactus flower pinned to their dresses; probably to dignify the difference between the Bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor. All the girls were crowded together, looking quite happy. On the other hand, Maddie was standing there, in a lovely frosty blue dress that went just above her knees, and had a pair of thick straps on it. It hugged her skinny figure a bit, and it would look quite flattering if her shoulders weren't all hunched up and if her face didn't have that "Oh God Kill Me Now" look on it. Below the picture was a message.

_Don't they all just look so pretty? Sorry about Maddie. She wouldn't smile :P_

Sparcticus chuckled slightly. He held it up so the other guys could see.

"Wow... They look fantastic," Eddie said, smiling in approval over the dresses. Dustin scoffed.

"Ha. Only Maxime looks gorgeous! The other ones just look simple," he said. Sparcticus rolled his eyes at the comment. Bart smiled as he looked at it; Gretchen hadn't looked so lovely since the dress she wore at the Ball. Patch just wouldn't stop stuttering, and Danny was trying to help Doug get a Sweetle out of his nose.

"Dammit Doug, how do you get things like these stuck up there?" He growled in annoyance. The other guys were staring at them, shaking their heads slowly simultaneously. Sparcticus started to type on his alert system.

_They all do, but I bet you look even better :)_

"AW! How cute!" Dustin cooed. Sparcticus glared at him, and the boy immediately shrunk away from trying to look at his messages. It wasn't long before Sahari alerted him right back.

_Aw thank you Sparty! I can't wait to wear it on the wedding day :) So what are you and the guys up too?_

Sparcticus froze faster then a Geckie caught in the snow.

"Oh shit..." he muttered.

"What?" Eddie asked, tilting his head a bit. Sparcticus looked at him.

"Sahari just asked what we were doing. I don't know what to tell her?" He asked, starting to panic.

"Just tell her something! Anything," Bart said as if it were that simple. Sparcticus thought of an idea, and was about to type when Dustin snatched it out of his hands and typed an excuse of his own.

_We are making a pizza._

"There we go!" Dustin said happily, showing everyone what he wrote. Eddie was the first to speak.

"Making a pizza? What kind of excuse IS that?" He exclaimed. Dustin shrugged. Sparcticus smacked himself in the forehead.

"Sahari is never going to believe that..." He muttered, checking his alert system slowly as he received another message.

_Cool! Save me a slice. The girls and I are STAR-VING!_

"... She actually bought it," he said.

"... R-Really?" Patch asked. Sparcticus nodded.

"Yes, but now we have to actually go MAKE a pizza because she wants some," Sparcticus looked up, "Do you think Arfur will let us borrow his oven?" Before anyone could answer, Doug and Danny walked up, a snot covered Sweetle in Doug's hands.

"... We got it out. Sorry about that," Danny said, clearly embarrassed of his twin brother's stupidity. Doug, on the other hand, was smiling.

"I shall name you... Hermin," he said, petting the little pinata. Everyone was quiet.

"... Eddie, tell Seiko the Diggerlings are fired," Sparcticus muttered quietly, walking away as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH! I updated within a day! YAY! Well, this chapter was also pretty long, and I hope it's good enough to last you through the week :) Starting tomorrow, I have to go back to my studies again, and I won't be able to get on in that time. So it will be a while before another update- but it will be worth it I promise :D We are ALMOST to the wedding! Just gotta do a few more things first...<br>**

**Oh, and sorry if you are a fan of B*iber, RB or Ke$ha, and just so you know, I am a proud american- who prefers songs made in Japan. Not all songs in America are bad... but you have to admit, most of the new ones nowadays are pretty bad... I just had to rant about it in here.**

**Anyway, please review in the meantime :D **


	15. It's Time To Party! Part I

**Wow... You all must hate hate me right now.**

**Random Reader: *throws a tomato and hits my face* YEAH! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?**

**Me: I'm so sorry guys! School has only just let out on Friday, and it took me a little bit to get back into the routine of typing again! I had so many finals to take, it's not even funny! (You try taking a huge Spanish final on the same day as Geometry, then having a History one fallowed by Biology, then having an English one right after!)**

**Anyway, I was gonna do this other chapter with some meaningful SahariXSparcticus fluff, but then I decided that there's gonna be plenty of that in a few chapters (actually in just two, right after this one), so I am gonna skip it and just go right on to the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties :D Won't that be fun?**

**Readers: *deadly silence***

**me: ... Okay fine, be that way. I'm doing it anyway, and I will make you laugh. Please enjoy, and *dodges another flying tomato* STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!**

**Random Reader: XP**

* * *

><p>A few more months had passed. Like literally, the wedding would be in three days. But right now? Oh, it's time to party.<p>

"Have fun at your bachelor party," Sahari said happily, her hand still intertwined with Sparcticus'. The Eskimo smiled warmly at her, a rarity among those who inhabit the Piñarctic.

"I promise, we will be having fun," Sparcticus said, with a glance at the idiot in his group, "Even with some of them." Eddie, Bart, Patch and Willy all looked behind them at Dustin, who was happily picking away at his nose. When the boy had finally noticed that everyone was staring at him, he stopped.

"... What?"

"Having fun over there?" Bart asked in one of the most sarcastic tones. Dustin removed his finger, wiping it on a leafy plant next to him.

"... Maybe," he said. Eddie gagged, turning back around to his girlfriend.

"Oh dear God, why does he have to come?" he said almost a bit too loudly. Seiko giggled slightly, running her hand through his hair. Her green eyes were soft and loving.

"You will be fine. After all, he is a friend of Sparty's," she replied to his question. Eddie returned her smile, his face turning much less green now. Dustin noticed the two starting to have a moment, and because he just could, he decided to comment.

"You know Eddie, after some guys get drunk, most of the time they go to their girlfriend's house and they get some-"

"Don't even THINK about finishing that sentence," Eddie snapped, turning his head to the blonde, not bothering to hide his blush. Seiko's face had turned bright pink, but she tried her best to look as if she had heard nothing.

"Well, he does have a point Eddie. But fear not," Bart said, whipping out a box of condoms, "I always keep some with me. Boy, are you kids in for one hell of a-"

"Bart," Gretchen's warning tone sounded. The Tinkerer winced, putting the condoms back into his pockets.

"Er, I mean, he's not old enough yet Dustin. Leave the young lad alone," he said quickly, looking at Gretchen's face. The huntress' arms were crossed, her face straight with a hint of annoyance. But hey, it was better then her being pissed.

"You guys should probably get going. You're going to be late," Leafos chimed in from the back, putting her hand on Sahari's shoulder, as if to tell her that it was time to go. Sahari gave her an annoyed side glance.

"What do you mean they are going to be late?" Maxime spoke up, "Arfur is gonna be open all night, and he doesn't need a reservation."

"I'm talking about us! Donovan isn't going to be here all night," Leafos said, frowning a bit at the mention of his name. As much as she wanted to be there at the party, she wasn't exactly on board with the idea of a stripper; which was Maxime's idea anyway.

"Donovan?" Dustin said, "Wait... did YOU guys get a stripper?" The girls shot glances at each other.

"... No," they all said in unison. Sahari looked a bit nervous as she did- Sparcticus had sworn not to have one already, and she did feel a bit guilty that Maxime had called her one. Come to think of it, how DID Maxime know a stripper anyway?

Oh wait... it's Maxime.

"I think it's time we get going anyway," Willy said, heaving a bit, "Sorry Maddie couldn't join you guys. Lottie is working the girl's tail off to memorize that song for you all, not to mention she didn't want her there in case you all _did _have a stripper."

"It's not like she could see him anyway," Maxime muttered quietly. Sahari elbowed her side.

"It's alright, really. But we are going to miss her though."

"I don't see why she couldn't have come anyway. I mean, she's only a year younger then Seiko, and she's going," Maxime said, rubbing her side where Sahari had hit her. Willy scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, but Lottie thinks that Seiko is kind of a whore anyway, and she doesn't want Maddie going down the same path-"

"Wait, Lottie thinks I'm a WHAT?" Seiko almost screamed. Leafos and Gretchen quickly grabbed both the gardener's arms, and started to drag her away as quickly as they could.

"Um, have fun!" Gretchen called. Sahari pulled her hand away, struggling to keep up with the rest of her group as Seiko continued to shout.

"Bye Sparty! Try not to drink to much- I'm not gonna carry your ass home," Sahari said.

"Lottie better not have called me a whore! I ain't Petula- I don't go around fucking with everything that walks with a penis-" Seiko was shouting, her voice getting softer and softer as they took her away. Eddie sniffed, a bit uncomfortable with what she had just said; even if it is true. He felt something get shoved into his pocket.

"She's a lively one. You'll thank me for it I promise," Bart muttered before walking away with the rest of the guys. Eddie hesitated, his hand slowly sliding into his pocket. He pulled out the only content inside of it-

Inside of a clear piece of plastic, was a condom. Eddie's face turned bright pink again, and he dropped in onto the ground. He turned on his heels, and took off to catch the rest of them.

* * *

><p>*The Bachelorette Party*<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, this is gonna be great!" Sahari said in excitement. She was holding in her squeals, her hands into little fists. The excitement that surrounded her was starting to rub off onto everyone else, and the hype level was rising as everyone was wriggling with excitement. But even so, there were worries.<p>

"Leafos, can I ask you something?" Seiko whispered, quietly enough so that the other three girls wouldn't hear her. Leafos turned her head. Even though she loved a good party, she was also a bit nervous about what this party was going to hold as well.

"Go ahead," she said happily, trying to sound as ecstatic as the gossiping trio up front were rambling like a bunch of Candaries. Seiko looked down, hugging herself lightly.

"Um... I know that we are having a stripper and all..."

"Are you afraid of seeing something? You can just look away-"

"No, I mean... Strippers are supposed to, you know, grind you and stuff, right?" she asked, blushing a bit. This felt so awkward to talk about, but she had to get it out there.

Leafos nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's part of their job."

"And bachlorette parties can lead to... _that _kind of stuff don't they?" Seiko asked. Leafos stopped, looking at Seiko with curiosity.

"Seiko, it's a celebration! Donovan is only going to be there to... do his thing, per say, but nothing else is gonna happen!" Leafos said, "It's a celebration with friends, not a thing where we go out for a one nighter!" Seiko flushed a bit, staring at her cousin with wide green eyes.

"... Okay. I just wanted to be sure," she replied. Leafos tilted her head slightly, leaning in a little closer to Seiko.

"Sei... Are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course I am," Seiko replied dryly. Leafos gently bit her lower lip.

"Look, if you want me to take you home, I will-"

"I will be fine Leafos, just... we need to catch up," Seiko said, starting hurry away. Leafos tried to keep up.

_What is her problem? _Leafos asked herself.

* * *

><p>*The Bachelor Party*<p>

* * *

><p>"So wait...Eddie and I aren't going to drink, nor are there going to be any strippers coming up and show us their boobs?" Dustin asked. Sparcticus sighed, nodding his head. Dustin frowned, slumping in his seat.<p>

"Worst. Bachelor. Party. EVER," he said loudly. The other guys, however, paid no attention to him as they chatted away, occasionally taking a swig or two at their alcohol. Arthur was there, washing a few dishes as he chatted with everyone as well. As the bartender, and at the request of Sparcticus himself, he was told to make sure no one goes over their limit, because Sparcticus actually wanted to remember the night and didn't want to wake up with a hangover.

Not with Sahari around at least.

"Oh come on Sparcticus, let them have a drink or two," Bart said to the Eskimo, gesturing to Eddie and Dustin, "I know I won't say anything." Dustin was beaming, while Eddie shook his head.

"No no, my father would be very angry if I did so," he said, stirring his fruit punch with his straw. Dustin snorted.

"Pussy," he whispered. Eddie shot him a look, but said nothing. He turned to Sparcticus, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sparcticus, this isn't how a bachelor party should be. Dustin and I-"

"Hey, I haven't done anything! YET!"

"- Dustin and I could leave if you want, so that you and your more adult friends can enjoy yourselves without putting on a limit," Eddie said sincerely, ignoring Dustin's rude intrusion there a few seconds ago. Sparcticus looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Why wouldn't you be here? Eddie, you're my best man, you _have _to be at my bachelor party," Sparcticus said, "I don't mind being a light drinker tonight. This is one of my last nights as a free man- I want to remember it."

"Yeah, and Willy and I are getting to old to drink like we used too," Bart cut in. Willy shoved him in the arm affectionately.

"Hey, I ain't that old yet!" He said, "I still got some fight left in me!"

"Now, I think that's up to Lottie," Arfur said, and the men broke out into some laughter. Eddie chuckled a bit, while Dustin looked at them blankly.

"... I don't get it," he said.

* * *

><p>*Back to the Bachlorettes*<p>

* * *

><p>Hungry eyes gaze at the beauty in front of them.<p>

"Hello ladies," his voice seemed to be made of silk, "I have been waiting to see you." Donovan was completely gorgeous. He had such dark hair, long and shaggy, brushed to look both neat and sexy. His eyes were a lovely shade of dark green, full of lust and want from the five women in front of him. A dark blue mask covered half of his face, and he was wearing a sexy police outfit, although it was obvious he was not a real one. A pole was set up in the middle of the room, one that had probably been humped many, many times.

Maxime was already drooling.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Donovan asked as the women took their seats. When he began to unbutton his shirt, Sahari suddenly started to feel a bit uneasy. Right in the pit of her stomach, though it wasn't the babies.

_Why am I getting nervous? You do these things at the bachlorette parties- it's not like he's better looking then Sparcticus, _Sahari's thoughts raced through her head. She glanced around, looking at the other girl's expressions. Both Leafos and Seiko looked a little uneasy, which was understandable. Leafos was really into Patch after all, and she probably didn't want to see another guy like this yet. As for Seiko... that was pretty much self-explanatory.

Sahari then looked over at Gretchen and Maxime. Maxime was cheering, excitement in her eyes as Donovan's shirt had been fully unbuttoned, and he was sliding it off of his shoulders. Gretchen licked her top lip hungrily, excited to see more. Sahari brought her hand up to her mouth, chewing on her thumbnail. She didn't want Leafos and Seiko to be uncomfortable, but she had been friends with Maxime and Gretchen a lot longer...

"So, you're our little bride-to-be, aren't you?" Donovan said to her, snapping the desert girl out of her thoughts. Sahari looked up, seeing the sexy man, holding his jacket up. She blushed a bit, looking at his muscular chest.

"Yes, I am," she found herself criticizing his appearance a bit. Sparcticus was much bigger, and had more muscle on him as well.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself tonight," Donovan said with a wink, throwing the jacket around the desert girl's shoulders. His mask was thrown off soon after that, which Maxime had caught right away. The girl sighed.

"Man, I'd really hate to be Maddie right now," she said, just as Donovan grabbed the poll.

* * *

><p>*The Builder Residence*<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom, I have gone over it a million times already. Can we please take a break?" Maddie complained, her throat starting to hurt a bit. Lottie shook her head.<p>

"No! We need to go over the chorus a few more times. You get the verses down, but you just CAN'T get the chorus! Go again," Lottie instructed. Maddie groaned. Why, God WHY did she let Sahari talk her into being the singer?"

"Fine," she muttered, clearing her aching throat one more time, "_'Cause you're mine, that's all i need to know, the moonlight shine's everywhere we go-"_

"NO! It's SUNshine's everywhere we go!" Lottie snapped. Maddie barely flinched.

"Well I'm sorry! I don't even like this song, and-"

"Did you even bother to READ you're script?" Lottie yelled. Maddie was quiet again. Her face scrunched in irritation, and she slowly crossed her arms. Lottie coughed, taking a step back as the awkward atmosphere took over.

"... Um, sorry deary. I didn't-"

"I'm going to bed," Maddie muttered, walking away as quickly as a little blind girl could.

* * *

><p>*Back to the Bachelor party*<p>

* * *

><p>Dustin had become restless- everyone could see it now.<p>

Patch had left to go use the bathroom a few minutes ago, and Dustin couldn't help but do what he did. Hey, if Sparcticus wasn't gonna let him drink, then it wouldn't hurt him to have some fun, right?

_Come on, where is he? _Dustin thought to himself for once. Sparcticus was looking at him strangely.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Dustin jumped a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he said in a positive way. Then he went back into getting all jumpy again. Sparcticus rolled his eyes, and went back to his fun conversation with Willy.

On the other side, Eddie was caught in quite a dilemma.

"Bart, I... I don't think I am even old enough," he fretted, tapping his fingers on the bar counter. He watched as Bart whispered something to Arthur, and the bartender took Eddie's cup away. He walked off with it, getting ready to do his thing.

"Eddie, there comes a time when a man has to let loose, try something new," Bart said, "You know, relax."

"... You're not gonna start talking about sex are you?"

"No of course not! Just give it a try," Bart said, tipping his hat a bit, "You're daddy will never know- as long as you don't drink too much." Eddie nodded, but he still wasn't sure. Bart wouldn't let him drink too much... Would he?

"Don't fret about it. There isn't an age limit anyway," Arfur said, handing Eddie his drink back. The Lizard boy stared at the glass. The red color of his punch before had become a little pale now, and the smell was completely different. The alcohol made him feel a bit sick as he smelled it.

_Oh God, should I even do this? I'm not even an adult yet, _he thought to himself, _Well, I will be turning 18 in three weeks, so technically I am. Maybe a little won't-_

"Fine, I'll give it a shot," he said, "But I won't drink a lot of it."

"Wouldn't expect you to," Bart said, waving him off as he took another gulp of his beer. Eddie picked up the drink, bringing it to his lips.

_I really hope this isn't as bad as they say it is, _He thought one more time.

**THUMP.**

"Patch!" Sparcticus exclaimed. Eddie spilled a bit of his drink onto his clothes, and he, Bart, and Arfur turned around. Sparcticus and Willy were hovering over the doctor, who was passed out in the ground. Dustin was still in his seat, laughing his ass off as he clutched his sides.

"What in the devil happened?" Bart exclaimed, sliding out of his chair. Patch's jaw was open, some drool falling out the side. One of his eyes was closed, while the other one was half open.

"I don't know. He just took a sip of his drink, then he started tilting over, and then he slurred a bit, and then passed out," Willy explained. Arfur raised a brow.

"He's only had one drink, and it wasn't even alcohol," the bartender said, "The only time something like this happens is when someone gets a worm."

"A worm?" Eddie said in a questioning tone.

"A tequila worm. Makes you drunk right away," Arfur said, "You pass out in seconds." Dustin started to laugh even louder. Sparcticus slowly turned to him.

"Dustin... Did you-" but the blonde kid had already taken off to the bathroom. Sparcticus growled.

"Oh I'm going to kill him... Come on Willy, let's get him home real fast," Sparcticus said. Bart's eyes stretched a bit.

"Wait... So the party is over now?"

"Of course not, but I'm not leaving a guy passed out on the floor," the Eskimo said. Willy shrugged.

"I don't know Sparty. We can just put him in a booth and get him later,"

"Yeah. I guess..."

"... Hey, did any of you grab a bottle of Everclear?" Arfur asked. Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

><p>*The Bathroom*<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my God..." Dustin said, starting to calm down. He couldn't laugh any more, his sides were hurting too much. He was heaving a lot, and damn, he had one hell of a boner in his sweat pants.<p>

Or _was _it?

"I refuse to let my first bachelor party be a bust. If Sparcticus won't let us have strippers, that's fine, even though it would be awesome," Dustin said to himself, "Ha, and watching Patch pass out like that... I forget, where did I even get the worm? And why am I talking to myself?" He paused, "Whatever. Now, it's time to kick it up a notch." He reached down into his pants, and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, labeled "Everclear."

"Said to be the strongest alcohol out there," Dustin said a bit insanely. Then, the voice of reason came.

"Hey, aren't you that kid that wanted to be a better person or something?" a Diggerling in the bathroom asked. Dustin stared at him a moment.

"... Maybe," he answered.

"Well, drinking isn't really gonna make you a better person at ALL-"

"You can drink with me if you want."

"Hell yeah!" The Diggerling cheered, running over to help the blonde open the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. This is only part 1 of 2. I was gonna put it all together in one chapter, it's already over 6000 words, and it's kinda run-on, so I'm gonna break it up. I posted this part now (so there is something :P) and I'm gonna post the second part probably in the next hour or so.<strong>

**Enjoy~ The next part is where a LOT of it happens :D**

**Note: That Diggerling is neither one of the Diggerling Twins. He's as dumb as one, but he's not, Just saying...**

**Second Note: yes, tequila worms will make you pass out. They apparently make you super drunk or something... (i did my research) **


	16. It's Time To Party! Part II

**Now for part II! Enjoy~**

**But I will warn you- there will be some disturbing things in here that may cause me to change the rating...**

* * *

><p>*Now back to the Bachelorette party*<p>

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo! Go Donovan!" Maxime and Gretchen cheered. Sahari was laughing, cheering as well.<p>

Donovan was very good at his job. He knew just what to do. He didn't make much small talk, unlike most of the strippers out there, and boy, did he know how to grind.

"Someone's been naughty, hasn't she?" Donovan said to Sahari, giving her another wink as he threw his police hat back on. His leg came around the pole, causing him to spin around in quite rapidly before his hand came up and grabbed the top of his pole. Using it to lift himself up, he still move quickly along it. His legs hugged around the pole, and he turned himself upside down. He could see all five of them now, them cheering him on. A pair of pink panties flew across and hit him in his face.

How he loved his job.

"Come on, take off the pants!" Maxime cheered. Leafos turned a bit pink.

"B-But leave your undergarments on!" she said, stammering a bit. Gretchen rolled her eyes, while Maxime completely ignored her. Donovan smirked, stepping off of the pole. His hips swayed to the music in the background, the heavy beat causing him to somehow look sexier then he did before. Leafos was standing behind the couch, since she didn't want to sit, and Sahari was right in front of her. The pig-tailed girl started to blush again as Donovan came closer, his eyes locked on hers. Sahari almost shrieked (in a good way) when Donovan gently placed his hand on her stomach. His pelvis started to move again, grinding the small distance between him and the smaller girl. But his hips never touched hers.

"Why are you being so nervous, sweetheart?" The stripper asked, smiling when he knew the other girls were enjoying what was going on. Even the skinny one with the thick black hair had finally seemed to settle in, getting comfortable as he dance and stripped. But he knew better then to try and do anything with her- not only was she not 18, but Maxime had warned him about her... temper.

"I... I don't know what your talking about," Leafos said, turning her head away slightly. Donovan was starting to frown now. He was one of the best at his job, always leaving every woman he encountered happy. She was the only one being difficult.

Well, then it was time to kick it up a notch.

"Sweetie, I don't want only four out of five here to have a good time. Why don't you come with me," Donovan said. Leafos tried to step away, but Donovan had grabber her wrist, and was now leading her out from behind the couch. Leafos shot the other girls a "Help me" look, but they all just cheered as Donovan took her up to the pole.

"Okay, now, all I want you to do is grind, okay?" the stripper instructed. Leafos's face had turned a whole new shade of red, her hands gripped onto the pole.

"What? N-No! I'm not a-"

**CLANK.**

"Now you don't have a choice," Donovan said evilly. Leafos screamed, since she was now handcuffed to Donovan. Her jaw dropped; where did he get handcuffs?

_That damn cop suit, _she thought bitterly. She glared at her.

"Y-You can't make me-"

"Come on Leafos, it's not like you have to strip or anything," Maxime said irritably, upset that Donovan had to stop for this, "Grinding isn't that hard."

"Well, I actually have respect for myself," Leafos snapped, looking at Donovan, "... No offense."

"None taken," he said in return. The hand that was handcuffed to hers rose up, gripping the poll once again with her's dangling from it. Donovan began to grind once again, although this time his pants were slowly starting to fall with every thrust of his hips. Leafos blushed like crazy, her hands gripping the pole. She was motionless, refusing to move.

"Come on Leafos! It's a party for Christ's sake!" Sahari cheered, throwing a chip at Leafos's head. The girl scowled, then gasped suddenly when she felt a force on her butt.

"Just move your hips up and down as you move forward," Donovan said, removing his hand. Leafos growled, still refusing to move.

If only she had brought her alert system. She could call Storkos to get over here and free her.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Bar*<p>

* * *

><p>"So then I said 'Sweetheart, do I look like I have STD's to you?'" Bart said. Sparcticus and Willy laughed, trying not to spit up their beer.<p>

"God, it must be great being a free man," Willy remarked. Sparcticus gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean by that?" the bachelor asked. Willy sighed.

"I'm not saying that Lottie is bad or anything. I love that woman with everything I have. Not as much as building or Maddie, but I love her a lot. But sometimes, I wish that I can just go around and pick up woman like the free man I was,"

"... But you're still happy, right?" Sparcticus asked. Willy shrugged.

"Sometimes. But she never wants to go out anywhere, because she thinks it's too expensive. She also gets pissed at me when I bring Maddie to work a lot, because she thinks she's gonna get killed or something. Not only that, she also never lets me watch what I want on TV, and I have to go all the way out to the shed to watch my program while she sits in there and watches 'Law and Order' or whatever she's into now. I don't know, she changes her mind every week. Not to mention that dumb exaggerating thing she does with her voice whenever she talks- it gets SO annoying at times. She also always has to bitch at me whenever I-"

"WILLY! Stop it!" Bart shouted. But the builder didn't listen.

"Oh God Sparcticus, you get no freedom when you're married! The women control your lives- do everything you want to do before they ruin it! DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE-"

"GOD DAMMIT WILLY SHUT UP WILL YOU? This is a bachelor party for Sparcticus, to celebrate him getting married! We aren't here to scare him away," Bart snapped. Sparcticus was looking around nervously. Willy knit his brows together, giving the tinkerer a fierce look.

"Well, as his friend, I am only telling him the truth," Willy said.

"Look, just because you married the Wicked Witch of the West doesn't mean that Sahari is gonna be the same way," Bart argued, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Don't talk about my wife that way!"

"You just were a second ago, you hypocrite! Emphasis on the 'hypo' part!"

"Is that a fat joke?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Guys, calm down. We aren't here to fight," Sparcticus said, trying to calm them down. Bart and Willy said nothing, glaring harshly at each other. Sparcticus looked over at Arfur, asking silently for help.

But the Bartender was having his own problem.

"I dunno if I should go with what he said," Eddie slurred, his head tipping size to side, "H... He thinks th... that I should just... do it to her." Arfur looked at the cups next to the Lizard boy. There were at least four, all in which had the bit of alcohol he had poured into it.

"Well, I think that's up to her too, Eddie," Arfur said, sweat dropping a bit. He didn't know the boy was such a lightweight. Sure, he was skinny, but...

"Aw, but... but tha... that's no f... fun..." Eddie muttered, "I w-would be... be gentle... maybe..." He stumbled out of his seat, making his way around the bar to Sparcticus.

"Hey... Sparty... I...I ha...have a question," he said, jabbing Sparcticus in the side harshly. Sparcticus turned to him, happy to talk to someone else after the close fight, but something seemed to be off about the Lizard boy. His hair had become a bit messy now, and his eyes were a bit dilated and hazy. He was tilting side to side, swaying about while he stood. He was also speaking in slurs.

"Eddie?" the Eskimo said, giving his friend a close look. Eddie hiccuped, the alcohol on his breath hitting Sparcticus' nose in an alarming way.

"I... I wanna have... I want..." he said in a whiny kind of way. He collapsed a bit, but he was able to catch himself on the table. Bart and Willy were now looking at him as well, eyes wide.

"Son, are you alright?" Willy asked, looking at him with concern. Bart shot a look at Arfur.

_Dammit, I told him not to give the boy too much to drink, _the Tinkerer thought to himself, _The kid is such a lightweight._

"I wa...want Seiko... badly..." Eddie gurgled, groaning a bit afterwards. Sparcticus picked him up, shooting a look at Willy and Bart. Willy just scratched the back of his head.

"Do you want me to call her or something?" he said. Bart leaned over, whispering into Willy's ear real fast. The Builder's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, THAT'S what he means..."

"Eddie, why are you drunk? You shouldn't have been drinking," Sparcticus turned back to his friends, "Why is he drunk?"

"It was Bart," Willy said quickly. Bart glared at him.

"Thanks a lot," he turned to his Eskimo friend, "I only said a little though. He must have enjoyed it a bit too much though..."

"So you're telling me that even after one of us has already passed out, you go ahead and tell one of the younger ones to go ahead and drink himself silly?" Sparcticus said, irritation in his voice. He was referring back to Patch, who they had just tossed into one of the booths since he was passed out. Now it was Bart's turn to sweat.

"Um... Well-"

"HEEEEEEYYYY~" another slurry voice practically screamed. Sparcticus was almost afraid to turn around, but he did anyway.

Boy, did he regret it.

"T'was up bitchhhhessssss..." Dustin slurred, his eyes barely open. He was leaning against a hat-less Diggerling. The Diggerling had a short tuff of brown hair coming out from the top where his hat always was. His eyes were barely open as well, but he was still able to stand properly. Dustin on the other hand, was using the Diggerling to help himself stand up straight. His messy hair was even worse then before, and he was holding an almost empty bottle of "Everclear" in his hands.

"Oh, so that's where that bottle went..." Arfur muttered. Sparcticus got up, storming over to the blonde. He had Eddie in his grip, which the Lizard boy did not agree with.

"L... Lemme go," Eddie complained, "I gotta... Gotta pee..."

"Piss yourself if you have too," Sparcticus snapped, "Dustin, did you steal that bottle?" Dustin opened one blood shot eye.

"Heeeeeeyyyy Buddy! Th... This is Fr... Frankie..." Dustin said, pointing to the Diggerling. Frankie hiccuped.

" A-Actually it's just Frank," he said. Sparcticus held back a punch.

"I told you not to drink anything either-"

"HEEEEYYYY-"

"Quit saying 'hey'!" Sparcticus snapped. Dustin pointed.

"Y... You DID ge.. get a stripper!" Dustin explained, ordering Frank to walk him away from the angry bachelor. Sparcticus turned around, wondering if the guys had called some whore behind his back as well. But all he saw was Sprinkling, Seiko's helper.

"Dustin, that's not a stripper!" Sparcticus growled, walking away. Eddie stayed though, but started to stumbled around on his own. Sparcticus tried to get over there as quickly as he could, but Dustin was already there.

"Heeeeyyyy... you're late, ya du... dumb whore!" Dustin said, jabbing Sprinkling in her right boob. But the ditzy helper didn't seem to notice.

"I am? I am so sorry!" She cried. Sparcticus shook his head.

"No no, you're fine Sprinkling! He's just being a drunk idiot is all," Sparcticus said reassuringly. Dustin snorted, poking Sprinkling's clothed boobs again.

"But your st... still late! Now get... Get on a table and take... Take that top off!" He slurred. Sprinkling smiled.

"Okay!" She said happily, skipping away. Sparcticus started to panic- this was turning into a disaster!

"N-No! Sprinkling I know you're not THAT much of an idiot-"

"STRIPPERS HERE YA'LL!" Dustin shouted, while Frank screamed "YA HOOO!" really loud. Bart and Willy's face brightened as Sprinkling hopped onto a table.

"NOW it's a party!" Willy cheered. Bart turned to Arfur.

"Hey! Start pouring those shots Arfur!" Bart called. The bartender nodded, getting out his best vodka and tequila. Dustin and Frank had climbed into a table as well, cheering and throwing napkins around as if they were dollar bills. Eddie finally collapsed into a chair, making his drunken self comfortable. Even Patch started to stir a bit at last. Sparcticus took a deep breath, pulling out his alert system.

* * *

><p>*Back at Sahari's house*<p>

* * *

><p>"There you go! You're getting the hang of it," Donovan said, smiling. Leafos had given up, and was grinding- not like he was, but enough to get the others to start cheering her name as well.<p>

"There ya go!" Maxime said, clapping. Leafos's face brightened a bit- she had never been the life of the party before.

"Well, it's not as bad until you start- Seiko, put the camera away!" Leafos practically screamed, stopping her movements. Seiko snorted, putting her camera down.

"Too late~ it's going on Maskbook!" The gardener said cheerfully. Leafos stomped her foot, her face red with anger.

"You better NOT put that on Maskbook! What if Patch sees it?" She asked. Donovan tugged her arm with the handcuffs.

"So you have a Maskbook page?" He asked Seiko. The gardener nodded.

"Make sure you send me that video- but friend me first!" He said. Seiko's face turned a bit pink as Maxime gave her a playful shove to the arm. Sahari was smiling like she never had. I mean, what's better then a half-naked man humping a pole, with one of your friends handcuffed to him, and your other friends around you laughing? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Unfortunately, that all ended when the alert came.

"Sparty?" Sahari said quite loudly over the music. Gretchen turned off the music, and everyone got quiet. When your fiance calls on the night of their bachelor party, you know it can't be good.

"Uh huh... Uh huh... What? ... He did WHAT? ... Sprinkling's shaking her WHAT?" Sahari kept shouting every now and then. The other girls (and Donovan) started to look at one another.

"What's going on?" Gretchen demanded, sliding her mask back into it's rightful place. Sahari didn't answer- she just looked downright pissed.

"Fine. We will be right there... I'm not mad... I SAID I'M NOT MAD!" Sahari shouted before she hung up. She tossed her alert system aside, and got up from the couch in one heave.

"Sorry girls, but we gotta go," Sahari growled. Curious glances looked all around.

"Why? What's going on?" Leafos asked, suddenly worried. Donovan himself looked a bit interested.

"I don't know. Sparcticus just said that something went wrong at the party, and now he wants us to go help him," Sahari said, storming out the door after she grabbed her coat, "I mean seriously, it's as if he doesn't think I'm having a party right now or something..."

"Oh God... Eddie," Seiko muttered, fallowing out after the desert girl with Gretchen. Maxime turned to Leafos.

"... You coming or what?" she asked. Leafos sighed, holding up her wrist that was still cuffed to Donovan. Maxime rolled her eyes.

"He can come too. Now hurry up," Maxime said, running out. Donovan smiled, running outside with his underwear on, dragging Leafos behind him.

"That's not what I meant!" Leafos screeched, trying to pull herself away, which she knew was helpless.

* * *

><p>*Now back to the Bar*<p>

* * *

><p>"What in the hell..." Sahari muttered, her brown eyes wide at the scene. Seiko's, Gretchen's, and Leafos' eyes were just as big, while Maxime was holding up her alert system to take pictures.<p>

The scene was completely out of whack. To start, Patch was passed out on a table in a booth. Bart and Willy were cheering, spilling beer all over the place as they leaned back in their seats. Obviously, they were drunk. On the bar itself in front of them was Sprinkling, stripped down to her frilly pink bra and panties, shaking herself around like she had no shame. She was giggling like crazy, showing her face to everyone as she danced to the music. On one side of her stood Dustin, his shirt off. He was spinning the tattered fabric around in his hands above his head. On the other size of the ditsy helper was a random Diggerling, his butt turned to everyone as he smacked it repeatedly.

The sight was just crazy.

"Sparcticus!" Sahari screamed, stomping over to her future husband. His back was turned to the entire thing, sipping on a couple of shots displayed all over the counter. He smiled when he saw Sahari coming up.

"Hey baby," he mewed softly, starting to stand up. Sahari's face was not friendly, however, and was in a twisted scowl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sahari snapped. Sparcticus looked a bit surprised.

"Huh?"

"What is the problem you are talking about?" She demanded. Sparcticus only pointed to the scene behind him.

"That." He said. Sahari looked over at the scene again, fury rising in her.

"... Seriously? THAT'S why you called me down here?" She was screaming now. Sparcticus looked really confused.

"B-but-"

"Sparcticus, this is a BACHELOR PARTY! THIS is the stuff that happens! No one will settle for a boring-ass party like you wanted. I can't believe you made me miss my party for this," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose through her mask. Sparcticus's eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly.

"B-But Sprinkling-"

"So what? We got a stripper- he's handcuffed to Leafos for crying out loud!" Sahari shouted, pointing to the girl. Sparcticus looked over, seeing the sexy man as he stood there, tapping his foot impatiently as Leafos fretted over the unconscious Patch.

"... You got a stripper?" Sparcticus said, his tone showing a bit of hurt. Sahari didn't fall for it thought.

"Sparcticus, you can make that face all you want, but the girls and I are going back to my place to enjoy the rest of the night, and you're going to sit here and enjoy Sprinkling's bouncing tits. Good night, and I will call you tomorrow when the hangover is gone," She said simply. She turned on her heels, and walked away before he could even say anything else. God, this whole thing was stupid. Why can't Sparcticus enjoy himself just one time, and let her enjoy herself?

"Okay, I am so sorry girls- and Donovan," Sahari added, speaking to everyone waiting at the door, "There is actually nothing wrong."

"Yeah, that's what you think," Maxime muttered, still catching a few pictures as the Diggerling started to hump Dustin. She was going to get so much 'likes' for this...

Sahari laughed, "Whatever, let's get out of here. Donovan still has two hours to go," Donovan smirked, flexing a bit in his underwear. Leafos was still looking at Patch.

"Are you sure we shouldn't at least help Patch? He's passed out on the table for crying out loud," She exclaimed.

"Relax girly, he will be fine," Gretchen said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah. He's got four drunk friends there, plus the diggerling and Arfur," Maxime said. Sahari looked at her.

"Actually, there is five at the party," Sahari said, "That were invited anyway." Gretchen shook her head.

"When you went to go talk to Sparcticus, Seiko found Eddie drunk and decided to go ahead and take him home," the huntress explained. Sahari was quiet for a moment.

"... Eddie was _drunk?_"

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

* * *

><p>"Eddie, come on, work with me here," Seiko growled, trying her best to guide her drunken boyfriend around. Eddie was still uncooperative, however, as he still stumbled around. His arms were wrapper around her neck, his legs brushing up against hers. Seiko was blushing with every step she took; this was so awkward. As much as she loved the attention, she could swear that she could feel something hard brush up her leg ever time.<p>

"Sei..." He slurred the first syllables of her name into her ear, the alcohol in his breath brushing against her face and into her nose. Seiko grimaced. The smell of the stuff always made her feel sick.

"I can't believe you drank something Eddie," Seiko scolded, "I thought you were smarter then that."

"Heh... you... you are hot w... when your mad," Eddie whispered again. Seiko brought a hand up, smacking him across the back of his head lightly.

"Shut up, please," she said sadly, "I can't believe you did this. And how could you make Sprinkling do that?"

"Th... that was Dust... Dusty..." Eddie said, his head tilting over to one side. Seiko rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. You could have stopped it. You guys took advantage of her," she sighed, "Ugh, why am I even bothering to tell you this? Your dad will give you the same-" she was shushed, a finger place to her lips with some force. Eddie slid around to the front of her, a drunken smirk on his face.

"Y... You talk a LOT," he said. Seiko pushed his hand away.

"Come on Eddie, stop playing around. We need to get you ho-" she was cut off once again, his lips pressed against hers. Normally they are soft, delicate kisses, but this one was much different. It was so forceful, so demanding. Seiko's eyes were wide open, while his were closed. His hands cupped her face, pressing harder. Seiko whimpered, trying to pull away as gently as she could to tell him to stop, and her eyes widened even further in shock when something wet started to trace her lips. His hands traced from her neck down to her shoulders, before sliding over her chest. All it took was a simple squeeze, and Seiko had had it.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" She practically screamed, shoving him off. Eddie stared at her in shock, stumbling a bit.

"I... I wanted... to take it to th... the next level..." he said, as if it were as easy as that. Seiko was fuming. As much as she love him, she did not want _anyone _trying to touch her in that way.

"Yeah? How about you walk your own drunken ass home," she spat, hugging over her chest as she stormed off. Tears were threatening to fall now; she couldn't believe this. He was always such a gentlemen, and wouldn't touch her unless she asked him too.

_Well, it's just the alcohol. That's all it was, _she told herself, though it wasn't helping.

_He didn't have to drink it, _her voice of reason told her afterwards.

* * *

><p>*Now to the bar one last time*<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh she HATES me," Sparcticus whined, his head on the bar counter. Bart was patting his back, a bit tipsy from the shots he had drunk already. Willy was passed out on the chair next to him.<p>

"Nah, she's just upset is all," Bart said reassuringly, "It happens to all couples."

"But she was mad, and she told me I ruined her night," Sparcticus continued to whine. Bart exhaled through his nose.

"Well... that WAS kinda your fault, since you DID make a big deal over nothing," he said. Sparcticus only glared, but said nothing else. Bart rolled his eyes in return, when he had noticed something.

"Hey, we are missing someone," he said. Sparcticus shrugged.

"Eddie went home already."

"I know that... Where did Dustin go?" Bart asked, looking over at Arfur. The bartender pointed to the stairs.

"I just saw him walk upstairs with Frank and Sprinkling," he said. Bart's eyes widened in horror, and he gripped the sides of his hat.

"Wha- He doesn't even have protection!" he whipped out his trusty condoms, "DUSTIN, YOU NINCOMPOOP, GET BACK HERE!"

And on that note... Bart went to go hunt Dustin down, leaving the depressed Bachelor to sulk in his own sorrows.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is part two :D Bachelorette parties can be pretty insane...**

**So one question; I know some pretty adult things were mentioned in this chapter (hence my sick mind) and I was wondering... should I bump the rating up to 'M' just to be safe? **

**Please leave a review! Because I will listen!... which reminds me, I don't know if the handcuffs ever came off... poor Leafos...**


	17. Aftermath

**Yes. I realize there was OOC last chapter. But you know what? They were drunk :P Now, for SpartyXSahari fluff, and a little bit of other fluff as well :D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I can't believe you let him handcuff himself to you!" Sahari snorted, wiping a tear away. Leafos crossed her arms.<p>

"I didn't know he would do that to me! He's lucky I haven't called the cops yet on his ass," she argued. Sahari raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, that's a pretty naughty word you said there Leafos," she remarked. Leafos made a face, but said nothing right away. As funny as everyone else saw it, Leafos did not think it was amusing to get handcuffed to a stripper until you were forced into part-take in his activities. In fact, it made her feel a bit dirty. Patch never would have made her done that...

"Whatever. I need to see if Patch is okay," she said. Sahari giggled.

"Sudden interest in the doctor I see~"

"It's not like that!" Leafos said quickly, "Besides, where are the other girls?"

"Well, if I remember correctly," Sahari said, "I think Maxime has some garden business to take care of, Gretchen is on a hunt, and I think Seiko is just not coming to town today." Leafos looked a bit surprised.

"But she always comes to town at this time," she said. Sahari shook her head.

"Not today she isn't. She's a bit upset with Lizard at the moment," She said, "She called me last night after Donovan left, and she was crying and telling me that Eddie-"

"That I what?" A familiar voice said, Sahari turned around, her hands patting her swelling stomach. Eddie was standing behind her, looking as confused as ever. She smirked, pointing at him.

"Damn Lizard, you really came out last night didn't you?" she teased. Eddie raised a brow.

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Leafos said, her eyes bright and her fingers intertwined with one another.

"You know, drinking for the first time, having to make Seiko take you home," Sahari paused for a moment, "Feeling her up because you got horny..." Eddie blinked in surprised.

"I did what?"

"Oh, she told me everything. You totally grabbed her boobs and everything," Sahari said. Leafos's jaw dropped, and Eddie just looked surprised.

"What? I would never do that to her- or any woman for that matter," Eddie argued, still trying to relax his throbbing head. Sahari shrugged.

"Hey, I know what I hear, and she was _really _unhappy about it," the desert girl said. Leafos was speechless; Why wouldn't Seiko tell her about this? They were cousins after all. Didn't she trust her?

On the other hand, Eddie just looked downright horrified.

_Did I really do that to her? Is that what happened? _he thought frantically. Oh God, why did he let Bart talk him into drinking?

"Hey, what are you doing wondering around town anyway?" Sahari asked, "If you have a hangover, you should be at home."

"I... I was on my way home actually," he said. Sahari's eyes widened.

"You didn't go home last night?" she asked. Eddie shrugged, weaving his fingers through his hair.

"Well..." he said.

* * *

><p><em>~Small Flashback~<em>

* * *

><p><em>There was a slight stir.<em>

Oh God... my head,_ Eddie thought with a loud groan, weaving his fingers into his hair. His eyes squinted into the sunlight, not wanting to open quite yet. His head pounded with every chirp of the morning Candary's, causing him to grimace once again, both hands coming up to massage his temples, when he notice something._

_He was surrounded by a bunch of leaves._

_What the, Eddie sat up, only to have his hair entangle into branches. He cursed to himself, whimpering when he had to forcibly pull his purple locks out. That was when he realized it._

_He was in a bush._

_"What in the world," he grumbled, stepping out of the thick mess of leaves in twigs. Now he was really confused. He looked up- and he saw the front of Costalot's. Why was he in the bush out in front of Costolot's?_

God, what happened last night?_ he asked himself,_ more importantly- who left me outside? Man, when I find out, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind...

* * *

><p><em>~Small Flashback Over~<em>

* * *

><p>"She left you outside?" Leafos exclaimed. Sahari was trying not to laugh, and Eddie just looked really upset.<p>

"Oh God... I'll be right back... ow..." he whimpered, walking off as he grabbed the sides of his head.

"Wait, where are you going? Your house is that way," Sahari called. Eddie stopped, turning around.

"I need to talk to Seiko first,"

"Uh, no, you're kinda hungover. You need to get home and lie down- your dad must be worried sick about you!" Sahari exclaimed, walking up and grabbing his wrist. Eddie smiled weakly, gently taking her hand and prying it off.

"I promise, I will see him soon, but I really need to talk to her first," Eddie said, turning around, walking off once again. Sahari let out an annoyed huff, placing her fists on her hips.

_God, some men are just so stubborn, _she thought to herself, _Well... I wouldn't really call Eddie a man..._ Leafos walked up to the desert girl, a bit slower then usual.

"Did he really..." Leafos started, not sure if she should finish. Sahari sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, he did apparently," Sahari said, "Alcohol does weird things to people." Leafos frowned, feeling a bit hurt.

"But... But why wouldn't Seiko-" She was cut off by the sudden buzzing sound that rang out.

"Hang on Leafos," Sahari said, feeling her alert system buzz in her pocket. She took it out, looking at the message on it.

_Sparcticus: Hey. Can we talk?_

Sahari sighed, typing away quickly.

_Sahari: Sure. R u at home?_

_Sparcticus: No. I'm at Arfur's._

_Sahari: You went back?_

_Sparcticus: No. I never left._

_Sahari: Sparty! U never went home? Do u need me 2 take u home?_

_Sparcticus: I'll tell u when u get here. Also, u might want 2 have Leafos come and take Patch home. He's still here 2._

"Oh my God Sparcticus..." Sahari growled, shoving the system back into her pocket. She looked over at Leafos.

"Sorry, I have to go get Sparty," Sahari said. Leafos' eyes widened.

"Why? He never left Arfur's?"

"Yeah... Lord, how is he even alerting right now?" Sahari muttered, starting to walk away. She turned her head to Leafos.

"What are you standing there for? You gotta go get your boyfriend," Sahari told her. Leafos' eyes widened.

"Wait, what? No one took Patch home? God, what is wrong with these people?" Leafos asked in anger, racing away after the desert girl.

* * *

><p>*The Vanfloss Garden*<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't even know what to think," she practically wailed, "I didn't want it to happen, and I was upset, but I just left his drunk ass outside! Who knows where he is?" She buried her face in her hands, not wanting to cry again. Peanut tilted his head, nudging Seiko with his muzzle. He growled, trying to nudge her hands off of her face.<p>

"Not now Peanut. Can't you see I'm talking to myself?" Seiko mumbled. Peanut touched his tail to her shoulder, as if to tell her not to worry. Tia, the Dragonache/Geckie hybrid, flew on over her head, just barely brushing the hair on the gardener's head. Seiko looked up, sniffling.

"Okay, you know what? I have to go find him," Seiko said, wiping her eyes under her mask, "Come on Peanut." The Dragonache let out a huff, bending over a bit. Seiko placed her hands on Peanut's back, starting to mount him.

Oh yeah. She was gonna fly.

"Okay Peanut, I know he's gonna be somewhere in town-"

"Seiko?" A voice called from behind, shocking the gardener. Seiko screamed, sliding off of Peanut and hitting the ground. Peanut turned around, letting out a worried growl as he poked her with his nose. Seiko gently pushed him back, sitting up a bit. She looked, up, seeing just the guy she was looking for.

"E-Eddie?" She said a bit shakily. Eddie looked at her with concern, holding his head as if it were throbbing (which it was). He held out his hand to help her up, but the gardener got up on her own. He frowned, taking his hand back.

"... Hi," was all he said at first. Seiko looked away.

"... hey," okay, now it was awkward. Eddie let out a shaky sigh, knowing he was going to have to speak first.

"Listen, Seiko-"

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry I left you out, I was so upset and I didn't realize what I did," Seiko started wailing. Eddie let out a small cry, his head throbbing harder from her cries.

"I... I'm sorry," she said. Eddie just looked at her confusingly.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. Seiko just blinked for a second.

"Because I left you outside, and you were all drunk, I mean Eddie, you could have been taken away, or shot, or raped-"

"But you had every right too, for the way I acted," Eddie said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I should never had violated you like that."

"... Yeah, you shouldn't have," Seiko said, crossing her arms over her chest. Eddie frowned. This wasn't going well so far.

"So... have you been home yet?" Seiko asked, not even looking at him. Eddie shook his head.

"Not yet, but Sei, we have to ta-"

"You should probably get home then," Seiko said, turning around and walking away. She let out a sigh as she did.

_Oh God, that went horribly, _she thought to herself, frustrated. She wanted him to be safe, but she wasn't quite ready yet to forgive him. At the same time, Eddie's mouth parted, as if to say something else. But nothing came out. Peanut gave the Lizard boy a glare with his brown eyes, letting out a disapproving growl.

"Oh come on, not you too," Eddie said. But Peanut was already stomping away, dismissing him with a wave of his fan-like tail.

* * *

><p>*Arfur's Inn*<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Arfur," Sparcticus muttered, taking the alert system back from the bartender. His head hurt so much, he couldn't even bring himself to alert anyone, and had to get the bartender to do it. His other hand was being used to prop up his throbbing head, letting out a groan. Arfur nodded in return, looking quite tired himself.<p>

"You know, I didn't even expect you to wake up so early," Arfur commented, "After Sahari left, you were quite a mess."

"I know. I kinda screwed up," Sparcticus said, "God... the party went so wrong last night..."

"Well, that's kinda your fault in a way," Arfur said. Sparcticus looked at him lazily.

"Because I didn't want a stripper?"

"No. Because you invited Dustin," Arfur answered. Sparcticus grumbled something inaudible. Arfur gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry, what?" The bartender/innkeeper asked.

"I said he would have just shown up anyway. You know how that idiot is," Sparcticus said a bit louder. Arfur nodded, chuckling slightly. He gently patted Sparcticus's shoulder.

"You know, I might have some Tylenol in the back," he said, turning around and walking away. Sparcticus watched as he disappeared, hearing some other groaning on the side.

"Wha... where am I?" Patch's voice groaned out. Sparcticus turned in his seat, looking at the doctor with his eyes lidded.

"At Arfur's. Dustin drugged you last night or something, and you passed out," Sparcticus explained, resting his head on the bar counter. The doctor sat up, almost is a slow bolt. he had heavy bags under his eyes, seen even under his thick blonde bangs. His face was flushed, and he looked like he was gonna puke any moment with the way he was grabbing his stomach.

"D-Dustin did w-what?" Patch asked, a slight slur in his voice. He grumbled after that, whimpering in pain as he grabbed the sides of his head. His temples pounded into the palms of his hands. Whatever the blonde idiot did to him was really taking effect.

"He somehow slipped a tequila worm into you're drink, Arfur said, walking back out. He walked over to Sparcticus, handing him the pain killers and a glass of water. Patch sighed, standing up.

"He g-got me drunk?" Patch said, his brows furrowing, "W-Well le-let's see w-what happens when h-he has a s-s-sick p-pinata... ow..." he clutched his head. Arfur sighed, running to the back once again. The doctor hobbled a bit, but he was able to keep his balance when he held onto the booth's table. Sparcticus put his water down, looking at his alert system. Where was she?

"Sparcticus!" Sahari screamed, swinging the bar's doors opened. Sparcticus jumped at the sudden noise, sliding in his seat a bit. Patch let out a yelp, slipping and falling onto the floor. Sahari walked in, looking around. Leafos was right behind her, and the girl looked around, wide-eyed. Some of the chairs were over turned, and the room smelled of alcohol. Some spilled beer was still on the ground, as were a few glasses. There was even a stray pair of panties still caught on the slow-moving ceiling fan above everyone.

"Whew, must have been some party," Sahari commented. Sparcticus spun in his chair, staring at his shorter fiance. Leafos paid no attention to the two, and just ran over to the doctor struggling to stand up again. Sahari sighed, walking over to the Eskimo.

"Sparty? Are you alright? No you need help getting home?" She began to pelt him with questions as if she were another Leafos. Sparcticus shook his head, patting the seat next to him.

"No... I want to talk right now."

"Are you sure? You probably should get home and rest-" Sahari was saying, hearing the sound of puking in the background. Sahari made a grossed out face, but she turned around to see what it was.

"S-S-Sorry, I-I just p-puked o-o-on your sh-shoulder," Patch mumbled, his arm slung around Leafos. The girl made a face, but helped him stand up.

"It's not a problem. Come on Patch. Sahari, I will call you later," Leafos said, stumbling to get the doctor out. Sahari turned to Sparcticus.

"See? Patch is leaving, and everyone else left," the desert girl said. Sparcticus shrugged.

"Well, Bart and Willy were the only ones who got home on their own. I don't know about Eddie, but I know Dustin is still here."

"Really? Where is he?"

"I dunno. He's in some room upstairs with Sprinkling and some Diggerling named Frank."

"... WHAT?"

* * *

><p>*Upstairs*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Holy hell my head, <em>the blonde thought in his head. He silently cursed at the sun, lifting his head up slowly. His mess of blonde hair covered his face, making him unable to see anything right away. His head was throbbing, his stomach felt sick to it's core, his ass was sore, and not to mention there was a pair of sweaty arms around him.

Wait... _What _was around him?

Dustin brushed his greasy bangs out of his face, his bloodshot eyes staring around in horror. On his right side was unmistakably Sprinkling, the ditzy helper of his old crush. her face was a bit unrecognizable at first, but he saw her stupid mask on the nightstand next to her. He gagged a bit, noticing that she was naked. He clutched the side of his head, heaving a bit.

Sadly, it only got worse from there.

A hairy arm was around him as well, as well as the sound of soft snoring. Dustin shakily looked over, gasping when he saw a man fast asleep next to him. Drool was coming out of his mouth, soaking the pillow below him. Dustin's hand came out from under his sheets, and lifted the blankets up. He gasped, seeing that the man was naked too.

Well, now he knew why his butt was hurting so much.

* * *

><p>*Downstairs*<p>

* * *

><p>Sparcticus and Sahari both raised their brows simultaneously as screaming roared though the whole building. Both turned around as Dustin came tumbling in, wearing nothing but his skin. He had dried puke all over his chest, while some looked quite fresh. Sahari was staring at him, mouth agape.<p>

"D-Dustin? What in the world?" She exclaimed. Dustin looked between them, all the sounds he was making were nothing but a bunch of stutters. Before he could answer, he gagged. and threw up all over the floor. Sparcticus felt himself starting to gag, while Sahari squeezed her eyes shut.

"Dustin! Do you need-"

"Dustin, babe, come back! We can talk about this," a low voice called out from the staircase down the hall. Dustin shrieked again, turning around and bolting as the door. Sahari and Sparcticus listened as his screams slowly died down, before turning to each other.

"... That is why I didn't want to drink a whole lot," Sparcticus muttered. Sahari didn't hear him, however, and just shook her head.

"Jesus, he slept with a guy last night? Wait till Maxime hears about THAT," Sahari laughed, "Actually, I don't think it would do too much. Dustin already had no chance with the girl, and now that he's gay would probably make the situation a lot worse."

"He's not totally gay. He was with Sprinkling last night too," Sparcticus pointed out. Sahari nodded, shrugging before she turned back to him. Her wide brown eyes looked at him curiously.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" she asked. Sparcticus sighed, wishing the pain killers would work already.

"It's not much of a talk... I just wanted to say I was sorry," he said. Sahari sat there quietly.

"... About?"

"I called you about a problem when there wasn't a problem, and I made all of you walk down here to see what was going on, and I made you upset because I made you miss part of your bachelorette party," Sparcticus said quickly, taking a breath afterwards. Sahari nodded, sighing.

"Listen, Sparcticus, I probably shouldn't have gotten angry either. But I just don't understand why you couldn't enjoy the party you were having," she said, "Sparcticus, can we go on a walk? The smell is making me a bit nauseous."

"Of course," he said, taking her hand and helping her off of her seat. Sahari heaved, being as careful as she could. The two stepped outside into the afternoon light, the time when everyone in town was out and about. The pinata's were running amok, and you could see the many villagers chatting with each other, like Maxime talking to Maddie, describing the night they had since she wasn't able to go, or Lottie over there, yelling at her husband while he tried to block her voice out the best she could.

Sahari weaved her arm around Sparcticus', smiling to herself as he walked her out. Sparcticus couldn't help but look down at her, and he found himself starting to admire her beauty. Her pregnant belly actually seemed to make her a lot more beautiful then she really was, his hands itching to feel it, wanting to feel his kids kick once again to let him know they were there. He even noticed her hair was much silkier looking then usual, practically begging for someone to play with it...

"So... Are you going to answer my question?" Sahari said, breaking the silence. Sparcticus sighed.

"Sahari... We are getting married tomorrow. I wanted a bachelor party, to celebrate with my friends about my- _our- _upcoming day. But I didn't want to get too drunk, because nothing is worse then waking up to a hangover-"_  
><em>

"Like you have right now?"

"Exactly. But not only that, I didn't want a stripper either, because I don't want to look at another woman. Lustfully or not."

"Sparty, it's not that big of a-"

"Deal, I know. Well, now I know. I just didn't want to feel like I was being unfaithful or anything, and... it would just be too weird," the Eskimo continued. Sahari nodded, looking up at him. She had to squint a bit because of the sun high up in the sky.

"Why would it be weird? It's just a person wanting to get naked so they can make a few bucks. Besides, I think you have to pay extra if you want THAT kind of stuff-"

"It would be weird because," He stopped, returning her stare, "... Because the only woman I want to look at is you." Sahari blushed under her mask, her eyes widening a bit. Her lips were partly slighted, unsure of what she was supposed to say to that. At the same time, Sparcticus took advantage of her stunned state, sliding her mask up. He placed a quick, gentle kiss on her lips before putting both their masks back on correctly.

"... Sparcticus?" she whispered.

"Yes Sahari?"

"... I love you." She whispered, throwing her arms, holding him as close as she could. Sparcticus smiled, gently stroking her soft hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>*The Clinic*<p>

* * *

><p>"Th-Thank y-you so much L-Leafos," Patch said thankfully, taking a seat at his desk. He sighed, relaxing into the comfortable cushioning of his chair. Leafos nodded, smiling at him.<p>

"It was no problem Patch, but if I may ask, what in the world happened?" Leafos said, "Do you realize how many appointments you have missed?" Patch grumbled, resting his cheek against his fist.

"I-I re-really d-don't know. Sp-Sparcticus t-t-told me th-that D-Dustin slipped a s-something in-into my dr-drink," Patch answered, looking up at her once again, "H-How many appointments d-did I m-miss?"

"... Eleven," she answered, her face looking a bit angry, "Goodness, when I get back home, I'm going to give that kid a stern talking too... making the village's only doctor pass out. Dastardos probably now thinks you're dead now!" Patch only stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Oh d-dear..." he muttered, face palming himself gently.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go! Another chapter :D some fluffy stuff, some stuff that wasn't fluffy... Poor Patch, but at least he didn't wake up with two strange people :P I don't think Dustin will ever live that down...<strong>

**Anyway, next chapter is the beginning of what we all have been waiting for- the Wedding :D Oh man... it's gonna be insane...**

**Please review :3**


	18. Cold Feet

"Seedos, get out of there right now!" Leafos shouted, banging on the bathroom door. There was grumbling on the inside.

"I don't wanna wear this," Seedos muttered from inside. Leafos huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"You have to wear it. You're going to a wedding, and you have to look decent," She argued, "And you need to hurry- I can't be late! I'm a bridesmaid you know."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Seedos muttered once again, much more quietly this time as he struggled to buckle his pants. Leafos rolled her eyes, practically jumping up and down from excitement and worry. She needed to be there; you need all your bridesmaids there in order to have the wedding (or so she thinks). She had her dress on, zipped up in the back and everything. Her mask had been switched out for an elegant sand colored one to match the dress. It didn't stick out and only covered half of her face, though it had a very elegant swirled design on it to make it look beautiful. All the girls had one to wear.

_I hope my hair looks alright, _she fretted, patting down on her curled hair. It felt stiff from the amount of hairspray she had used in it.

"Leafos?" called a voice. Leafos turned around, only to see Dustin standing out of the guest room, the one he rented years ago when he had first taken over Jardiniero's old garden. He was wearing a nice black suit- not top quality, but nice enough. He was wearing black pants that seemed to be a bit short on the bottom, but they actually covered his black shoes a bit. He was wearing an icy blue colored tie- the color that all the men were supposed to wear to the wedding.

"Can you help me tie this? I have no idea how to," he said, turning a bit pink from his embarrassment. Leafos rolled her eyes again.

"Dustin, what kind of 17-year-old doesn't know how to tie a tie?"

"One who had a drunken threesome with a guy he met in the bathroom and a stripping Sprinkling."

"What?"

"Nothing," Dustin said, allowing the 18-year-old fix his tie. He gagged.

"Not that tight!"

"Sorry," Leafos muttered. She gave him a strange look, turning the taller teenager around.

"Dustin... what is that one your head?" she asked. Dustin let out a laugh, turning around.

"It's a called kippah," he said, pointing to the black and ice blue hat on his head. Leafos let out a sharp breath through her nose.

"Dustin, that's for jewish people."

"Your point?" Dustin said, fixing the kippah back to the crown of his head.

"You aren't jewish!" Leafos exclaimed. Seedos poked his head out of the bathroom, looking grumpier then ever. Like Dustin, he was wearing a tattered tuxedo, the best one that Leafos could afford.

"Actually, he is," he pointed out. Leafos looked at him with a tilted brow.

"No he isn't."

"I actually am," Dustin said, taking off the kippah. "I'm only supposed to wear this on formal occasions, which is why I never put it on before." He placed it back on his head. Leafos only stared at him a moment, then shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm not dealing with this right now," Leafos said, storming away. "Come on, we are going to be late!" Dustin looked at Seedos.

"Is it that hard to believe I'm Jewish?" Seedos sniffed at his question.

"Well, it's hard to believe that you actually fallow a God in the first place...

* * *

><p>*The Lizard Residence*<p>

* * *

><p>"Why won't it stay down?" Eddie practically yelled. He was breathing quickly through his nose, on the verge of making himself collapse from shortened breath. A whole chunk of his hair just wouldn't stay down, no matter how many times he has straightened it.<p>

_It's a curse, it's a curse! I wasn't meant to be the Best Man, I just wasn't! _His mind repeated over and over again. He was panicking, time was running out. He was supposed to be at the church over a half hour ago to help Sparcticus get ready. What kind of friend was he?

"Do you need some help?" a familiar voice said from behind. Eddie jumped a bit, looking at his mirror. He stared at the figure a moment, trying to figure out if he was just seeing things or not.

"S-Seiko?" he said a bit shakily. The lovely gardener was standing behind him, her shoulder pressed up against the door frame. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress, with her dark hair curled and sprawled over her shoulders. Her thick hair was held back by a simple sand colored hair clip. Her freshly glossed lips were curved into a small smile.

"Again, do you need help with that?" she repeated, walking in. Eddie stood there, stunned for a moment. Why was she here? Wasn't she still angry at him?

"Jesus, did you forget to brush last night?" she said teasingly, her fingers working through his hair. Eddie just blinked in response, his lips now curving into a smile.

"Seiko..." he whispered. The gardener tilted her head to the side.

"You... Your probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you?" she said. Eddie blushed a bit.

"W-Well," he shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I thought you were still mad at me." Seiko sighed, her fingers leaving his hair.

"I am... or I was," she sighed. "Listen, Eddie... I might have overreacted a little." Eddie shook his head, opening his mouth to say something when Seiko pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Eddie, I just want to forget about it now. I know you were a bit under the influence, and as long as you promise me that you will never drink again, I will forgive you," she said, removing her finger. Eddie took her hand, smiling as he brought it up to his lips.

"I do," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her hand. Seiko giggled a bit.

"Haha. I hope you're serious about this," Seiko said. Eddie nodded.

"I promise I won't. I also promise not to touch you like that again," he said, raising a hand in his swear. Seiko sighed, gently pushing his hand down onto the counter.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about," she murmured. She forced herself to look up again, her eyes meeting his. "Listen, Eddie, we have been going out for a while, right?"

"Yes, I believe we have," Eddie answered sincerely.

"And because we have, I trust you. I don't mind you touching me, to an extent," she added the last part a little more slowly. Eddie knit his brows, a bit confused.

"Then, and I don't mean to ask this out of disrespect or anything, but why were you-"

"Eddie, I said I don't mind _you _touching me," Seiko said, already knowing what he was about to say. "That doesn't mean I want some drunken idiot under the influence to touch me." Eddie blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"O-Of course," he said. Seiko smiled a little wider this time, her hands interlocking with his. Eddie returned her smile, a bit gentler then hers. He slowly began to lean in, his lips slowly starting to pucker out.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Eddie's dad coughed from the doorway. Eddie and Seiko jumped away from each other, their faces heating up.

"S-Sorry Dad," Eddie said a bit quickly, looking back and forth between his girlfriend and his father. Eddie's Dad gave Seiko a slight look before looking at his son.

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to patch things up," he said, looking at Eddie dead in the eye. "I'm getting ready to leave to go pick up your mother and Edwin. I left some money for you to get a cab so you can get to the Church-"

"Oh that won't be necessary Mr. Lizard," Seiko spoke up, her voice sounding a bit excited. "I have a ride." Eddie and his father looked at the gardener strangely.

"You have a car?" They asked simultaneously. Seiko laughed.

"Oh please, like I could afford one! No, I only have a Peanut," she said happily. Eddie frowned a bit.

"Oh no..." he muttered, shaking his head. Seiko nodded.

"Oh yeah. We are gonna fly," Seiko said, grabbing Eddie's wrist and dragging him away past his dad. The father smiled, shaking his head.

"Kid's these days," he said, chuckling a bit. He sighed after that, turned off the bathroom lights, and closing the door.

_Have fun Eddie, and be the Best Man you can be, _he thought to himself, _But I catch you drinking at the reception, I will ground you into next week..._

* * *

><p>*The Church- Sparcticus's dressing room*<p>

* * *

><p>Sparcticus was a wreck.<p>

"Where is he? I thought he was supposed to be here by now," Sparcticus said in between his deep breaths. He continued to fiddle with his tie over and over, trying to make it easier for him to breath.

"I'm sure he will be here soon. You need to chill out, and try not to mess with your suit too much," Bart said, trying to help his friend relax. Sparcticus shook his head, sweating a bit under his mask.

"No. No I can't calm down. My Groomsmen are here, but my Best Man isn't," Sparcticus said. Patch, who was fixing his tie a bit, walked over.

"It will be okay Sparcticus. Eddie st-still has another half hour, and h-he is never late," the doctor told him, trying to be re-assuring. Sparcticus sighed, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair.

"I can't relax guys. In that half hour, I'm going to get married to the love of my life," Sparcticus said, taking another deep breath. He sat down in a seat, burying his face in his hands. Bart chuckled a bit.

"Well don't get cold feet now," the tinkerer said, "You should never leave a girl waiting at the alter." Patch looked at him.

"Isn't that what you did?" he asked. Bart scowled at him.

"Yes, but she wasn't having KIDS," He hissed to the doctor, telling him that he wasn't helping the situation at all. Patch flinched, mentally smacking himself for asking the tinkerer such a question when Sparcticus was already worried. Sparcticus looked back and forth between the two.

"Okay, you two give BAD advice. I wish Eddie was here," Sparcticus muttered. Bart and Patch opened their mouths to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Before anything could be said, the door swung in, and Maxime rushed in.

"Hey, have you seen Seiko or Leafos yet?" she asked immediately. The guys shook their heads.

"Great," Maxime muttered, resting her hand against the wall and leaning against it. Her long hair had been crimped, falling over her shoulders as she looked down.

"I'm guessing you're missing some Bridesmaids?" Sparcticus asked, standing up again. Maxime looked up and nodded.

"Yes, and Sahari's starting to freak out," she answered. "Those two are supposed to help us do her hair and make-up and all that."

"At least it's just Bridesmaids. We are still missing our Best Man," Bart muttered. Maxime looked over, her face a bit confused.

"Wait, Lizard isn't here yet?" She rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised- he's probably at home still trying to fix his hair." As soon as the words had left her mouth, everyone became startled when someone's piercing screams ripped through the air.

"OH MY GOD GET ME DOWN FROM HERE AHHHHH!" the girlish screams sounded a lot like Eddie. Maxime smiled.

"That could be them right now," she said, running out of the room.

* * *

><p>*Outside*<p>

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD GET ME DOWN GETMEDOWN!" Eddie was shrieking loudly, his eyes squeezed shut. His arms were wrapped tightly around Seiko, who was acting as if she weren't doing anything of importance. She was just smiling, loving the feeling of the wind brushing against her face, weaving through her hair to make it fly behind her. Her hands had a firm grip on Peanut, as the Dragonache steadied himself so that his "Mother" and her screaming boyfriend wouldn't fall off.<p>

"Relax Eddie. If you opened your eyes and actually look, the view is amazing," Seiko said, loud enough to be heard over his screams. She looked down, seeing all the buildings below, much smaller looking. You could even see the people below, looking like nothing more then a bunch of baby Raisants as they marched along the sidewalks.

"There it is," Seiko said quietly to herself, looking down at the ornate-looking church below. She pat Peanut on the side of his neck, and the Dragonache began to slowly descend. Eddie's panicking screams began to quiet down a little every few inches as the dragon pinata floated down gently. His eyes slowly started to open, though he was shaking harder then before.

_Oh it's finally over, _he thought in relief. Peanut let out a snort, annoyed with the Lizard boy. The pinata had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and when he was about 20 feet from the ground, he dropped. Eddie shrieked one more time as they fell so suddenly, and heaving when Peanut's massive body smacked against the ground beneath him. The ground shook, causing a few people to panic, but they were calm again once the shaking stopped. The only one who wasn't fazed by what had just happened.

"See, it wasn't so bad," she said nonchalantly. Eddie would beg to differ.

"N-N-Nope," he squeaked, stuttering like Patch. Seiko sat there a moment, tapping her fingers on the indestructible pinata.

"Um... You can let go now Eddie," she said. Eddie blushed, taking his arms off of her. Seiko let in a deep gulp of breath, finally able to breath properly.

"Sorry," he said, sliding off of the pinata. He turned around, holding his hand out to help the gardener get off. Seiko smiled, gladly taking his hand, using the other to push herself off.

"Well, it looks like you two made up," Maxime's voice sounded from the side. Seiko and Eddie turned around, looking at the skinny brunette.

"Sorry I am late Maxime. Sahari isn't too angry, is she?" Seiko said, her face full of hope that the heavily pregnant desert woman wasn't in there ready to tear her limbs off. Maxime's face told her everything.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," she said, grabbing Seiko's wrist and yanking her inside. She glanced back at Eddie. "You might want to get going as well. Sparcticus is about to tear his hair out." Eddie's eyes widened.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, looking back at Peanut. "Thanks for the ride, but can you please be a little more steady next time, if it isn't too much trouble." Peanut glared, snorting out a bit of fire through his nostrils, enough to make Eddie shriek a bit and run away. Peanut then smiled, proud of himself for picking on the purple-haired boy.

* * *

><p>*Sahari's Dressing Room*<p>

* * *

><p>"WHERE have you BEEN?" Sahari screamed as soon as Seiko stepped through the door. The gardener squealed in surprised, immediately apologizing.<p>

"I'm so sorry Sahari! I was busy in my garden, and I lost track of time. I tried to shower as quickly as I could, and I got ready as quick as I could. I also had to go pick up Eddie and make up with him real fast-"

"Seiko, I really don'y care at this moment. I have a crisis!" Sahari cried. Seiko glanced over the desert girl, and didn't see anything that was wrong. Her dress was absolutely beautiful. It hugged around her swollen belly beautifully, making it look quite flattering. The pure white silk went down to the floor, just barely brushing the red carpet. The cream colored ribbon was tied around her, and with it Sahari was wearing a pair of white gloves that went a little past her elbows. The veil, which was placed perfectly on her head, decorated with desert flowers. She was already holding the bouquet, which was full of the reddest of roses. But not only her clothes, but Gretchen and Maxime had done a beautiful job on her make-up and her hair.

"I don't see what your crisis is. You look beautiful," Seiko said, her eyes locked on Sahari's hair, which was now curled into ringlets. It was shocking how much her hair had grown during her pregnancy to be able to be done in such a way. Seiko could see that her hair was silkier then usual, and it seemed to be glitter a bit. Although she was absolutely stunning, she wasn't happy.

"I can't zip-up my dress," Sahari cried out. Seiko tilted her head to the side in confusion. Gretchen was standing behind Sahari, trying her best to help zip it up. The huntress looked quite frustrated.

"Yeah, the zipper is only going up half-way," Gretchen explained, giving up. She stood back up, blowing a piece of her curled hair out of her face. Sahari looked like she was going to cry.

"It's the damn kids," she wailed. "They made me all fat, and now I can't fit in my dress." Seiko and Gretchen exchanged worried glances, while Maxime was the first one to say something.

"Seiko, Gretchen, can you two leave for a moment?" Maxime said to them. They nodded, walking out to leave the bride and her Maid of Honor by themselves. Maxime sighed, her brown eyes looking sadly at Sahari.

"Sahari, listen, I'm sorry that-"

"It's a sign. I shouldn't get married to Sparcticus. This wedding wasn't supposed to happen!" Sahari was yelling quickly, breathing heavily as if she was already in labor. Maxime looked shocked.

"Sahari, this crisis isn't saying that you shouldn't marry Sparcticus."

"Then why can't I fit into this dress?" Sahari questioned. Maxime walked over, gripping the desert girl's shoulders, and shook her a little bit.

"Listen to me Sahari! You can't fit into it because of your stomach," Maxime stated. "Patch already told you that you are due two weeks from now. You can't stop the wedding now after it has come to far. I know how much you mean to Sparcticus, and I know how much he means to you. I have never seen you so happy ever since you came home the night after Sparcticus proposed to you. Now you just want to stop, because your dress won't zip up?" Sahari was speechless for a moment. Her lips were slightly parted, her brown eyes wide and teary. Maxime was right- she loved Sparcticus, and she couldn't just stop now.

"I don't, but I can't walk down the aisle with a dress that is-" Sahari stopped for a second. She heard a zipping sound. She stared at Maxime curiously, seeing her friend's hand behind her. Maxime stood up, smiling triumphantly. '

"There. How does that feel?" she asked. Sahari just stared at her in awe.

"But- the zipper- Gretchen couldn't-"

"It was just caught in some fabric. I got it though," Maxime leaned down to look at Sahari dead in the face again. "Now, are you still going to back down?"

"Now that it fits? Hell no," Sahari said excitedly. She picked up her bouquet once again. Maxime smiled.

"Good. Now, get you're mask on. I have to get the others and get out at the alter. I think Arfur should be here in a minute to walk you down the isle," Maxime said, looking at the time on her alert system. "Knock them dead Sahari." she turned to leave.

"Wait," Sahari said. Maxime turned around.

"... Thank you," the desert girl said, flashing the famous warm smile only a desert dweller could have. Maxime smiled back, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, aren't I?"

* * *

><p>*The Alter*<p>

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Sparcticus exclaimed as Eddie ran up to them. Bart and Patch were looking at him with the same expression as Sparcticus.<p>

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to be late, but my hair was just-"

"Eddie, I really need some advice," Sparcticus said, interrupting him. Eddie gave him a curious look.

"Of course. What do you need?" he asked. Sparcticus shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"I think I'm starting to get... cold feet," he whispered. Eddie looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Cold feet? Why?" the Lizard boy asked. Sparcticus shrugged.

"I-I don't know," Sparcticus began to stutter. "I really don't. I just don't know if I am ready for this yet." Eddie gave him a long look over. He was quiet for the longest of time. Sparcticus felt himself starting to sweat under his mask.

"Sparcticus... I can't believe I'm hearing you say this," Eddie murmured at last. Sparcticus gave him a confused looked. Eddie continued.

"A few months ago, at a restaurant, you told this girl that you were in love with her, and that she completes you, am I wrong?" Eddie asked. Sparcticus shook his head.

"Yes. That is what I said."

"Sparcticus, I'm not going to blame you for getting cold feet. All grooms get nervous. But listen, if you back out now, you will lose the love of your life forever, as well as the children she is carrying for you. Now tell me, do you want to lose all of that?" Eddie pressed. Sparcticus shook his head.

"No... No, I can't lose her," Sparcticus smiled, patting Eddie on the shoulder. "Thank you Eddie." The Best Man returned his smile, flashing his teeth a bit.

"Of course. Just remember- if you get nervous during the ceremony, just look at Sahari. Just look at her, and think about how much you love her, and you won't be worried," was the last thing Eddie said as the pastor walked up to them. Sparcticus turned around, smiling thankfully.

"Hello Father," he said." Again, I want to thank you so much for this." The man smiled, waving at him.

"It is no problem Sahari," he said. Sparcticus frowned.

"Um... I'm Sparcticus," he muttered. The Father chuckled.

"Yes yes, of course," he walked onto the alter, taking his place behind the podium. Sparcticus frowned.

"How the hell could he mistake me for Sahari," he muttered quietly, walking back up in front of the podium. Gretchen, Seiko, and Leafos had all taken their places on the alter, just behind Maxime. The Maid of Honor stood there patiently, her arms folded one another in front of her in a very lady-like manner, which was very unlike her. Sparcticus turned, glancing behind him. Eddie was right behind him, standing proud and tall, excitement bursting all over his face as his two best friends were about to be wed. Patch was behind him, shaking a bit but looking confident, and Bart was standing there calmly, giving Sparcticus a reassuring look. The Eskimo turned back, looking down the aisle.

In just a few minutes, the love of his life would be on her way to him.

* * *

><p><strong>And now... I end this chapter... <strong>

**I am so mean. I end the chapter just before the wedding to make you all wait longer. I should say that I feel bad, but I don't. XD  
><strong>

**I'm not sure about how long the wedding chapter is going to be, but there will be a lot going on, so... yeah :P Plus, I have only been to one wedding, and I am going to try my best to write it- although I have a LOT of research to do!**

**Anyway, please review, and I will update as soon as I can :D**


	19. The Vows

**Finally! We are at the moment we have all been waiting for :D Anywho, I did a LOT of research, but it didn't go very well, because I am still not sure how the wedding really goes. I think it's more of an introduction, and then it's vows, because that's the only stuff I could find :P **

**I tried my best...**

* * *

><p>Sahari's fingers itched, gripping the bouquet with all her might.<p>

"Oh God... I am so nervous," she whispered barely. Arfur, standing next to her in a handsome tuxedo, chuckled, taking her arm into his.

"You can do it Sahari," Arfur assured her. "You, and your children." Sahari paused for a while, one of her hands leaving the flowers and feeling over the stomach. She smiled, a tear almost falling when she felt them kicking.

_Luke... Summer... I know, _she thought, assuring them that she knew they were there, anxious for their parents to finally be together. Sahari took a deep breath, gripping Arfur's shoulder a little tighter.

"Arfur... thank you for walking me down," Sahari said in a thankful tone. Arfur chuckled.

"I am honored to. It will be years before Babochka is ready, and she would probably rather have her own father then her uncle," he said. Sahari chuckled a bit, watching as the huge wooden doors began to open.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is so pretty," Dustin said happily, gazing around the room. He made sure to sit all the way in the front row, determined to get the best view of the ceremony. Sand and ice colored streamers were hanging out all over the place, as well as balloons and flowers of the same colors. Banners were hung around, covering the religious carvings of the walls. Dustin looked around at the seats, seeing so many people he knew. He could see Bear A. Marcus sitting not to far away, with the Diggerling twins taking their seats a few rows in front of him. Sprinkling came skipping in with Fannie, twirling around in her puffy pink dress. Storkos came in, a smile on her face because she had the day off to come to such an event. She was pushing Jardiniero in, with Langston hopping behind them slowly, as if unsure if going to this wedding was more important then work. Eddie's father, Edward, and his wife, Elizabeth, walked in next. Elizabeth was cradling young Edwin, who was looking around the room in surprise and curiosity as the family took their seats. Lottie and Willy were practically dragging Maddie in, who looked like she wanted to kill herself when she wore her light blue dress. Even Petula was coming in, swaying her hips around to look sexy for Donovan, the stripper at the girl's party. It was said that Maxime was the one who probably invited him, but for some reason, he believed to have doubted that.<p>

_What's so great about a stripper anyway? _he asked himself, turning around and pouting. Seedos was in the seat next to him, shifting a bit.

"God, I hate these clothes," he muttered. Dustin nodded, scratching his legs.

"I know. These pants are making me so itchy, not to mention this seat is uncomfortable," he whispered back as the music began to play. Both him and Seedos turned around, watching as Babochka, the little flower girl the happy couple had chosen, as she skipped down the isle. She was flaunting her flower-patterned dress, holding a straw-woven basket in one hand, tossing rose petals everywhere as she made her way down. A lot of people cooed over how cute she looked as she dumped the rest of the flowers all over Sparcticus' feet, much to the Eskimo's dismay. But Sparcticus smiled, as if nothing could make him frown now as Babochka took her basket and took a seat in the front.

_Okay Sparcticus, you can do this. This is what you have been waiting eight months for, _he told himself over and over. He took a deep breath, appreciating the friendly hand on his shoulder as Eddie tried to relax him. After a couple of pats, the hand left, leaving Sparcticus to wait anxiously. He looked down the aisle, seeing what he had been waiting for, for the longest time.

Sahari was smiling under her veil, which was partially covering her face. With her arm around Arfur's, she slowly walked down the aisle, her dress swaying over her feet with every step. She looked so confident, so happy, so bright. Sparcticus gazed upon her with ever bit of love he had in him, watching as the curls in her hair bounced with every step. Everyone was watching as she walked down, taking pictures and videotaping this moment. All was going so well, so beautifully-

"Okay, WHO the HELL just said I looked fat?" Sahari suddenly shouted out of no where, glaring over at one side of the aisle. She was holding out her bouquet, as if she had hidden a knife in there to hurt somebody with. The music stopped, and everyone was now just giving her weird looks.

"I heard you, whoever you were! Now, who said my dress made me look fat?" She demanded. Sparcticus slowly brought his head back, silently praying that he was just seeing this, and that this wasn't happening. Eddie and Patch glanced at each other, while Bart just hung his head down, trying not to laugh. The bridesmaids were trying not to laugh either, while Maxime shook her head in shame.

"I'm going to ask one more time, who said I was-"

"Da da da DA, da da da DA, da da da DA DA DA," Arfur began to sing quickly to the beat of the normal wedding music, dragging Sahari up to where her awaiting fiance was. He brought Sahari up there, giving Sparcticus a silent look of "I'm so sorry" before taking off to go sit next to seat. The room was silent for a few moments longer, the awkwardness of what had just happened filling the atmosphere. It was only Sahari who didn't seem to notice, with the toothy grin she was giving Sparcticus. The Eskimo suddenly forgot about her outburst, and smiled at her warmly.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, leaning down and lightly kissing her cheek. Sahari blushed, giggling slightly.

"You two," Sahari whispered back, her fingers intertwining his. Her warm brown eyes gazed up at his icy blue eyes, mesmerized enough to where she had almost hadn't heard the pastor beginning to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the love and the bond between Sparcticus and Sahari," he said, spreading his arms out to the desert girl and the Eskimo. The two looked at each other, both inhaling sharply. It would be a lie to say that either one of them weren't nervous. Both looked at each other, searching each other's faces to find comfort. All eyes were on them; seriously, who wouldn't be nervous in this situation?

The pastor inhaled, clearing his throat quietly. Normally, the weddings he did would be very traditional, and he would have a whole speech ready about the bond of marriage and the love the bride and groom will soon share. But these two were different, and wanted a quick wedding to get straight to the vows.

"Sparcticus," The pastor said, turning to the Eskimo. "Do you promise to take Sahari as your wife, to love her always in sickness and in health?" Sparcticus turned all the way to Sahari, taking her other hand as well. His lips were already partly open, his eyes lidded. He and Sahari decided to get to the vows right away, not wanting to leave everyone to sit forever. He started to sweat a bit, getting nervous again. He didn't want to screw up his vows. He had practiced them many times, saying them out loud as he worked in his garden, or saying them into his mirror at home, and even one time when Eddie offered to wear a wig so he could practice a little better. It took hours to get the Lizard boy to stop crying over the vows he wrote.

"I, Sparcticus, take you, Sahari, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I promise to make you laugh everyday, to remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and in health and to love you everyday, in good times and in bad. I promise that together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals for as long as we both shall live," he started, sincerity in every one of his words. Sahari smiled, tearing up a bit. She sniffled slightly as her emotional side started to take over, not realizing that Sparcticus still had more to say.

"I also promise to hold from this day forward, to run out and get ice cream for you in the middle of the night, to always put the toilet seat down when I'm done, to pick up my dirty socks everyday, and to occasionally miss a football game when we have something else to do; this I promise you from this day forward until death do us part," Sparcticus continued, sounding a little nervous. Catching the amused faces of the people out of the corner of his eye, adding the humor to his vows was a good idea. "Sahari, I love you." He finished.

Eddie sniffled like Sahari was, pulling a bright purple handkerchief out of his pocket. He lifted his mask up slightly, dabbing his eyes. He stuffed the cloth back into his pocket, and he leaned over slightly to look around Sparcticus. His purple eyes looked over at Seiko, who looked back over at him. She was smiling lovingly, her dainty hand coming up and waving at him slightly. Eddie's own lips stretched into a smile, happy that they had made up with each other. His heart pounded slightly. Seiko gave him a bit of a confused look, wondering why he was staring at her so funny.

Finally, Eddie's lips moved. Seiko's eyes widened a bit, staring at his lips as they moved. She could have sworn they just mouthed out "I love you" to her.

Those three words, the three words she has _never _heard him say to her before. Sure, he has hinted it quite a few times, but never came out and said it. Suddenly, the room started to get all fuzzy...

"She's going down!" Willy's voice yelled out. Everyone turned, their eyes wide as Seiko suddenly dropped to the floor out cold. Leafos and Gretchen knelled over, shaking her slightly. Eddie's face fell, flushing a bit.

"Is she okay?" He blurted. Gretchen stood up.

"Yeah, I think so," she said. Sahari inhaled sharply, starting to panic slightly. She didn't think something would go wrong already! She sighed in relief a bit when Matthew, their wedding planner, walked over frantically.

"Don't worry, I got her," he said, looking over at Patch. "Um, can I borrow the doctor?" Patch looked at Sparcticus. The Eskimo nodded.

"Yes, of course," he said dismissively. Patch silently thanked him, while also apologizing for having to leave. Helping Matthew pick up the girl, they brought her over to the side.

"Jesus, not only are we missing one of the good microphones, but then a bridesmaid has to pass out in the middle of the ceremony," Matthew muttered as they dragged Seiko away. Sahari shook her head, turning back to Sparcticus, smiling like she did before. It was like nothing had happened.

"Sahari, to you promise to take Sparcticus as your husband, to love him always, in sickness and in health?" The pastor asked, trying to drift everyone's attention away from the doctor fanning Seiko's face. Sahari nodded, looking up at Sparcticus, squeezing his hands a little tighter.

"I, Sahari, take you Sparcticus to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again. You have helped me let go of the past, and I embrace the future. Sparcticus, I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you. I promise I will always cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, I promise I will laugh at all your jokes and cry with you when things aren't so funny. I promise to love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. Today I give you my hand, my heart, and all of my love. I promise to always be there for you, and to love you and to the children that will be here very soon," She said, using the same sincere tone Sparcticus had used before. She took a deep breath, some humor flashing through her eyes.

"And from this day forward, hold from this day forward, to let you watch your favorite football games without me complaining, to limit my shoe purchases to 5 a year- or maybe 8- , to not roll my eyes at you when you talk about your frozen gardening tricks that only you would know and to love and to cherish you; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you, Sparcticus," she finished.

"Aww," Leafos said quite loudly. Sahari whipped around, shooting her a nasty glare. Leafos's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. Sahari nodded as if satisfied, and turned back around to Sparcticus. The pastor exhaled through his nose, as if slightly annoyed. Sahari clearly showed that she was annoyed a little bit, while Sparcticus seemed to be unfazed by everything.

"Sahari, do you take Sparcticus to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked. Sahari nodded.

"I do," she said, sounding a bit teary. Sparcticus' face brightened like it never had before as he waited for the pastor to ask the same thing.

"And Sparcticus, do you take Sahari to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. Sparcticus opened his mouth to answer, although Sahari beat him to it.

"He does," she said quickly. Some people in the room snickered. Sparcticus chuckled.

"You always were impatient," he said, turning to the pastor. "I do." The pastor smiled, spreading his arms out once more.

"You may now, kiss the bride," he said. Sparcticus happily obliged, moving the veil and mask off of Sahari's face, pressing his lips to hers with both ferocity and compassion. Sahari threw her arms around Sparcticus' neck, pulling him closer as everyone began to cheer and applause. Eddie was now sobbing tears of joy, trying to cheer as loud as he could. Bart was just as happy, although he wasn't really into all the yelling. Leafos and Gretchen were only clapping, smiling as big as they could for their friend, while Maxime just smiled, looking at the happy expression on Sahari's face.

Never, in all years they had been friends, had she seen Sahari so happy.

"W-what did I miss?" Seiko asked, walking up to the other bridesmaids. Leafos turned to her.

"You missed the main event! Are you feeling alright?" she asked frantically. Seiko nodded, still in a slight daze.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS!" Dustin screamed, racing up and practically tackling Sparcticus to the ground. The Eskimo tried to pry the skinny blonde off of him.

"Dustin let go! Sahari and I have to-" Sparcticus said, not sounding irritated in the least bit. He was actually laughing, taking Sahari's hand and walking her back down the aisle when Dustin finally released him. The newly married couple were practically giggling the whole way, rushing out of the building as fast as they could. Of course, due to Sahari's situation, that meant they couldn't go _too _fast.

"Sparty, is that a-"

"Courtesy of Edward Lizard," Sparcticus said, running over to the limousine that was parked out front. He opened the door, allowing his new wife to be let in. Sahari squealed, hopping into the unfamiliar vehicle. After all, Patch was the only villager who actually rode in a car.

"Congratulations you two!" the village called out, waving the happy couple off as the limo sped off. Sahari looked out the window, returning the waves of everyone, her smile probably getting even bigger. She was as happy as anyone could be. She was now married to the love of her life, the father of her kids.

Not to mention the limo did add a few extra happy points.

"Oh my God, Sparcticus, I can't believe we are married," She said, turning to him, sliding her hand over his. "This isn't a dream, right?" Sparcticus shook his head, leaning forward to press another gentle kiss on her heated lips.

"It is not a dream, my lovely wife," he whispered. Sahari squealed.

"Oh Sparty! I can't wait for the reception party," she said, practically jumping up and down in her seat like an excited five-year-old. "I hope the P-Factor is ready." Sparcticus chuckled.

"Oh, we aren't going to the P-Factor," he said. Sahari cocked a brow at him.

"But isn't the reception at the P-Factor?"

"Nope." Sparcticus said. Sahari looked pretty confused now.

"Then where are we going?"

"Oh, you will see," he said, kissing her temple. It wouldn't be long now until she would get to see the surprise he had been hiding for months now.

Of course, there is still one unanswered question.

"Say Eddie, what did you do to make Seiko faint?" Bart asked back at the church. Eddie looked at him weirdly.

"Huh?"

"I saw you lean over and look at her. Did you say something before she fainted?" the tinkerer asked. Eddie's face flushed a bit.

"Well, because of the vows being so moving, I looked over at Seiko for a moment, and i realized how pretty she was today."

"And?"

"Well, I mouthed out 'You're so beautiful'. I guess those words meant a lot to her, or she forgot to eat before she came," Eddie concluded. Bart nodded, looking over at the still-dazed gardener. He shook his head.

_God, that girl can get so emotional over a small comment like that, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>:D So I hope that wasn't too cheesy. I tried to add some humor into it a couple of times, and you know... I'm only in high school, so I'm not married, therefore I tried to be as accurate as I possible could be :P<strong>

**Anyway... we have the reception party last chapter... and it's hard to say how that would turn out, since the last party we had didn't exactly turn out too well xD **

**Anyway, please review :D **


	20. The Reception, Part I

**Hey... I know it's been a long- and I mean LONG- time since I have updated this or any other story. I have been very busy. I really thought that when summer came around I would have more time to write since I would be off school, but it turns out that it's just as bad. My parents have been really needing me to work at the store throughout the week (Which, btw, we just had our 1 year anniversary for our new shop!), not to mention I have taken up babysitting- which is the WORST decision I ever made. God, I just want to scream at him like Seiko did a few chapters back... ANYWAY I just haven't gotten enough time to get on, since all my other free time I was too tired and stressed to do it. So please, for all the hard work I put into this, PLEASE enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dastardos couldn't believe what he was seeing.<p>

"Okay, now I know it looks difficult, but with our combined genius minds, we should be able to figure this out!" Pester exclaimed. The professor immediately got to thinking, tapping his finger on his bulky mask. He was looking at the stone wall in front of him, that couldn't be any more then two feet tall. Dastardos blinked, staring at it as well.

"You are joking, right?" He asked, staring at it in disbelief. He looked over to the right. Each part of the stone wall couldn't be any more then three feet long, and there was about eight of them going across the grasslands of the garden, horizontally. There was another one stretching vertically from the edge of the garden, going about two of the tiny walls in. There was no stone walls in any other part of the garden.

"I know, it's so confusing! Damn that Seiko- stupid little bitch has to make it difficult to do anything around here," he muttered, glaring across the garden. In one corner of the garden, she had a nice little pool, one side of it having sand while the other had a bit of snow on it for the desert and arctic pinatas. A cheeky little Pengum began to walk out of the pool, shaking it's little tail around to rid of the dripping water. He scowled.

"Oh, when I find my way around this fence, I will smash you with everything I've got..." he said, doing the "I've got my eye on you" gestures to it. The Pengum looked over at him, but had no response to it. It was almost like the pinata knew that the professor was a complete idiot who couldn't figure out how to get around a tiny little fence that didn't even stretch across one side of the garden.

"You know, she has other pinatas that are of higher value then the Pengum," Dastardos remarked, crossing his arms as the Pengum leaped back into the half-frozen water. Pester glared over at the reaper.

"That may be true, but I hate Pengums SO much," he said. Dastardos cocked a brow.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," Pester said quickly. "Now, make yourself useful and help me figure this out!" Dastardos sighed.

"Okay then. How about you take a few steps back, make a right turn, and walk AROUND the stupid wall."

"Dastardos, i'm trying to get into Seiko's garden, not walk around it to Pinata Central," Pester said, not even looking over at him. Dastardos face-palmed.

I knew he was an idiot, but this is seriously a whole other level, he thought with a sound of mild defeat. The situation didn't get any better when another certain idiot's voice began to shout.

"Come on Seedamor, if you don't hurry we will NEVER make it!" Dustin shouted, struggling to run as fast as he could in his dress pants. He was panting, sweating heavily under his mask. Seedos wasn't any better, if not worse.

"I'm trying! I can't breathe!" Seedos said huskily, struggling to figure out how to loosen his tie so he could breathe , he couldn't figure it out.

"HEY! You there!" Pester shouted. Dustin squeaked in surprise, skidding to a stop. Seedos ran into him and stumbled back a few paces.

"P-Pester?" Dustin said, looking at the professor in confusion. Pester nodded, standing up a little straighter.

"Yes, it is I," He said very formally. Dastardos shot him a look.

"Pester, it's just a life reject and a nerd. You don't need to be formal," he remarked. Pester glared over at him.

"I wasn't trying to be formal," he growled. Dustin let out an irritated breath.

"Look, Seedamor and I really have to get to the reception party-"

"Party? What party?" Pester said, immediately forgetting the argument he was having with Dastardos. Seedos shifted his feet a bit, giving Dastardos a nervous glance.

"Well, um, two friends of ours just got married, and we are on our way to the reception-"

"WHAT? Someone just got married? How did I not hear about this?" Pester yelled angrily, punching the stone wall. He immediately recoiled, crying out in pain at his newly bruised knuckles. Dastardos snickered a bit.

"Sahari and Sparcticus got married today," the reaper stated. Pester gave him a look of disbelief.

"Wait, you KNEW about this?"

"When you reap pinatas, you hear a lot of things," Dastardos said, tossing his pinata stick in the air and catching it. "I thought you knew about it too. Don't you have cameras hidden all over the village?"

"Yeah, but I use those to look at girls undress!" Pester whined, sounding quite irritated. "I can't believe you never-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Did you say you watch girls undress with cameras you have hidden all over the village?" Dustin said, looking over at Pester with big eyes. The evil moron looked over at him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Dude... that is SO awesome! You HAVE to let me come up and watch some time," Dustin said, a wide, goofy grin exploding on his face. Dastardos gave him a weird look, while Seedos face-palmed himself.

"Ha! Like I would let the likes of YOU in my evil lair," Pester laughed. "BUT, I do posted the videos on my Maskbook page."

"Really? Man, you HAVE to friend me!" Dustin said happily, spreading his arms in exaggeration. Pester laughed once again, happily this time instead of irritation. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and brought it up to his hand.

"Okay then. It's 'Dustin Barkward' right? How do you spell that?"

"D-U-S-T-I-"

"WEAREGONNABELATE!" Seedos coughed loudly. Dustin smacked the side of his face in realization.

"Damn, you're right! We have to get going," He said, turning and starting to run off. He turned his head to yell over his shoulder. "I'll send you a request later!"

"Okay! What a nice young man," Pester said, sighing to himself. "I should sour him and make him my minion. What do you think Dastardos? Dastardos?" Pester looked around, spinning in every direction.

Dastardos had found his way around the wall.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God... Sparcticus... You..." Sahari said, her eyes wide as she looked up at the house. Sparcticus chuckled a bit, his arm around Sahari's petite figure. He knew she would love it.<p>

The house he and the guys had been building secretly for a while now had come out perfect. It was a lovely two story house- the perfect size for a family just starting out. It was placed evenly among the sand and the icy grounds, and there was enough space all around it to have a full flourishing garden, containing both arctic and desert pinatas.

"I already have all of my pinatas in crates to bring out later," Sparcticus said, his voice bringing Sahari out of her staring trance. "We can do yours later if you would like."

"Sparcticus... When... Is this what you have been doing all this time?" Sahari asked, looking up at her with her light brown eyes. Sparcticus nodded, pleased with her gasp of surprise. It took a lot of hard work to put this house together, especially when you have to work with-

"You mean to tell me that you built a house without _my _permission?" Sahari suddenly yelled loudly. Sparcticus jumped in surprise at her sudden anger.

"I-I-"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT ASK ME ABOUT THE HOUSE WE WERE GOING TO LIVE IN? I mean, I thought this was a partnership, where we decide things TOGETHER! God, what kind of husband are you?" Sahari scolded, the desert fire blazing in her eyes. Sparcticus cowered a bit at the fury of the shorter woman. He built the house to surprise her- maybe he should have asked her first.

"So you don't like it?" Sparcticus asked, a large amount of hurt mixed with his voice.

"Of course I like it Sparcticus. It's such a beautiful house. Oh, and it's the right size for the children- you are already the perfect husband," Sahari said happily, gazing over at the house in awe. Sparcticus' hurt suddenly washed away.

_Damn hormones, _he thought a little bitterly. He shrugged it off, putting his smile back on his face.

"I guess we should get inside now. The others are waiting," he said calmly, bending over a little so that his arm would loop around Sahari's without pulling her upwards like he did when he would stand upright. Sahari pulled her eyes away from the two-story.

"Wait, everyone is already here?" she asked. Sparcticus gave her a blank look.

"Well... I know that Seiko and Eddie are here, because Peanut is sitting patiently over there with a pile of puke next to him, which probably belongs to Eddie," Sparcticus said. "I can also hear music on the inside, and I can see people through the windows."

"... Oh I see now," Sahari said as she squinted her eyes. She ran forward, tugging Sparcticus behind her. "Well what are you waiting for, _husband. _We have a reception to get to!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he said that to me! I mean, it was a little random, and it wasn't how I envisioned it, but he said he loves me!" Seiko squealed, practically blowing out Maddie's eardrums. Maddie winced a bit, hearing so many loud sounds at once. Even though she couldn't see them, she could hear music playing as well as many people chatting with each other. Not to mention it was all extremely loud.<p>

"Seiko, are you sure that's what he said?" Maddie asked. "I mean, it was the middle of a wedding ceremony, and you were probably getting a little emotional from the vows and everything, and you saw Eddie say something, and probably thought he was saying... _that_." Seiko looked over at her friend.

"I think I would know if Eddie didn't mean it. I mean, it was an emotional time and all, but I am positive that's what he said! What's so wrong with _that_?" She asked, using emphasis like Maddie did. The blind girl shrugged.

"I know you two have been going out for a while-"

"Five months and a week to be exact," Seiko chimed in. Maddie paused for a moment before speaking again.

"It just seems to early to say anything that serious. Plus, even though I don't know Eddie as much as you do, but he seems like the kind of sap who would put a whole romantic scene together before he says it, not mouth the words out to you during a wedding ceremony for someone else. Not to mention the fact that he _did _mouth something out to you, and Seiko, you are AWFUL at reading lips," Maddie said in the most blunt tone anyone has ever heard out of her. Seiko's eyes had widened, her jaw dropped. She quickly grew very angry.

"How DARE you! I think I would know if my own _boyfriend _has said, whispered, or mouthed out 'I love you'. And what would you know anyway? You're not even in a relationship!"

"Yeah, because they are too much work and will fall apart over the simplest of things."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well, I have heard enough of my mother's dumb soap opera's to know that if someone says 'I love you' too early in the relationship, it will fall apart." Seiko was silent for a moment, letting Maddie's words sink in. Maddie sighed- even though she absolutely hated weddings, this still was a happy day for everyone, and she went ahead and spoiled it. She awaited for Seiko to start her screaming-

"Oh Maddie, I doubt our relationship will go down like that! Besides, I kinda been wanting to say it for a while, but I was so worried that he wouldn't agree," Seiko said in her dreamy tone, "I mean, sure the whole Bachelor Party incident was kind of a set bad, especially since he kinda groped me out in public, but it still doesn't change-"

"There you are, Sei," Eddie's voice suddenly sounded. Seiko immediately turned around to greet him with a hug as the Lizard Boy came over, a wide grin on his face.

"Hello Maddie. Your mother is looking for you," Eddie told the young builder girl. Maddie's sightless eyes widened.

"She is? Oh SHIT!" Maddie exclaimed, making a break for it. She ran into countless of people, hoping that she wasn't getting anywhere close to her mother. Eddie and Seiko watched the girl run away. The gardener took a deep breath, turning her head to Eddie. A faint blush formed on her exposed cheeks.

"Um... Eddie?" She said, taking in another deep breath. Eddie looked down, his eyes meeting hers and he grinned widely.

"I'm so glad I finally found you," He said, taking her hand in his and starting to gently tugging on her. "I know you haven't met my mother yet, and she has been dying to meet you."

"W-Wait, Eddie I-"

"Don't be nervous. She's a very sweet woman," Eddie re-assured as gently as he could over the music.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Mr. Lizard," Sparcticus said with a smile, shaking his hand. Edward laughed heartily.<p>

"I just can't express how happy I am for the both of you," he had said. Sparcticus kept his, looking over at Sahari, who was talking with Leafos, Maxime and Gretchen. Sahari was practically jumping up and down in excitement, grinning ear to ear. The other girls were giggling quite loudly- with the exception of Gretchen, who wouldn't do any more then chuckle every now and then.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am," Sparcticus commented. "And I believe my children will feel the same way."

"That's right, the children. Gosh, that dress looks so nice on her, I didn't even notice her baby bump," Edward commented weakly. Sparcticus shook his head in disbelief. He knew Edward was trying to be polite, but it was clear to everyone that she was getting quite big.

"I just can't believe how soon it's going to be before I become a father," Sparcticus said. Edward chuckled.

"Well let me tell you- it's very rewarding. Eddie and Edwin are the best things that ever happened to me, besides my beautiful wife of course," Edward added. Sparcticus nodded, but still had a bit of worry in him.

"Speaking of my son, Eddie, there you are! And Seiko, as lovely as ever," Edward said as Sparcticus started to go off into a trance. Eddie greeted his father with a hug.

"Where did mom go? I'm dying to have her meet Seiko," He asked. Seiko shifted on her feet a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, Edwin got a little hungry, so she went to feed him real fast," He turned to the nervous gardener. "And how are you doing, Mrs. Vanfloss?"

"Um, pretty good," She answered meekly.

"Oh, don't be so nervous. Elizabeth is a very sweet woman, and I'm sorry you have had to wait so long to meet her. She is just so busy with her job in the city, and with the new baby," Edward rambled. Seiko's smile grew a bit tight.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes indeed. She started to devote some more time to care for him since it was a bit unfair that we kinda put him off on Eddie quite a bit."

"Not that I had a problem with it," Eddie chimed in. Seiko gave him a look.

"Of course not. I was the one who changed his diapers and watched him half of the time," She said, her voice a bit taut. Eddie turned his head to look at her.

"Yes, but need I forget the one who screamed at the child in Arfur's restaurant," He said in a very low tone so his father wouldn't hear. Seiko's face turned bright pink, and she reached out and pinched his arm.

"EEP!" Eddie squealed, grabbing the spot where he had gotten hurt. "That really hurt!"

"And I thought we weren't going to bring that up again, sir-gropes-a-lot!" She hissed. Eddie's face also flushed at that. Edward looked back and forth between the two. Even though he had heard of Eddie's actions at the bachelor party, he decided not to get involved and went to go find Elizabeth. Eddie sighed.

"I thought we were okay about that," he pouted. Seiko giggled slightly.

"We are. I just like to tease you," She said, lightly poking the tip of his nose. "Anyway, I haven't congratulated Sahari yet, so until you mom gets back, I'm going to go talk to her. You should talk to Sparcticus a bit, he looks like he's zoning out." And with that, Seiko skipped off to congratulated the newly wed. Eddie sighed, shaking his head. With an amused grin, he turned around to talk to Sparcticus, when Seiko ran back over.

"Oh, by the way, I love you too," She said all giddy-like, planting a kiss on his cheek before racing off again. Eddie was stunned.

"Wait, what?" He asked, not catching what she had said.

"Wow. So you finally said 'I love you'?" Sparcticus' voice surprised Eddie. Eddie scratched the back of his head.

"Well... no, but... I guess she... did..." Eddie shook his head. "Um, anyway... I just wanted to congratulate you and Sahari."

"Thank you Eddie. To be honest... I never thought I would get married so early," Sparcticus sighed. "Especially since I will be a father soon as well."

"I don't know what you are worried about. I always thought you would make a fantastic father," Eddie remarked, giving Sparcticus a gentle pat on the shoulder. The Eskimo calmed down a bit, and smiled warmly. It wasn't quite desert-like, but it was close enough.

"Hello, everyone, if I may please have your attention," Matthew said as the microphone sounded out. Everyone turned their attention to the wedding planner, who just grinned at everyone. Sahari walked over and took Sparcticus' hand, and was greeted by a quick peck to her cheek by her new husband.

"Well, first off, I just wanted to ask if anyone knew where our wedding singer went, Maddie I believe?" He asked. Whispers began to rise, and people looked around. The blind girl had hidden herself well.

"... Well, while her parents and I try and look for her, it is now time for friends to come up and say a few words about the newly weds," Matthew informed, holding the microphone out. Bart was going to take it, but Eddie had hurried to the front and snagged it right away from the tinkerer. Of course, Eddie was too excited to notice the irritated tinkerer.

"I would like to speak first," was the first thing he said into the microphone.

"No, really?" Bart said loudly in a very sarcastic tone. Eddie didn't hear him, however.

"First off, I would like to say that Sparcticus, you are definitely my best friend. We have known each other for as long as I can remember, and we have been through so much-"

"Like when you two experimented with sexuality?" someone had yelled out. Eddie fumed, but he kept going.

"Anyway, I have so much to say to you. I believe the first thing I would like to say is that it's about time you proposed to Sahari. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we were all waiting anxiously for you to pop the question." Sparcticus had chuckled slightly in embarrassment as murmurs of agreement started to rise. "I don't think I could have been any happier for you two-"

"Besides the time you were chosen to be best man. I don't think I EVER heard a man squeal like that!" The voice from before spoke up again.

"... Although I am still surprised you invited Dustin, of all people, to this wedding."

"Yeah, I- HEY!" Dustin shouted until the very tired Seedos tugged on his jacket to keep him from yelling again. Both he and Dustin had arrived only moments ago, and were a bit sweaty for running so far. Dustin only muttered something else and decided to leave it alone. Eddie cleared his throat and began to speak once again.

"Anyway, like I was saying, is that I love you both very much, and," suddenly, Eddie went a little quiet. People looked up curiously, watching as he suddenly pulled a bright purple handkerchief out of his pocket and began to dab his eyes.

"A-And, I cannot stress enough about how cute you two are, despite the different h-height sizes," He started to choke up a little bit.

"Oh boy, here he goes..." Sahari had muttered. Sparcticus sighed as Eddie continued.

"I, I have known you two for so long, ever since the first day you two showed up at the P-Factor," Tears were starting to fall a little faster. "A-And I remember th-that Sparcticus h-had the most h-handsome l-little Lemmoning, a-and she h-had a little S'morepien... A-Anyway, I r-really do think that fate has brought you two, a-and the twins together for a r-reason." He sobs for a minute, still clutching the microphone in his hand.

"I think you really need to do something before he completely breaks down," Maxime muttered to Seiko. Seiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration as Eddie found the will to continue.

"A-And I can't wait to finally m-meet your children, whenever they are born. I s-say that be-because I just know that they will be the most beautiful ch-children this island w-will ever-"

"Okay, I think you have said enough," Seiko muttered as she walked on stage. Her cheeks were bright pink as she carefully pried the microphone out of Eddie's hands, a little embarrassed by her boyfriend's action. Eddie tried to hold it together as Seiko led him off the stage as Bart finally decided to take his place. The tinkerer cleared his throat, and had a glass in his hands.

"Sparcticus, I'm going to go ahead and promise you this- I will not be sobbing or anything of the sort," Bart made sure to say first. He was silent for a second, the only sound being Eddie sobbing in the corner. He held up his glass. "Anyway, I would just like to propose a toast to the two of you. It's been a while since I have been to a wedding as nice as this one, and like the young boy before me said, we were all on the edge of our seats waiting for you two to finally get together. I wish the best for you, and your children. To Sahari and Sparcticus!" Everyone cheered as they all took a sip from their drinks. Bart made a face.

"It seems that I picked up the water instead of the punch," He muttered. He brought up his hand, and after a few seconds, the water had become a dark red color.

"Much better," he said, taking a sip of the newly made wine. Suddenly there was a loud gasp.

"Oh my GOD, Jesus does exist!" Dustin shouted quite loudly. Jardiniero, who wasn't too far away from him, turned in his wheelchair.

"I tried to tell you that, you Jewish cretian!" He rasped, hitting Dustin over the head with a cane. Dustin yelped, grabbing the crown of his head as his kippah fell off.

"OW! That hurt you old fart! Why the hell do you have a cane anyway? You don't even walk!" Dustin yelled, then ran to the stage when Jardiniero tried to hit him again. He almost knocked the shorter, older man over as he gave Bart a hug.

"You have converted me, Jesus," he whispered dramatically. Bart only blinked in confusion.

"... Who in the heck is Jesus?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like most other parts in this story, I need to divide this into two parts. There is so much more to this part that it will take me even longer to update. Besides, I'm too impatient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter- and yes. I bet a tinkerer can turn water into wine. Deal with it if you don't agree.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
